Neophyte
by Bost
Summary: An ancient evil has awoken and Hyrule now stands at the edge of ruin. A warrior has been called upon to hold back the tide of darkness, yet fate is a fickle thing. One decision - one moment - will alter the course of history forever. [AU, Character death.]
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Howdy, everyone. I wanted to offer a quick heads-up: there may be spoilers in the reviews, so please keep that in mind if you intend to read this story. That's all for now. Thanks for stopping by, and have a great day.**

The late afternoon sun bathed the vast fields of Hyrule in a warm orange light. A lazy wind stirred the leaves of a single towering tree as a lone man rested against its sturdy trunk. He was clad in a simple, light green tunic and brown trousers, both of which were quite common in these parts. Not quite asleep, and not fully awake, he found himself almost entranced by the calm sounds around him. Far removed from the rest of his small village, it had proven to be a great napping spot – one of many for him. An afternoon in the shade was always a nice counterbalance to the long hours of hunting or patrolling the town with the rest of the guards.

The young man squirmed slightly as a ray of light peeked through the tree leaves and shined on his closed eyes. In the distance, he could begin to hear a soft rustling in the tall grass. Whatever it was, it was approaching rather quickly, and he could tell that it was more than just a curious rabbit or a stray dog. Others may have immediately anticipated a threat, but he didn't bother to open his eyes or reach for the sword next to him. There was no need to. There was only one other person who knew about this spot of his. He smiled as the figure stood above him, her form eclipsing the sun from his vision.

"Finally, I've been lookin' all over for you," said the voice of a young lady. Her tone was not one of impatience or irritation, but relief. "You weren't plannin' to sleep here all day, were you?" she asked with a laugh, resting her hands on her hips.

The resting hunter had immediately recognized her voice. Even when she was profoundly upset, there was a definite gentleness in her words. Her voice was cheerful as usual, with a rather noticeable accent. The accent was common among people from the more rural areas of Eastern Hyrule, and was typically described as "charming" by non-easterners, or "odd" by less charitable individuals. Somehow, that same inflection had not rubbed off on him.

"Maybe?" he replied with a casual shrug. "That last hunting trip took a lot out of me. Nearly ran out of water, too."

"That was almost three days ago, Link," she reminded him with a grin.

"It was a tough trip," he said defensively, finally opening his blue eyes.

He was immediately struck by the sight of his friend's long, Autumn red hair glowing in the setting sun. The young lady sported a simple white shirt and a yellow neckerchief, which had been fastened by a curious looking brooch. The badge appeared to resemble the face of a dragon, but nobody was quite sure what to make of it, including its wearer. She also wore a light purple skirt which draped down to some well-worn boots, along with a patterned brown apron. It was hard to mistake her for anyone else.

She shook her head slightly and helped him to his feet. "I'm sure it was, but you did promise you'd show up at the Harvest Festival this evenin', remember? It's already started, and everyone's gonna wonder where you've been."

"I did promise, didn't I?" he conceded, dusting off his tunic and picking a few leaves out of his dirty blonde hair. He had nearly forgotten about his promise from a few days ago, and he wasn't about to go back on his word, especially not with her. "Sorry, Malon. Guess time just kinda slipped away from me."

"Happens to the best of us."

Link gazed up at the late afternoon sky. The clouds had been blanketed in a breathtaking arrangement of orange and purple, and a handful of stars could be seen across the darker areas of the endless void. Dusk had always been one of his favorite times of day precisely because of times like this.

"You sure you wouldn't rather just sit around here for a while?" he asked, not removing his attention from the sky.

Malon considered the offer. The sunset was particularly captivating today, and she had always enjoyed quiet evenings together under the oak tree, doing nothing in particular. On any other day, she wouldn't have hesitated to say yes.

"You know I'd love to, but you know the Festival only comes 'round once a year. Come on, we still have some time before the rodeo competition." Before he could even reply, she was already leading him by the hand.

Link chuckled as they started walking through the gently rolling meadows. "Of course you'd be excited for that. Twenty-three years old and you're already the best in town. Nobody else has a chance. Maybe I should just forfeit now and save myself some embarrassment."

She turned back and momentarily met his blue eyes with her own. "I see what you're tryin' to do. You're tryin' to make me overconfident," she said with a giggle. "Not gonna work."

"It's worth a shot," he replied with a smile as they continued toward town.

For most of the people of Hyrule, the village of Sovec was a hospitable, if otherwise unremarkable farming town of a few hundred people. Lost in a seemingly endless sea of plains to the far east of the capital, Sovec was not often thought of elsewhere, other than perhaps a passing mention when speaking of a few of its more famous residents from years long past. Beyond that, it was a brief resting point for the occasional traveler, and a great place to purchase milk, but not much more. The few villages that might be considered neighbors to Sovec were a few days away and were not particularly noteworthy either.

After a few minutes, the two Hylians found the dirt road that served as the main road for the town and began to follow it through the pastures. The dusty path was flanked by wide fields of various crops, and a handful of farmers could be seen tending to their fields. A crumbling stone wall carved through a portion of the grass, sometimes just barely rising above knee level. Link supposed that it may have once been part of a stout fortification many years ago, but it had since been forgotten. In the distance, they could also spot the occasional stable, watermill, or farmhouse. After so many years of living here, the two of them could name most of the families in town.

The two caught sight of a farmhouse sitting atop a particularly large hill. At the distance, the brown clay walls were just barely visible weathered by age and capped with a gently sloping red roof. To most people, the architecture was indistinguishable from the others nearby, but to them, it was impossible to miss. Everyone in the village agreed that Lon Lon Ranch had both the finest milk and the most incredible horses.

"Oh drat, go on without me," Malon said, abruptly heading down the path towards her ranch. "I'll catch up later."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm supposed to bring some stuff to the festival today. Almost forgot all about it."

"No worries," he replied, following her down the familiar road. "I can give you a hand with that."

"Thanks. Shouldn't take but a few minutes."

The ranch consisted primarily of a few fenced-in pastures for horses and livestock. A ring of buildings surrounded these fields, including a large stable, several supply sheds, and the main farmhouse. As they neared the center of the ranch, they passed by a pasture full of roaming horses. Nearby, a group of cows wandered aimlessly in their own enclosure, lowing at nothing in particular. Although they could not see them, the two Hylians could also hear the clucking of the ever-noisy cuccos.

"So how's the place treating you?" Link asked, spotting some familiar horses not far from the path.

"Pretty good. Just finished mendin' one of the fences yesterday," Malon stated, adjusting her neckerchief a bit. "Been meanin' to get to that for days, but didn't have time until recently."

Link thought back to the previous day and felt more than a little embarrassed. "Sorry, I would've helped if I'd known. Wouldn't have spent the day napping, that's for sure."

"Don't worry about it, nothin' I can't handle," she replied, a reassuring smile appearing on her freckled face.

With that, they had reached one of the many supply sheds on the farm. Malon produced a small key from her belt, unlocked a bulky padlock, and swung open the heavy door with little effort. Inside the building, stacks of wooden crates and farming implements were pressed against the walls. The smell of hay wafted through the air and struck Link's nose, not that he minded. As far as ranches went, this one was very well-kept, and the barn was no exception. Malon took great care to make sure of that.

"Besides," the redhead continued, "you did a great job when we had to fix up the stable last week. Woulda taken me twice as long if you hadn't volunteered."

"Anytime," Link replied. They made their way to a corner of the building and began to load some crates onto a large cart. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask about your dad. Haven't seen him around here much lately."

"Still enjoyin' retirement. Mostly just spends the days fishing out at Lake Hylia... when he's not asleep, of course," she added, hefting another large crate onto their wagon and pushing it in place.

"And Ingo?"

"Quit a few days ago, actually. He's lookin' to open his own ranch closer to Castle Town. Seemed really excited about it."

"Of course he is, he won't have to worry about us playing pranks on him anymore."

Malon chuckled as she thought back to all the times they played some kind of joke on him. They were always harmless, but Ingo's reactions were always priceless. Perhaps their greatest trick was managing to get a dozen cuccos in his room while he wasn't looking.

"We haven't done anything like that since we were, what, ten?" she asked.

"Guess we're long overdue then!"

Malon loaded the last crate onto the wagon and covered her face with her hand, feigning frustration. "Do I always have to be the responsible one?"

"Looks like it," he joked before pausing briefly. "It's good to see your dad left the ranch in good hands," he added sincerely. "I don't think I'd be cut out for that kind of work all the time."

"You're too nice," Malon said, trying to conceal her embarrassment. "You're not jus' sayin' that to get some extra milk, are you?"

"Of course not, but now that you mention it..."

Malon nudged him with her elbow as they both laughed.

The conversation carried on as they departed the ranch and resumed their trip. Eventually, they passed beyond a sturdy palisade wall which separated the center of town from the rest of the fields. A collection of houses, shops, supply buildings, and animal pens encircled a large red barn which had been repurposed into the local gathering place many years ago.

Banners, streamers, and posters of all shapes and colors adorned the various buildings. A group of musicians had been brought in just for this event, filling the normally quiet air with a joyous tune. Children scampered about as the adults began to partake of the delectable foods offered for the occasion. This was one of the few times of year in which the majority of the town was gathered together, which made it the perfect chance for busy friends to reacquaint and celebrate together. Various cooking and dancing competitions were already underway.

"They really went all-out this year, didn't they?" Malon remarked with a wide smile.

"I'll say. Looks like everyone's already here. Hope we're not too late for the food," he added, rubbing his stomach in anticipation.

The two unloaded their cart in the large barn with the help of a few others. Several townspeople noticed the young hunter at a distance and began to wave to Link enthusiastically, which he returned with less excitement.

"Look! There's Link!" a voice in the crowd exclaimed.

"Told ya he'd show up!" another stated proudly.

"Looks like some of your fans are already here too," Malon said with a giggle. "Aren't you gonna go greet 'em?" She asked, poking her friend in the side gently.

Link let out a chuckle as they finished their task and moved on to a nearby booth, which had been stocked with all sorts of meat, vegetables, and freshly baked breads. "Nah, I think I'll pass this time. In fact, I kinda wish they wouldn't do that. Not really fair to the other guards. They work really hard too, you know?"

Malon considered his statement for a moment. "That's true. But nobody's seen the world like you have. That counts for a lot 'round here."

Link nodded as they finished filling their plates with delicious food. "Yeah, you've got a point."

There were only a handful of people in the entire town that had the chance to travel on a regular basis. The stories they brought back – even some of the more mundane ones – could become the talk of the town practically overnight. Even fewer people made it as far away as the capital, Castle Town. Link's meeting with Queen Zelda a few months ago was still a source of pride for the village.

The two took some seats at a nearby table, slightly removed from most of the crowds. Malon looked at the back of her friend's hand. "There's also, well, you know."

Link followed her blue eyes down to the faded symbol of the Triforce on his hand, where he studied it momentarily. It was a constant reminder of what was expected of him.

"The Triforce of Courage..." he said quietly, a small smile appearing on his face. "Queen Zelda told me so much about it. History, destiny, heroism... kinda hard to believe a commoner like me has anything in common with her."

"Don't sell yourself so short, Link. If anyone's deserving of it, it's you."

"Thank you." He smiled slightly and became silent for a few moments. "I just have so many questions. Hopefully she'll have some answers when I see her next month." The hunter finished a bite of his bread. "Didn't you say you wanted to go out there sometime?"

"Yeah, I'd love to, but I couldn't. I mean, I wouldn't want to get in the way or anything." A look of mild disappointment crossed her face.

"Wouldn't be a problem at all. You're more than welcome to come anytime."

Her freckled face lit up at the sound of his words. "You mean it? Oh, thank you, Link! I can't wait to see what it's like!"

Without warning, she threw her arms around her friend and gave him the strongest hug she could manage. Her natural strength was enough to catch Link off guard, but after a moment of surprise, he returned her hug.

"Anytime, Malon."

A few hours passed, and the conversation continued well into the evening as the duo finished off what remained of their delicious food. On more than a few occasions, an enthusiastic individual would approach Link to offer him some sort of acclamation, but the pair were more than content to sit together and enjoy the relaxing music and gorgeous evening sky. Not long after sunset, an older lady approached them, her complexion wrinkled but cheerful.

"There you are, Link! My grandson's been lookin' all over for you! He has so many questions to ask you. He's your biggest fan, you know." Malon tried not to chuckle at Link's expression.

Link paused for a second to consider his next words. He wasn't terribly interested in the extra attention, but he didn't want to risk saying something that would disappoint the child. Before Link could properly respond, the older lady called out to the crowd, prompting a young boy to run out of it. She turned back to the two and immediately began to evaluate the farm girl.

"Oh, I'm afraid we haven't met before. I'm Ilsha. My, your neckerchief is just lovely. Reminds me of one I used to own."

"Thank you, ma'am. My name's Malon," she replied with a smile, still trying to contain her laughter. Link wasn't nearly as amused.

"A pleasure to meet you. If you don't mind me saying, you two just make a lovely couple!"

Malon's eyes widened and her face turned bright red as she looked across the table to the young hunter. Link returned a look of surprise and opened his mouth to say something but could only stammer instead. "Malon's not..." he began, quickly exchanging glances between his friend and their visitor. He knew he had to be extra careful about this. "She and I..." he paused and looked to the redhead, silently waiting for some kind of clue. "We're not..."

"He's not... I mean, we're not a couple, ma'am," Malon concluded.

It certainly wasn't the first time that someone had incorrectly assumed as much, not that she blamed them. Given how much time they spent together and how long they had known each other, it was easy for people to believe so, even if they had already been told otherwise.

A small frown of embarrassment crossed the older lady's face. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope I didn't..." she began to trail off as her grandson arrived.

"No, it's alright," Malon stated. "We get that a lot." She glanced across the table to her friend. Still a bit flustered, he offered a nod of appreciation for getting them out of that one without making them look even more silly. At the very least, they were united by their shared embarrassment. Malon let out a quiet exhale. The thought of the two of them being together had occurred to her from time to time, but she had never dwelled on it very much.

A young boy enthusiastically jumped into the seat next to Link. A small group of children had followed him and began to crowd around him as well. Their greetings and laughter began to overlap with each other as they stared at him in awe. For some of them, this was the first time they had ever seen him.

"Hey Link!" one called out, waving his arms for attention.

"Can you come to my birthday party next week?" another asked.

"Can I have your shield?" asked the first boy.

Link put up his hands, hoping that they might calm down a bit. "One at a time, everyone," he said with a smile.

"Would you tell us a story?" asked a young girl. This particular question quickly earned the enthusiastic approval from the others.

"A story?"

"Yeah! Like from one of your trips!"

"I suppose I can," he replied as they cheered once more. "But only one, alright?" This suited them fine.

Link thought about it for a moment. A lot of his trips had been either quite uneventful, like the numerous occasions where he was just meeting leaders from other towns or trading for supplies. Other trips had been quite dangerous and perhaps too violent for young ears. He knew it would be unwise to recount the tale of him having to fight his way out of a cave full of hungry wolves and mend some nasty bite wounds on his own. After a few moments, he settled on a tale.

"Well, a few years back, I was heading east into the mountains. Don't know if you've heard, but it's mighty cold up there."

Malon smiled and leaned back in her seat. She had already heard this story before, but she was interested all the same.

"How bad was it?" a child interrupted enthusiastically.

"So cold I had to use four jackets and five blankets at night," he replied. "And at one point, the snow went all the way up to my waist!" The children gasped in amazement. Sovec was normally a temperate place, and it was rare for temperatures to even approach the freezing point. Some of the children had never seen snow at all.

Link continued. "I was all by myself. I had just made camp for the night and I could barely get a fire going. There's no way I would've made it without one." The children kept quiet and listened closely to every word he said.

"I tried to hunker down and sleep next to a large rock, but the wind was hitting me from every side. Went right through my blankets, too. I was shivering constantly, like I had just jumped in ice water." Malon chuckled quietly. Based on what Link had told her before, she knew that he was exaggerating a bit, though she wasn't about to spoil it for the kids.

"Maybe the altitude was doing something to my senses, but sometime around midnight I looked up and saw -"

Link's sentence was interrupted by a deep, booming sound in the distance. It seemed faint, but it was guttural, almost a roar. Before he could explain it, the harsh sound boomed through the air once again. Whatever it was, it seemed to be drawing closer.

 _"No, please..."_ Link thought to himself. _"Not here..."_

He stood and immediately began to look for the source of the noise, trying to hide the worry from his face. That noise was strange – one that he had never encountered before, but he knew that it couldn't possibly be good.

The children began to look around in confusion as well. Link and Malon looked out into the dark crop fields as the nearby crowd became nearly silent. Try as they might, it was difficult to see much of anything beyond the lanterns of the village. The sound filled the air once more, and it was measurably louder this time. The older lady began to gather the young ones to move them somewhere else and several guards emerged from the festival's crowd, calmly advising them to get indoors.

Link and Malon exchanged uncertain looks and cautiously approached the entrance to the town. The farm girl could feel her pulse begin to race as she peered into the stifling darkness of the fields. Link tried to quiet his breathing, and his hand had instinctively moved to the hilt of his sword. They both froze in their tracks as they felt the ground begin to shift abruptly beneath their feet. They braced themselves against the side of a nearby building, hoping that it might stop soon. The quake subsided momentarily, but quickly resumed with increased force.

Another sound struck their ears, though this one was instantly recognizable. A chill ran down Link's spine and Malon covered her mouth to stifle a gasp. The town's large bell had been rung, filling the air with an eerie, metallic sound for the first time in decades. They were under attack.


	2. Chapter 2

Link's blood ran cold as the bell's ominous chime filled the streets of the town square. He had hoped with all his might that he would never hear it in his life. He tightened the grip around his sword and hefted it in front of him, still looking around for the exact source of that horrible roar.

Next to him, Malon stood completely still, briefly wondering if she had somehow slipped into a nightmare. _"This can't be real,"_ she thought, feeling her heart begin to race. But she knew better.

Her first theory was an invasion. In her mind, she could picture dozens if not hundreds of heavily armored soldiers pouring into the village, stealing and destroying whatever they could find. Legions of heavy siege equipment might explain the shaking ground. The town had only a dozen lightly armed guards to hold off such an attack. Dedicated? Undoubtedly, but they were inexperienced and accustomed only to maintaining the peace – not the horrors of battle. Lamentably, they would have no chance against a well-organized army. But the more she considered the idea, the less plausible it seemed. Sovec was of little strategic importance, sitting many miles away from the nearest border. The village had never once seen an attack, and Hyrule as a whole was on good terms with its neighbors.

Link turned to his friend, who was practically motionless. "Malon! Malon, are you okay?" he called, trying to snap her out of her daze.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she replied, still staring out into the fields. The sound was unnatural and completely unfamiliar to her. "What... what was that? It sounded like... a dragon?" She had neither seen nor heard one before, but she considered it the most likely explanation.

"I... I'm not sure," Link returned. "I have to go. Please, just get to safety." With that, he turned around and started towards the perimeter of the town square alongside a few other guards.

Before Malon could speak, the land began to shake once more. This time, the quake was far more violent, and managed to knock Malon and several other townspeople off of their feet. The farm girl tried to stand back up but struggled to find her balance on top of the unstable cobblestone surface. With the help of a nearby table, she was able to stand at last.

Suddenly, the land erupted a few yards in front of her, sending a shower of soil and stone into the night air. An ear-piercing roar boomed through the town as Link and Malon tried to regain their footing and escape the explosion. A large chunk of stone slammed into the ground and rolled for several feet, narrowly missing Malon in the process. After recovering, Link turned towards the site of the eruption and placed himself between it and his friend.

"Run! Everyone, get to cover!" Link shouted.

Malon looked on in horror at the source of the explosion as the unimaginable began to unfold. As the dust cleared, a hideous creature began to claw its way out of the chasm it had just created. Long, jagged claws scraped against the cobblestone as the rest of its form slowly emerged, revealing a snarling beast. Its head was lizard-like in appearance, and its body was covered from its head to its tail in dark green scales, each one as thick as plate armor. Many of its scales shined with an eerie red glow, illuminating a bizarre pattern on its shell-like hide. For a second, the foul creature reared up on its hind legs, revealing itself to be nearly seven feet tall. It released a chilling cry from its cavernous maw, something between a hiss and a roar. Piercing white eyes looked across the crowd. They seemed empty, yet they glowed with the intensity of a fire.

Malon stared wide-eyed at the beast, nearly frozen with fear. The very air around her seemed to disappear as she struggled to catch her breath. In all her years, the only monsters she had ever seen were from storybooks, and this was far worse than anything like that. She did not move, fearing that even the smallest action would catch its attention and cause it to lunge at her.

With his sword readied and his stance tight, Link began to approach the lizard-like monster, hoping to draw its focus. He kept a defensive posture and knew that without a shield, he would have to choose his attacks with the utmost care. "Malon, get to safety!"

The crowd began to retreat towards the more fortified buildings in town. Malon began to follow them, but she stopped herself after a few hurried paces. Something inside her compelled her to ignore her basic survival instincts - to not only stay, but to somehow intervene.

 _"I... I can't just leave him!"_ she told herself.

"Link! Wait -"

"Don't worry about me! Just run!" Link yelled.

"But..." she trailed off.

"Hurry!" he yelled. With tears in her eyes, she reluctantly raced off to join the rest of the town.

Malon and the others dashed through the nearly abandoned paths of the town. Although she could no longer see the awful beast, she was almost certain that it was chasing them furiously. She looked back over her shoulder and saw only more empty streets, but this did little to put her at ease. Every so often, another roar would rend the air, causing her to tense up with fear.

 _"Link, please be careful. Please, just survive."_

At long last, she and around a dozen other people had found shelter in an abandoned windmill near the edge of town. It was certainly not designed to withstand attacks, but it was fairly remote and at least marginally more durable than the average shop or barn. A lone torch struggled to illuminate the inside of the structure, leaving much of it in total darkness.

A tear ran down her face as she slumped against the cold stone wall, mostly removed from the rest of the crowd. She stayed quiet and attempted to process everything that had just happened. The older men in the group murmured among themselves, with a mixture of confusion and anger on their faces. A few of them had been soldiers many years ago, but there was little that they could do now. Mothers and fathers tried their best to calm their sobbing children while still hiding their own fear. A few of the men reminded her of her own father. The one solace she had at a time like this was knowing that he and Ingo had taken a fishing trip for a few days. At the very least, she could count on their safety.

Malon stared past the others into the distance. Over and over the image of that horrible creature appeared in her thoughts. A few wolves had intruded on her ranch before, and she had fought off the some of the more aggressive ones with a pitchfork when they threatened her cows and horses. Such threats were comparatively easy to handle. But this was nothing of the sort, and she couldn't begin to explain what that creature was. She clenched her fists and scowled as she considered her situation.

 _"I'm just... I'm just sitting here helplessly while he's trying to protect us from that... that thing."_

She stood up abruptly and looked out of a small window towards the rest of the town. In the distance, it was only a faint light against the night sky. It seemed peaceful enough, but she dreaded what she couldn't see.

 _"I shouldn't be here..."_ she told herself, looking over the crowd. _"I should be out there helping him."_ She paused to consider the gravity of what she was saying.

 _"Oh, who am I kidding?"_ She slumped back down to the floor and held her knees to her chest, hiding her face in shame. She could feel another tear welling up in the corner of her eye. _"I can't help him. I'd only get myself killed."_

The sense of helplessness stung her to her core. Her best friend was out there staring into the maw of some kind of horrible beast, all alone. Time dragged on as she sat still in the darkness, hoping desperately that her friend and the others would make it.

* * *

Link flourished his blade and closed the distance to the beast, his heart racing and his hands shaking. As the rest of the townspeople ran, he released a battle cry, hoping to keep its attention squarely on him.

The attempt worked, and the beast let out a furious roar that lingered in Link's ears. As the hunter approached, he could feel a strange pressure in the air, almost like he was being pushed back by an invisible hand. The scaled beast swung its massive paw at him, but narrowly missed and instead shattered part of a wall of a nearby building.

The creature wasted no time and quickly followed up with another wild swing. Link barely managed to deflect this attack with his blade, but the force behind it was enough to knock him off balance for a second.

Link took several steps back and began to circle the beast as other guards arrived on the scene. He made sure to keep the creature facing away from the retreating crowd. Even if he couldn't win, he could at least buy them some more time to escape.

In between instances of dodging and parrying the creature's attacks, Link scanned the monster for an opportunity to strike. In all likelihood, he would only have once chance. Nearly its entire underside was coated with row upon row of scales, some of which had apparently been burned. After the creature reared up on its hind legs for an aggressive swipe, he noticed that certain areas of its body were comparatively unarmored. As the beast continued to lunge at him with its immense strength, he knew that he didn't have time to look for another weakness.

"Aim for the neck and joints!" he ordered the other guards.

They complied quickly, and brandished their bows, taking careful aim at the monster. Within moments, a small volley of arrows hit the creature. While many of them bounced harmlessly off of its scales, it howled in pain as several managed to find its unarmored areas.

Link seized the opportunity and charged at the monster once more, this time swinging his sword at its nearest vulnerable joint. With a direct hit, the creature collapsed and roared furiously in a cacophony of roaring and hissing. Link and the others moved in and quickly finished it off with multiple well-placed strikes to its neck.

Link could feel his lungs burning as he tried to recover from the fight. He kept a careful distance from the beast until he was certain that it was dead. A guard approached him, struggling for air as well.

"Good work, sir. We need to get moving, I think there's more to the west."

Link continued to glare at the dreadful thing, unconvinced that the fight was truly over. Its mere presence seemed to cloud his mind, and he felt a subtle urge to distance himself from it. At any given moment, he was certain that it would desperately lash out one more time. However, it did not move even slightly.

"Yeah, let's go." With no more delay, Link and the others began to sprint towards the fields.

* * *

Over the past few hours, Malon had said almost nothing. She knew she had no chance of getting any rest that night, not that she had really tried to. Rather than try to sleep on the cold floor and end up stirring restlessly for hours, she spent her time pacing about, trying to ignore the worrying statements and murmurings from the rest of the crowd. Every so often, she'd look out the window towards the town again, but it was difficult to see beyond the dark fields before her.

 _"He's going to be fine. If there's anyone that can handle this, it's him."_ She gripped the edge of the stone windowsill tight, not removing her gaze from the village.

Some time around two in the morning, there came a knock at the door of the windmill. The people grew silent as the door opened and the silhouette of a man appeared in the doorway. For a moment, Malon thought it might be her friend, but that was clearly not the case as he held his own torch up, illuminating his dusty, haggard face.

"All clear. Everyone alright in here?" the guard asked, stepping into the room. The crowd began to throw dozens of desperate questions at him at once, but he could do little to answer them.

"Are you sure they're really all gone?" an older lady called out.

The young sentry tried to get a word in edgewise over the others. "The monsters are dead, we've made sure of that," he said, trying to raise his voice without startling everyone.

"What are those things? Where did they come from?" a man asked.

"Did everyone make it?" Malon asked. "Is Link alright?" She wasn't sure if he'd know, but it was definitely worth a try.

The guard did not respond to her, as he was overwhelmed with simultaneous questions from so many other people. Malon tried once more. "Did Link survive?" she asked, this time louder and with more urgency. She wasn't used to raising her voice like this, but he still could not hear her.

"Did Link -" Malon cut herself off mid-sentence. She couldn't wait for an answer any longer – the question burned inside her and she had to find out now. Without another word, she ran out of the windmill, sprinting down the path to town as fast as she could. The chilled air bit away at her and she could feel weariness from the sleepless night setting in, but she ignored it. She wouldn't stop until she found him.

Her heart pounded faster as she crossed into the town square. A couple of guards wandered about, surveying the damage and speaking with frightened citizens. Her stomach churned as she ran straight back to the site of the monster. Upon reaching it, she saw that a crowd of villagers had gathered to examine the chasm left by the creature. She had little desire to look at the abomination again.

"Link? Link, can you hear me?" she shouted.

"Malon, over here!" called a voice from nearby. She quickly turned about and saw Link running up the road, clearly exhausted, but very much alive.

"Link!" she exclaimed, racing over to him as fast as she could. The second she closed the distance, she embraced him as hard as she could. "Oh, thank goodness you're alive!" Link returned the hug enthusiastically, though his strength had been severely depleted throughout the night.

"Great to see you too," he returned, grunting a bit from the soreness in his body. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you."

After a few moments, Malon pulled away slightly to get a better look at him. His body was visibly covered with bruises and cuts, and there was more than a little blood on his arms and face. She could feel him leaning on her a bit as he struggled to remain standing.

"Oh, Link..." she began, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Even after dangerous hunting expeditions, Link had never arrived home looking as bad as he did now.

"Y-you're gonna be alright," Malon offered, as a reassurance to both her friend and herself. "Let me help you." She carefully helped him sit down against the side of a damaged shop, taking care not to touch any of his wounds. With so many visible injuries, she had no idea where to even begin.

"Malon, I'm fine," he said, his eyes half-open. "Just got a bit roughed up, that's all."

Link knew that while he'd be able to walk away from this in one piece, he also knew that many others were not nearly so fortunate. He became quiet as he thought of the men that hadn't survived, ones that he had known for years. For the moment, he did his best to conceal his sorrow, so as not to worry his friend.

Malon shook her head, unconvinced of his statement. "We need to get you some medicine, Link. I think I have some back at the farmhouse."

Link placed his hand on her shoulder. "I appreciate it, but I'm alright, I promise."

Malon released a deep breath. "At least let me wrap up your arm. It looks pretty bad."

Link uttered a tired laugh. "If you really want to."

Malon looked around and spotted a bottle of water that had been discarded during the chaos. She quickly retrieved it and carefully poured it over one of his cuts to wash the grime away. Once she was satisfied, she offered what was left for her friend to drink. He happily quenched his thirst in a matter of seconds.

Unsurprisingly, the farm girl didn't have any bandages ready, and she figured that most of the town's supply would be needed for the seriously injured. Without hesitating, she tore the bottom of her apron and began to gently wrap the strip of soft fabric around one of the larger cuts on his arm. After a few moments, she tied a small knot in it. It wasn't a lot, but it was a start.

"There, that should help stop the bleeding and keep the dirt out." A small smile appeared on her face for the first time in hours.

Link inspected her handiwork and nodded in approval. "Thanks, Malon. A good night's rest and I should be good to go tomorrow."

"No problem. You sure you don't need anything?"

Link shook his head and laughed quietly. "I'm sure."

"If you say so..." she replied before sitting down next to him. After everything that had happened, she was taken aback by his optimism. "But I'm stayin' right here and that's that!"

Link was perfectly okay with this.

For a while, the two sat together but didn't say very much. Malon was tempted to ask about what happened, but she knew that she would find out soon anyway, and decided to save such questions for a later day, preferably long after Link's wounds had healed.

Link tried to rest but found it almost impossible as the night's events replayed over and over in his mind. He didn't want to think about how much more damage those beasts could have caused. He had defended himself more than a few times before. Wild animals had attacked him on a few occasions, and every so often he'd have a run-in with a few bandits during one of his trips, but such "battles" were typically over in a matter of minutes. Tonight had drained practically everything from him – his entire body ached and he simply wanted to lie in bed for a day. But he wasn't about to mention it around anyone else. He had to conceal the discomfort as best as he could, especially from Malon.

A voice woke him from his uneasy rest. "Link, how're you holding up?"

Link recognized the voice of the guard captain. He opened his eyes and slowly returned to his feet, ignoring the aching in his legs. "Doing fine, sir. Just a few cuts, that's all."

The captain was tall and somewhere in his mid-forties, with balding brown hair. Judging by the fresh dents and scrapes on his light armor, it was clear that the captain had seen his share of fighting throughout the night.

He turned to Malon. "And yourself, ma'am?"

"I'm okay, thank you."

"Good to hear," he replied before turning back to Link. "I just came by to check up on you. We couldn't have done it without you." He shook Link's hand in gratitude.

"Anytime, sir," Link answered. "What's the report?"

The captain released a breath. The damage and loss of life were terrible, and he considered downplaying the news as long as he was in mixed company. However, he decided against it, knowing that everybody would learn sooner rather than later.

"Our garrison's been devastated," he began, keeping his voice low. "Down to just four of us, including myself. " The two Hylians lowered their heads in sorrow. "I'll reach out to some nearby towns for reinforcements," the captain continued. "But I know that most of them are stretched pretty thin as it is."  
The soldier surveyed some of the nearby damage. A house that had been standing strong only a few hours prior was now a heap of splintered wood and crumbling stone. "Still can't believe it," he said quietly. "Never thought I'd see anything like this." Link remained silent and looked down at the symbol on the back of his hand. Malon followed his eyes to the golden triangles as well. She gently rubbed his back to comfort him.

The guard captain turned back to Link. His expression had turned even more serious. "There was one other thing, Link. We just received a message. The Elder wants to see you."


	3. Chapter 3

It had been at least a year since Link had heard anyone even mention the Elder. Her birth name had been nearly lost to history, known only to her. The last and only time he had ever had the privilege of meeting her was when he was just learning how to read. He tried to think back to everything she had told him, though his youthful inattentiveness at the time and the passing of the years had made recalling specifics difficult. Link gazed towards the mountains in the east. There among the forests and trails was her home, far removed from the rest of the village. It would be a long trip, and he had no time to wait.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he stated. He began to make the long walk out of the town, but a leg injury had clearly affected his gait. He attempted to hurry about, but nearly fell onto the cobblestone road. Malon narrowly caught him.

"Don't worry," she whispered, grunting slightly from the effort. "I gotcha. Just take it slow."

The exhaustion was evident on his face, but he offered a smile. "Thank you." After a few moments, he managed to regain his footing and began walking with Malon at his side. There was no way she was going to let him collapse again. However, before they could get very far, the guard captain spoke up.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but you can't go with him. This is for Link's ears only."

The statement didn't come as a surprise to the young lady. Malon looked over her friend with sorrow filling her eyes. She had never seen him like this before, not even after the worst of his hunting trips. Whether he was capable of making the journey or not, she wasn't about to let him attempt it on his own.

"Can I at least help him to the base of the mountain?"

The guard captain became quiet and evaluated Link's condition. If it were up to him, he would have given Link a few days of rest before sending him up the winding mountain trails. However, he still worried about what the Elder might say.

"Ma'am, I really don't know about that..."

His uncertainty was the opening that Malon needed. "Please, sir. I promise I won't intrude. He's already done so much tonight. He just needs some help. What's the harm in that?"

The captain exhaled slowly, his head turning downward. He had seen Link's actions firsthand, and the young warrior had certainly earned a rest. Although he was not familiar with Malon, he saw no reason to believe that she might cause trouble. "Alright, but just to the bottom and no further." As soon as the words had left his mouth, he knew he'd probably regret them.

"Thank you so much, sir," Malon replied. They resumed their walk, and it became clear that Link was favoring his right leg. Many of the townspeople looked on as the two set out towards the mountain in the east. A few of them murmured to each other with only a vague idea of where they were going.

As the pair gradually made their way through the rolling hills beyond the village, they could see the first rays of the morning sun begin to peek above the lush green mountaintops far in front of them. The calm orange light slowly began to drive away the stifling night sky. The gentle rays warmed their bodies and brightened their path. After such a terrible night, it was a welcome relief.

"Hey, Link?" Malon began with some uncertainty in her tone. "Can I ask you something?"

Link took the hem of his sleeve and wiped some of the accumulated sweat and grime from his face. "Sure, go ahead."

"How much do you know about the Elder? I've heard a few rumors about her, but nobody seems to know anything for sure."

Link realized that he was one of the few people that had met with her in recent years, which meant that he probably knew more about her than anyone else in Sovec. Admittedly, he couldn't say much. The one thing that truly stood out to him was the way she had looked at him. Even at a young age, he realized that she was constantly observing and evaluating him. She had scrutinized everything from his answers to his posture, not unlike the army instructors he had met in his travels.

"Well, I think she's been around since Sovec was founded."

Malon was taken aback by this statement. For that to be true, she'd have to be well over a hundred and sixty years old. It wasn't uncommon for Hylians to live past the age of one hundred, but there were few people that lived to be over a century and a half old.

"No way... Are you sure?"

"She said she was alive back then, and I don't think she'd lie about that. Sure seemed to know a lot about those days." Even if she had exaggerated her age and was simply well-read on history, Link knew that she had been around far longer than anyone else in the village.

"Any idea why she lives all the way up there?" Malon asked, gazing towards their destination, but she knew that it was too far away to see any trails or features.

"Not sure. I don't think she's always been up there, but I guess she just prefers the solitude." Link could vaguely recall the Elder leading him up the mountain years ago. There was but a single trail that led to her home, which was hidden beneath a large canopy of trees. The unmarked path twisted and cut through the dense forest for what seemed like hours, and most people were unaware of its existence.

"What's it like there?" Malon continued. "I've heard that her house is just one big library - that she's got every book ever written." She found the rumor very difficult to believe, but the idea was fascinating.

Link shrugged. "I don't know about that," he replied. If there was one thing he was convinced of, it was the Elder's wisdom, so it seemed plausible that she might have a wealth of knowledge hidden away somewhere. Probably not everything, he conceded, but a lot. The weary hunter concentrated a bit harder on recalling more about her. He was beginning to grow frustrated with himself for having few definite answers. "I spent a little time in there, but I don't remember anything like that. Once I'm done, I'll tell you as much as I can."

The pair continued their journey along the humble dirt path that led through the rolling pastures. Every so often, they'd spot a lone farmer in the fields evaluating whatever damage had befallen their crops during the previous night. As they traveled on, the path before them became more overgrown, indicating how rarely people ventured out this far.

After some time, they had finally reached the base of the mountain, just as the morning sun had crested above the mountains and bathed the fields in light. A heavy forest covered the entire mountain, and the only indicator of any human activity was that some of the ground had been trodden, forming an easily overlooked trail.

"Well, here we are," Link said quietly, standing with an awkward posture. "Thanks for coming with me."

"It's no trouble," Malon replied, a smile appearing on her freckled face. She lowered her voice and glanced around to see if anyone else happened to be nearby. "If you like, I can help you up the trail. I'll head back down once you arrive. She'll never know I was here."

As much as Link appreciated the offer, he was convinced that the Elder would somehow know, and would not look kindly upon other visitors. Despite the fact that he had yet to step foot into the forest, he knew that his presence had not gone unnoticed.

"I'm sorry, Malon. But I just... I can't." he turned his head downward. Even if it was for only a few hours, he didn't like the idea of saying 'no' after she had helped him along this far.

"It's alright," she replied, the disappointment evident in her tone. "Just be careful, alright? Don't push yourself too hard getting' up there."

"I won't," he returned. His last and only meeting he had ever met with the Elder lasted maybe an hour or two, but there was no telling how long it might be before he returned home. For all he knew, she would want him to stay and train for weeks or months on end with no outside contact. He supposed that this might be the last time that he'd see her for a long time. "Bye, Malon. Thanks again."

"Don't mention it," she replied, hugging him tight. "See you soon."

They reluctantly parted from the embrace and walked in opposite directions. Link looked over his shoulder one last time as he crossed the treeline. As he did so, he could immediately feel a chill run down his back. There was something in the air – not evil, but certainly strange. As he climbed, he was ever mindful of his leg, which seemed to be fighting against him at every moment. A bit of rest would undoubtedly alleviate the constant soreness, but for the time being, he would have to watch his movements and keep a modest pace.

The forest itself was unnamed and practically featureless, with no creeks or notable rock formations to interrupt the terrain. The seemingly endless trees were dense enough to make seeing into the distance quite difficult, and Link had to rely purely on his memory and the barely visible path beneath his boots. Luckily, after an hour or so, he had finished the trek, albeit at a far slower pace than he would've liked.

He stood before a small clearing near the summit. Within the glade stood a lone cabin, which had been partially built into a steep section of the mountainside. Its lack of discernible markings, weathered wooden walls, and empty windows suggested that the place had been abandoned years ago, but Link knew better. As he approached the humble dwelling, he could feel a few scattered memories resurface. Before he could knock on the door, it creaked open, revealing an unlit room. Link paused briefly before he entered, with the door closing quietly behind him. The light from the small windows struggled to illuminate much of anything in the cold room.

"Hello?" he called out, shattering the silence. "Ahh, Elder? I'm here, as you requested."

"Yes, of course," answered a voice to his left. The voice was shortly followed by the sound of light footsteps and wood against the floor. "Good to see that my message arrived quickly." She glanced out the window at a large bird that had perched outside on a tree branch. It had always been reliable as a carrier.

"It's been a long time, hasn't it? Perhaps you weren't expecting to see me again, were you, Link?" The voice was raspy and had clearly been affected by age, but it was calm and grandmotherly.

In the center of the room, a single lantern began to glow, filling the entire room with light. It swayed gently back and forth as the old woman held it aloft and put out her match. "Ah, much better," she said quietly. Link recognized her as the Elder immediately.

Before Link could speak, the Elder began to pace around the young man, her pale eyes looking over him curiously. She gripped a wooden staff in her left hand, leaning on it when she needed the extra balance. Link remained still all the while. Occasionally she would utter a word or two under her breath as she noticed his uneven posture or one of his many visible injuries. Her long blue robe swayed with every step until she was satisfied with her evaluation.

"How do you feel?" she asked. It was both a greeting and an evaluation of sorts. Link decided to answer without embellishment. There was little point in posturing at the moment, not that she'd be fooled anyway.

"Exhausted," he admitted.

"I'm sure you are. That fight must have taken everything out of you. You'll have to be stronger than that." Her tone was not harsh or accusatory, it was merely a statement of fact. "In time, I'm sure you will be."

"You've already heard about the attack."

The Elder turned away and set the lantern down on a small table before she found a comfortable spot in an old wooden chair. "Heard? No, not quite. But I felt it. Hard to ignore something like that."

"You felt the quakes all the way from here?" he asked. "I guess they were even worse than I thought."

"Oh yes, the ground disturbances were quite severe, but that was not what I was referring to. No, I mean that I could feel their _presence_. Their evil permeates the air and creates ripples for miles. Not everyone can detect such things, but surely you sensed it as well?"

Link could feel a chill run through him as the images of those scaled beasts flashed in his thoughts. The air around the monsters had seemed unnaturally cold, almost empty. Link supposed that prolonged exposure to them would likely result in fainting or some kind of head illness. Maybe worse.

"Yes. Just being around them was unnerving. What are those things?" The question had burned in his mind for hours. "Those weren't animals or common monsters," he said, shaking his head slightly. "Those were... abominations."

"You would be correct," she replied, picking up a book from the worn table at her side. She flipped through the dusty pages past sketches of various animals. Most of them were ordinary, and some of them were completely docile. She stopped on a page that held a sketch of the creature he had seen.

"They are mindless creatures of shadow, with no real will of their own." She lowered her voice as she went on. "They have appeared before, in darker times. I fear that they are only a symptom of something far worse."

"Ganondorf." Link said, almost spitting the word out of his mouth. The word itself seemed to freeze the air around them. "He's returned, hasn't he?"

The Elder did not respond immediately, but the look on her wrinkled face had already confirmed his suspicion. "It would seem that way. Follow me." She slowly closed the book and left her seat before she led the young man towards a staircase, which was lit only by her own lantern.

"I did not know if either of us would ever live to see this day," she remarked, a clear tinge of sorrow in her voice. She slowly descended the staircase and unlocked the unassuming wooden door at the bottom before leading her guest into the room.

Link gazed around the space in awe. He had not visited this chamber during his last visit, and compared to the rest of the Elder's cabin, it seemed remarkably out of place. It almost appeared as though he had stepped into a chamber in Hyrule Castle. Old weapons lined large sections of the clean stone walls. But these were far more than the standard-issue gear he had become used to. These were antiques, each with a different story. Other parts of the walls were covered by full bookcases. Not the endless library that the villagers had rumored about, but certainly more than most people might have.

There was no pride or satisfaction visible in the Elder's expression. She had spent many years acquiring and studying such things, but in many ways, she had hoped that she would never have to look at them again.

Perhaps the most striking part of the room was the abundance of paintings. Some of them depicted fierce battles, but several were of single individuals. Link's eyes fixated on one in particular – of a man that looked almost exactly like him.

"Ahh yes, one of your ancestors – the Champion of Light," the Elder stated, producing another book from one of the shelves. She wiped away some grime to reveal a faded symbol of the Triforce on the cover before she began to examine its pages. She had read through them many times, almost to the point of memorization. "Over nine centuries ago, Ganondorf lived among the Gerudo people. Back then, he was just a man - ambitious, corrupt, and ruthless... but a man nonetheless."

Link turned from the painting and listened intently to the Elder. In his younger, more naive days, he may have found himself distracted by the weapons, but that would not happen this time.

"Ganondorf saw the world around him as meaningless. He didn't see people simply going about their own lives. As far as he was concerned, their efforts were weak, trivial, and with no direction. As far as he was concerned, he was the only one who could bring about 'order', as he called it. After years of flattery, blackmail, and backstabbing, he took the throne as King of the Gerudo. His idea of 'order' was merely crushing something under his heel until it stopped moving."

The Elder released a sorrowful sigh, and a look of disquiet crossed her face as she went on. "The Gerudo people suffered terribly. Anyone who defied him, even peacefully, was in terrible danger. He had spies in every corner of the kingdom, always prepared to carry out his bidding. Show trials were a regular occurrence. Entire villages were razed because one of their citizens dared to speak out. No action was too cruel for him."

Link swallowed as his mind ran through countless horrible possibilities.

"His thirst for 'order' drove him to seek out the Triforce of Power. After many years of trying, he was able to breach the Sacred Realm and take it for himself. The Triforce of Power and his immeasurable cruelty warped him into a creature of pure malevolence and hatred. He became Ganon. Somehow - and I do not wish to understand how - he was able to spawn his own army of monsters, like the kind you saw."

Link clenched his fists. Much of what she said was known to him, but it angered him nonetheless. The Elder turned a page in the book and continued. "At some point, he turned his eyes to Hyrule. To him, it may as well have been an empty wasteland. Its very existence as a free land seemed to taunt him. Without warning, he and his monsters swept into Hyrule, destroying everything in their wake."

Her eyes were fixed on an illustration in the old book. Brave men and women from across Hyrule and many other lands stood against a tide of beasts. The sketch was rough and had likely been done hastily in a matter of minutes by an artist whose name had been lost to history. However, she was haunted by what the reality must have been. After a few contemplative moments, she closed the book and returned it to the shelf.

"The battles raged for months. Countless cities were razed as his legions moved across the land."

"The worst war in the history of Hyrule," Link observed somberly.

"I'm afraid so. Our armies fought bravely, but they struggled to hold any ground. Ganon's forces were finally driven back with the combined might of your forefather and the Queen Zelda's ancestor. The power of the Triforce allowed the two of them to lock Ganon away. That very same power now flows through both you and our queen."

Link could feel a warm energy build inside him. It was calm, but it seemed nearly limitless. "But now the seal is failing," he added.

"Yes. Something is damaging it, but I'm not certain what it might be. Queen Zelda may know the answer." Her tone became more urgent as she went on. "Had you not been there to defend your village, it would have surely fallen. Hyrule needs you. You must follow in the footsteps of your ancestor and protect the seal – you must become the new Champion of Light."

"I'm ready. I won't let you down," Link said, a new sense of conviction in his voice. Her statement was hardly a surprise to him, but the weight of her statement was overwhelming all the same. "There's no telling how much time we have."

"Certainly not," she replied. "I fear that other towns have been ravaged as well, and I do not know how long they will be able to stand. This is a lot to ask of anybody, but the task has been placed on you. Head to Hyrule Castle and meet with the queen. She will be able to assist you further."

A part of him wanted to rush out the door and depart for Castle Town immediately. However, he knew that he had to allow some time for him to recover from the previous night. Perhaps more importantly, he'd have to bid farewell to his friends. "I'll head there as soon as I can. I won't fail."

The Elder nodded in quiet acknowledgment as Link left her home. With a new weight on his shoulders and renewed vigor in his step, he raced back home as fast as his exhausted body would allow.

* * *

The clear lake seemed to stretch forever towards the darkened horizon. It was difficult to see where the waters ended and the calm night sky began. Gentle waves rhythmically rolled back and forth into the shore, occasionally eroding a footprint that had recently been left in the cool sand. A pair of silhouettes leisurely made their way along the shoreline, occasionally dipping their feet in the chilled, moonlit waters.

They had spent countless hours at this lake before. During the sweltering summer months, it was the perfect spot to cool off after a long day, and it was difficult to find better place for a picnic. This evening the air was mostly quiet, uninterrupted by laughter or splashing. After some time, the pair stopped and sat down in the damp grass, gazing up at the moon overhead. On the one hand, it was clear and oddly beautiful, but it was also a sobering sight – a constant reminder of the passage of time. In only a couple of days, they would have to part.

A shadow of sorrow appeared on the young lady's face. A thousand questions raced through her mind. _"Why him?"_ Malon wanted to ask. " _Of all people, why does it have to be him? Why..."_ She wanted to stop him, to get him to stay in Sovec, even if it was just for a few more days.

After a few moments, she chastised herself. She knew better than to think like that. _"No... no, I can't do that. There's far too much at stake."_ Although it was painful to admit, their friendship wasn't nearly as important as the fate of the world. _  
_  
"I'm really gonna miss you, Link. We all will," Malon said quietly.

"I'm gonna miss you too," he returned.

The farm girl was still trying to process everything Link had said before. "Still can't believe it. It's..." she trailed off. She was still struggling to comprehend the hideous beasts that had torn their village apart. The idea that there could be hordes of them rampaging across Hyrule was almost unfathomable to her. A feeling of weakness shook her, as though she was hopelessly lost in a forest. Her best friend – the one she had known almost her entire life - was about to rush headlong towards a danger that she could barely describe. For all she knew, Ganon's evil had already overrun half of Hyrule. Link could be charging into a hopeless battle tomorrow, and she would never know until it was too late.

She turned to her friend and felt herself shiver, both from the cool night air, and from fear. "Please... please be careful." She moved close to him and pulled him into a hug. She kept her arms wrapped tightly around him, hoping that if she refused to let go, he might somehow be able to stay permanently. "Please come back," she whispered.

Link accepted her warm embrace. "It's alright, Malon. I will. I promise." He had made many promises throughout his life. Some of them, he had been unable to keep, but this one was far more important than any other.

They stayed locked in their embrace for some time as Malon buried her face in his shoulder. Almost out of nowhere, a daring thought bubbled up within her. As wild as it seemed, she couldn't dismiss it or dislodge it from her mind. The idea was dangerous – impossibly so. She knew full well how unbelievable it would sound. Every instinct within her screamed at her not to even entertain such a thought, but something else within her gently pushed her to go. Finally, she made up her mind.

"I'm goin' with you," she whispered.

They pulled away from each other a bit. Link's eyes widened and for a moment he was unable to form a coherent response. It was the last thing he had ever expected to hear. "Wh-what -"

There was now a bold smile on her face. "I said I'm goin' with you. I can't let you go out there all on your own."

Link didn't respond at first, and instead thought it over. Years of hard work and dealing with unruly cattle had made her physically strong, there was no denying that. Moreover, nobody questioned her compassion or hardiness. Still, it was impossible to ignore her lack of fighting experience, and like most of the people of Sovec, she wasn't very well-traveled.

"Malon, it's going to be incredibly dangerous. I don't know what I'll find out there. If something were to happen to you -" His entire body seemed to freeze at the thought.

The idea had certainly occurred to her and it made her just as uneasy. Then again, it was very likely that Sovec would see another attack. At this point, she reasoned, her safety was far from certain regardless of where she happened to be. If something terrible were to happen, she'd feel safer with a seasoned fighter like him than with the village's vastly depleted reserve of lightly-armed soldiers.

"I know it's dangerous, but I don't think I'll be safe here either," she pointed out. "Besides, it's only a few days, right? I'll see you off to Castle Town and then I'll head back. If things get too dangerous, I can turn back early."

Link considered it for a while longer. The path to Castle Town was a few days on horseback. The road was fairly hospitable – it wasn't as though they'd have to pass through lawless, bandit-infested territory or miles of treacherous terrain. Traveling in the company of others had always lifted his spirits as well, and it would be great to have his best friend at his side.

"Alright," he said quietly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you!" She wasted no time in pulling him into another hug.

"But only to Castle Town," he said. His voice had been somewhat stifled by the force of her strong embrace, but he returned it happily. "If there's any trouble, you'll need to head back quickly."

"It's a deal!"

The two resumed their walk around the shimmering lake as a refreshing Autumn breeze filled the air. Malon could barely contain her excitement as she imagined the world far beyond her village. They both still feared having to say goodbye to one another, but they found some happiness in knowing that their farewell would wait just a bit longer. They eventually parted ways to return to their homes and get a good night's rest. Malon found it difficult to fall asleep, knowing that a long journey was but a few days away.


	4. Chapter 4

After a couple of days of careful preparation, the two Hylians were making steady progress through Eastern Hyrule. The main road that led out of Sovec would take them to Castle Town after a few days, with more than a few stops at smaller towns along the way. The well-trodden stone path twisted through a seemingly endless expanse of grassy meadows and meandered through the occasional forest. Given the remoteness of their hometown, the small company knew that they would not reach the next town until the next evening at the earliest. The small fishing village ahead would be just as unremarkable as Sovec, but a roof over their heads would be welcome after hours of travel.

Malon took considerable interest in the surrounding countryside. It had been years since she had traveled this far west, and it was difficult to disregard the serenity of the rolling hills and the calm breeze in her hair. In many ways, it reminded her of her own ranch, but everything this far out was more open, and just a bit more untamed. When she wasn't in the saddle, she shouldered her pack and moved along eagerly, often having to stop and wait for her friend to catch up.

Link had brought his own horse along for the journey as well, but neither would be able to stay in the saddle for the entire journey. Their horses would instead carry some of their extra gear, though certainly not to the point of hurting or encumbering them. The warrior sported a light set of brigandine, foregoing the heavier plate armor that Hylian soldiers commonly wore. In his experience, even the heaviest armor could eventually be pierced, and he preferred having the extra flexibility and speed. If they can't hit you in the first place, they can't win, he supposed. On his back, he kept a shield for defensive purposes, and for the occasional surprise attack.

He walked at a more measured pace down the familiar path, often conversing with his friend or simply listening to her beautiful singing voice. While he looked over the scenery just as closely as she did, he mostly did so out of caution, rather than awe. He regularly thought of his impending meeting with Zelda, and could only hope that she could tell him more of the threat. Other questions weighed on his mind, but he was reluctant to speak of them aloud.

Along the way, the two would periodically cross paths with a traveler or merchant, and he had made it a point to ask each of them if they had seen or heard of anything dangerous nearby. To his relief, they could report nothing out of the ordinary. Still, he could not let down his guard, and he offered them a warning about the attack on their village. At all times, he kept one hand close to the sword on his hip. If any beasts happened to be in the area, he would be ready.

Around late morning on the second day, they decided to stop for lunch after finding a tall, shady tree just off the road and not far from a dry creek bed. Their meal was simple, consisting of some bread, fruits, and a few other things that they had preserved. Not particularly hardy, especially not for a long day of traveling, but it would sustain them until their arrival in the next village where they could likely find a decent selection of fish and meat.

They took a short break after their meal and reclined against the stout oak tree. Though the sun was far from harsh, Link enjoyed every minute in the shade. For a few minutes, he relaxed in silence, only to slowly open his eyes upon hearing his friend quietly turn the page of a book.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked, now half-awake and suppressing a yawn.

"It's one of your books, actually," she replied, still intently studying the book's contents. " _Basic Swordsmanship_."

The hunter looked at the page she had stopped on. A few sketches depicted warriors demonstrating some of the more fundamental movements and strikes, along with some explanations here and there. "Hmm. Almost forgot I lent it to you."

Malon looked up and rubbed the back of her neck. She was a bit embarrassed to admit that she had been holding onto it for far longer than she had intended to. At some point it had found an almost permanent spot in her room, and on the few occasions that she had noticed it among her other belongings, she mentally noted that she would get around to reading it eventually.

"Oh... sorry 'bout that. Didn't have much time to read it before. I was gonna return it soon. Promise."

"Don't worry about it, keep it," he replied. "If you want, you can help yourself to the rest of my collection when you get back home." He briefly thought of how many other manuals he must have had lying around his house. The one she held had its share of valuable knowledge, but he had mastered most of the techniques in that particular book quite a while ago. "How do you like it so far?"

"Pretty fascinating. I'm almost half-way through it already. Wish I had started readin' about this kind of stuff years ago."

"Never too late to start," Link replied. "If you think you're ready, I can teach you a few things. Practical training is better than a book anyway."

Malon quickly hopped up from her spot on the ground with a wide smile on her face. "Oh, I'd love to! Show me whatever you can." She had wanted to try her hand at swordsmanship for years, and she knew of no better potential teacher than Link.

Link chuckled and slowly returned to his feet before he removed a spare sword from his belongings and gave it to his friend. Malon studied it carefully, mentally noting the anatomy of the blade and hilt. It had been a few years since she had hefted a blade, and she took a few practice swings into the air, doing her best to emulate the maneuvers she had learned from the book. Link stretched and casually observed for the moment.

"Ready when you are."

"Ready," she replied, planting herself into a standard fighting stance in front of him. "Don't go too easy now," she added with a bit of a smirk.

"Maybe in a little while," he replied with a chuckle. "For now, let's just go over the basics."

Link proceeded to demonstrate several essential attacks by slicing his blade through the air. Initially he moved slowly and emphasized the more subtle muscle movements. Malon mirrored his attacks and kept pace with him as his attacks became faster. All the while, his movements remained crisp and precise.

After a few minutes, Link would move on to another maneuver, often showing how one attack could flow into a follow-up. Perhaps more importantly, he spoke of how a clumsy attack could leave one open for a counterattack.

"Mind your footwork," he gently advised. "Stability is everything."

She nodded and adjusted her posture, delivering a stronger motion with her next swing.

The lessons continued into the afternoon, long past the point that they had originally intended. Malon wiped some sweat from her brow as she lifted the blade once more and prepared for another attack. Link quietly observed her as she repeated a short series of maneuvers. As with any new student, Malon had more than a few areas for improvement, but Link could certainly not fault her eagerness or determination. With a shout, she performed another combination. Her power was impressive, despite her obvious fatigue. For a moment, she placed her hands on her knees and breathed deeply before slowly returning to her fighting position. Normally, Link would have been content to train with her for as long as she wanted, but the mid afternoon sun was a constant reminder of their urgency of their trip.

"I think you've earned a break," he stated, offering her a bottle of water.

"Ahh, thanks," she replied. She sheathed her weapon and quickly downed the contents of the bottle. "Still have a long way to go." Her mind was largely preoccupied with the more difficult maneuvers that she hadn't quite mastered yet. Once or twice, she had fallen to the ground after losing balance. Worse still were the occasions where she had dropped her weapon. She hoped to soon forget about such embarrassments. "Sorry if I got kinda clumsy after a while."

"Don't sweat it. You did great," he said sincerely. "You've already got a lot of the basics down."

"Well, I am learnin' from the best," she said with a bit of a laugh as they resumed their walk down the road.

"Ha, if you say so. A few more lessons, and I think you'll be ready for the next step. You've got a lot of potential, Malon."

"Thank you," she returned with a warm smile. "I'm lookin' forward to it already!" She knew that most combat teachers wouldn't be nearly as patient as he was.

"It's the least I can do after all of those horsemanship lessons you gave me," he said with a bit of a laugh.

A look of mild surprise crossed her face and she began to laugh along with him. "Link, that must've been over ten years ago. You don't need to repay me for something like that."

"Well, I'm still using your lessons today, aren't I? Besides, you had to put up with me falling out of the saddle. Over and over..." A few less than pleasant memories began to return to him.

They quickened their pace as they continued on, hoping to make up for some of the time that they had spent. The path before them stretched further into the rolling hills, at times leading them over an old stone bridge or past the ruins of a long-abandoned settlement. Malon continued to sing and even tried to encourage her friend to join her, but never found him willing to do so. It always amused her that a confident fighter like him was so terrified of something as harmless as singing.

They briefly considered continuing on for a few hours after nightfall. However, the more Link thought of the idea, the more disquieted he became. Although the area was not known for highwaymen or aggressive animals, Link knew that traveling so late was ill-advised, even without the threat of Ganon's creatures. After several hours, they agreed to stop for the night among the remains of a centuries-old fortification. Very little of the architecture remained standing, and most of the large stone bricks had since been weathered by time and left half-buried in the ground. The structure no longer had a roof for them, but it seemed as good a place as any to stay. It would be distant enough from the road not to attract the attention of passersby, yet not so far as to leave them isolated.

The warm orange sun began to dip below the far horizon, turning the day to dusk. The duo huddled near their campfire and made themselves ready for a night under the stars. Malon quietly finished a modest supper as she gazed into the warm fire, the flames reflecting in her deep red hair. At the same time, a feeling of unease crept over Link's mind. He spoke less and less as the evening went on, instead listening carefully to his surroundings. Although he saw and heard nothing, he dreaded what might be lurking in the approaching night.

He looked across the fire to his friend and smiled a bit. Malon's company had made his trip far more bearable thus far. Typically, he traveled only with his horse, and his days would consist of long periods of silence, interrupted only by a brief nod or greeting to the few passersby that he happened to meet. Having his best friend at his side was a great change of pace.

An uncharacteristic frown slowly appeared on her face and it became clear that something was troubling her. "Something wrong?" he asked. "You've been kind of quiet."

She looked up from the fire and shifted around a bit. She hadn't expected him to notice her concern. "Hmm? Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking."

"About those monsters, right?"

She nodded slightly. She had avoided mentioning them at all during the day and would've been content not to bring them up at all. Just mentioning or thinking about Ganon seemed to chill the air around them.

"I still can't believe what I saw," she said in a hushed tone. "Those eyes - it was like starin' into... nothing. They were just... haunting." The sound of the creature's hideous roar echoed in her mind.

Link couldn't stand to see her like this. He shifted around the campfire and sat next to her, offering her an extra blanket as some form of comfort.

Malon suppressed a lump in her throat. A thought weighed heavily on her mind, and she tried to keep her composure. "I just wish I could've..." she began before trailing off. "I feel terrible for abandoning you like that." She could still feel a sense of guilt stinging her.

Link stared at her in confusion. "Abandoning me? What do you mean?"

"During the attack on the village, I... I just ran away like a frightened child. I left you all by yourself." The sorrow on her face became more apparent, and she felt like concealing it from him. "I know you wanted me to run, but I shouldn't have. That's why I wanted to come with you. I'm so sorry."

He hadn't expected to hear such a thing from her. For a moment he sat in silence. "Malon, you have nothing to be sorry for. You're not a coward."

His words brought some measure of comfort to her, but she could still feel the sting of running away. "But you stood and fought that thing... practically by yourself."

"Doesn't mean I wasn't scared too." Malon said nothing as he went on. Link had rarely admitted to such things, even to her.

"I wish I didn't have to leave like this... I'd much rather be back in Sovec. But, I know what's expected of me. I've had to learn to control my fear for years." A small smile appeared on his face as he looked her in the eyes. "You're far braver than you give yourself credit for. I could never think less of you."

Malon pulled him into a large hug, which he returned happily. "Thank you, Link," she said quietly. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

She rested her head on his shoulder as they continued to watch the fire and talk quietly. The night grew cold and still, interrupted only by the crackling of the flames. As time dragged on and the moon rose higher into the cloudless sky, Malon could feel her eyelids begin to grow heavy. The long day on the road and the rigorous training session had been draining, and she supposed that she probably would've been able to sleep soundly for hours, even on one of the large stone slabs. In time, she bid her friend goodnight and found a cozy spot next to the fire before slowly drifting off to sleep.

However, Link stayed awake for several more hours. At first, it was unintentional. He lied down on his makeshift bedroll and struggled to find rest, tossing and turning for some time before he gave up around midnight. He occupied himself with tasks that he normally did on restless traveling nights, namely by tending to the fire and sharpening his weapons a bit more, not that they really needed it.

As the moon drifted across the deep, starlit sky, Link could feel an eerie wind begin to move through the otherwise silent landscape. An unnatural chill ran through his body as he came to a realization. He had not heard the call of a bird, the chirping of cicadas, or much of anything else in hours. The quiet, subtle sounds of nature had somehow disappeared, and in his weariness he had almost failed to notice. He couldn't explain how, but something about the breeze that now swept through the ruins filled him with a sense of dread.

Link slowly sat up straight and moved his hand for his sword, quietly unsheathing it upon locating it in the dwindling light of the campfire. Cautiously, he stood up and turned from the fire, allowing his eyes to adjust to the darkness beyond the ruins. All that he could see was an endless expanse of dark meadows before him. They were empty, but this did nothing to allay his worry. Everything about this night seemed to echo the night of the attack.

 _"Please... please let me be wrong."_

Link looked to his friend, who was still fast asleep. He hoped desperately that the fear welling up inside him was nothing more than the product of sleeplessness, but he knew better. He gently nudged her awake with his hand.

"Malon... wake up..." he whispered, just barely above the threshold of hearing.

The redhead stirred awake and rubbed her eyelids, at first a bit confused. After noticing the sword in her friend's hand and the late hour, she knew that nothing good was happening. A thousand thoughts and fears began to race through her mind.

"Did you see something?" she returned quietly, rising to her feet. "Is something out there?"

As much as he wanted to say no, he wasn't the least bit sure. "I-I don't know. Keep your eyes open."

Malon nodded and retrieved the sword she had practiced with earlier. She gripped the handle of her blade as tight as she could, now feeling the same unsettling wind that had froze Link moments earlier. Link also handed her his shield – it was the only one he had, but he wasn't about to let her go undefended if he could help it. Their horses had also grown more restless as well. Though they both were normally well-behaved and even-tempered, they had started to move about nervously. The two Hylians stood back to back so that they could see as much of the area as possible.

Minutes passed by without a word between them, though it seemed like far longer. Malon could feel her heart begin to race as she imagined those terrible creatures leaping out from the shadows.

Link froze as he felt the ground begin to shift slightly beneath him. _"No... no, please..."_

The quake subsided for a few moments, only to abruptly resume with greater intensity. Malon and Link exchanged a look of horror, though Link tried to mask it.

"We need to get out of here," he stated, moving towards their horses with Malon at his side. "If we hurry we should be able to outrun-"

His sentence was cut short as the unthinkable happened. The ground between him and the horses exploded, sending a column of soil and stones into the air. An ear-piercing roar tore through the air, momentarily causing them to recoil in pain. They fought the instinct to drop their weapons and plug their ears, instead backing away from the eruption as quickly as they could. Before they could move far, another explosion ripped through the night air behind them.

Malon began to shake with fear, almost freezing in place. Her body felt simultaneously weak and heavy. The steps she took felt as though she was walking through waist-deep water. Internally, Link was just as terrified as his friend, but his fear was eclipsed by raw anger. He didn't know nor particularly care whether they had found him by chance or by tracking him. At this point, he cared less about his own well-being and far more about the safety of his friend. He thought of distracting the beasts long enough for Malon to escape by horseback, but he quickly discarded it. It would only divide the two of them, and one of the monsters would surely give chase.

"Stay close to me," he whispered. "Don't worry, I'll protect you."

Malon squeezed her eyes shut for a moment, desperately wishing that she'd somehow wake up and find that she had merely experienced a very lucid nightmare. Every self-preservation instinct within her commanded her to run, but she knew that would accomplish nothing. "T-thank you," she stammered, peering above the edge of the shield in front of her.

The two lizard-like creatures began to emerge from the chasms they had created, each of them growling and hissing with unnatural tones. As they made heavy steps across the ground, the very grass beneath them began to wither into dust.

"Their neck and joints are lightly armored," Link advised. "Don't attack unless you're absolutely sure you have an opening. Just do whatever you can to defend."

Malon nodded and forced herself to stare at the terrible beast as it appeared in front of her. A familiar red glow shined through the cloud of dust that had been created. She was much closer to it than last time, and she could now see it far more clearly – everything about it was grotesque.

Without warning, the creature lunged at her with a large swipe of its claws. She narrowly raised her shield in time to absorb the brunt of the strike, but the force behind it was enough to send both Link and herself to the ground. Link recovered and helped his friend back to her feet just in time to avoid another attack.

The ranch girl backed away with uncertain strides as Link parried another attack and struck at the beast with a loud yell. The blow harmlessly glanced off of the creature's scaled hide at a bad angle, but it was enough to irritate the beast even more.

Malon dove over a fallen column as one of the beasts lunged at her once more. She landed awkwardly but managed to hold onto her weapon and quickly returned to her feet, frantically looking around not only for the beast that was pursuing her, but also for her friend.

"Link! Link!" she called out.

"Over here!" he responded, not removing his attention from his enemy.

She spotted him seconds later, but not before the beast leaped at her once more, narrowly missing and instead slashing the shield, leaving deep gashes on the surface. The raw energy from the impact was enough to send a shockwave of pain through her arm. Adrenaline began to kick in, and she had no idea how long she could keep avoiding the attacks before she collapsed from exhaustion.

She backed towards Link, being sure to keep her attention focused on the creature. Every so often, she dared to take measured defensive swings at the beast. They were intended less as attempts at wounding the scaled fiend and more as efforts to keep distance between them. The monster did not flinch at these attempts, but for the moment, it was enough to buy her some time.

One of the monsters circled away from Link and snarled, staring at the Hylian with empty yet furious white eyes that pierced the night air. Link studied its every movement, anticipating another attack at any moment. At the same time, he shot a glare directly into the creature's eyes, daring it to move. He wasn't sure how mindless his foe was, but he hoped that he could goad it into an attack on his own terms.

"Come on!" he spat. "I'm right here!"

As he had hoped, the creature let out a blood-chilling roar before it charged at him, shaking the ground with each heavy step. Link kept his footing and held his ground, jumping out of the way just in time to counterattack with a well-placed stab. The creature yelled in pain as it recoiled backwards. Link shouted and pressed the attack while he had the advantage, driving his blade into the beast's nearest weak points. With each subsequent blow, the fight left the beast until it stopped moving.

Link backed away from it as soon as he was certain that it was no more. He quickly reunited with his friend, exchanging looks of greater confidence.

"Good job," said Malon, still keeping a close watch on the monster that circled them carefully.

"Thanks," he replied. He briefly considered their position among the ruins and found that they had little room to move around. "I think I can lure this one away. Just get ready to -"

He cut himself off as a horrifying shriek emanated from the beast. It reared up on its hind legs before breaking into a charge, this one even faster than the last. Although it was heading towards the both of them, it had clearly shifted its attention from Link to Malon. A harrowing roar sounded from its maw, causing them both to freeze in place. Time seemed to slow as the creature drew closer by the second. A terrible realization flashed in Link's mind in less than a second – there wasn't enough time for him to draw the beast away from her, nor was there enough time or space for her to leap away cleanly. He had to make a split-second decision or risk certain death for her.

"Look out!" he shouted, throwing himself in front of his friend just in time to absorb the impact of the beast's charge.

The creature became tangled with him until they were practically face to face, furiously attacking Link at close range as he countered with everything he had. In the intense fray, he couldn't hope to dodge or parry as he lied beneath its weight, instead sacrificing his defenses to hack away at whatever he could. With his sword, he hewed and stabbed at the enormous creature's underside, desperately searching for any kind of opening. With his free hand, he attempted to grab the monster by the throat and restrain it. For every time he successfully struck the beast, he was wounded by the beast's claws. His light armor was failing. He yelled out in pain but continued his attacks for as long as he was able.

At the same time, Malon had been knocked to the ground by the force of the diverted charge, striking her head on a stone slab in the process. As she attempted to stand, her vision became hazy and her balance failed her. After a few moments, she started to regain her bearings and saw the unimaginable before her.

"NO! LINK!" She charged at the creature, no longer caring about her own survival.

"Hold on, Link!" she shouted. She reached for the beast's throat with one hand and began to furiously strike its head with her blade. With malice in its eyes, it turned its attention towards her and prepared to attack with its massive claws. With every ounce of energy she had, she yelled and drove her blade into the beast's maw before it could land a blow. Within moments, it fell motionless and she shoved it off of her friend.

"Link! Link!" Her eyes widened and teared up as she knelt down and helped her friend back up. At first, he could only sit, suppressing painful grunts with every movement. Malon looked him over in terror. The beast's attacks had left severe wounds all over his body and she had to look away after only a second or two. Seeing her best friend in such a state shattered her to her core.

 _"No... no, this isn't happening..."_

"Come on, Link stay with me!" she cried. The hunter kept his eyes opened and clutched his hand gently around her shoulder.

"I'm... I'm here..." he managed to say in a weak tone. The world before him had become a blur of nearly unrecognizable shapes and colors, and he could barely muster the strength to form words.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," Malon stated. "I promise." She frantically looked around for their supply bag, finding that its contents had been scattered during the fight. To her horror, she saw that their horses had not survived the chaos. As painful as it was to see, there was nothing that she could do for them now.

She carefully helped Link sit upright against a collapsed stone wall. His skin felt cold and it was growing more pale. She continued to speak to him as she gathered as many of the medical supplies as she could. A few bottles had been strewn about in the grass, which she quickly scooped up.

"S-stay with me, Link, don't close your eyes," she said with a shaking voice. She had to wipe away the tears that were now streaming down her face, all the while ignoring the growing pain surging in her head.

"M-Malon..." he began.

"That's it, keep talking, you're gonna be fine," she encouraged him.

She laid out some of the bandages and medicine in front of her before discarding his ruined armor and his tattered shirt. His torso and arms had been slashed in multiple places. The sight was almost impossible to bear. Her heart sank and her stomach churned as it became more evident that their meager supplies wouldn't be enough. She had no serious experience with major injuries, and instead would have to act on instinct. A bizarre smell wafted through the air as she uncorked a particularly potent potion. Without sparing a single drop, she carefully applied the entire bottle to his wounds.

Link grimaced in pain but remained conscious. The pain was overwhelming and seemed to be radiating from everywhere at once. "Malon, are you... are you alright?"

She looked him in the eyes and fought back more tears. Even as he was fighting off unimaginable pain, he was still worried about her.

"I-I'm fine," she stuttered. Her answer was enough to make him smile a bit more. She continued her triage with trembling hands, applying pressure to the larger wounds and trying to bandage them as much as she could. Link also tried to apply pressure to his wounds, but it was clear that he was barely managing to stay conscious.

"Link..." Malon began. "Thank you... You saved my life." The last few minutes played in her mind over and over and a terrible regret stung her. "I'm-I'm so sorry. I-I never should have come here, I..."

"You don't have to apologize," he replied quietly. With every moment, his vision grew more and more blurry, but he could still manage to focus on her and listen to her voice. Though he didn't want to admit it, and he did everything he could to stay awake, he wasn't certain that he'd be able to hang on for very long.

A minute or two later, Malon realized that she had exhausted everything she had. Every drop of medicine was gone, and every bandage had been used. As she had done before, she had even torn her apron to make extra bandages, but it still wasn't enough.

"Link, I've done everything I can," she said, desperation evident in her tone. "I've gotta get you out of here. We've gotta find help."

Link nodded slowly, his breaths steadily becoming weaker. She didn't even bother asking if he could stand up, as she already knew the answer. Even if he somehow was able to return to his feet, she wasn't about to make him expend any more energy. Instead, she knelt down and carefully lifted him onto her back. Searing pain raced through her back and legs after taking only a few steps, but she ignored the agony and pushed on. She didn't care if she had to walk all night and throughout the next day with him like this. She didn't care if she exhausted all of her adrenaline and destroyed every muscle in her body – it would be a small price to pay to save him.

 _"This is all my fault..."_ she scolded herself, tears welling up in her eyes. _"This is happening because of me."_

As she neared the stone road, she saw the endless path stretching towards the opposing horizons. It would take well over a day to reach the next village on foot, and the only other nearby town was their own. She fought back against a growing shadow of hopelessness. Her only chance was to head towards the nearest town and happen across a traveler that could help them.

"It's alright Link," she grunted between strained breaths. "You're gonna- you're gonna be fine."

Link shifted slightly, keeping his arms wrapped loosely around her shoulders. His awareness and strength were fading quickly.

"Malon... it's okay," he murmured. "Don't worry about me... just... stay safe." His voice was weak and almost inaudible, but each utterance clearly required a massive effort on his part. As welcome as it was to hear his voice, she didn't like the tone he had.

"No!" she shouted, taking several more deliberate steps towards home. "Stay with me! Stay with me!"

Her mind was a maelstrom of fear and memories. Images from their childhood came flooding back to her as she pressed onward down the dark road. Days spent running and laughing together in the vast fields, the games they played on warm summer afternoons, quiet nights under the stars – it was all so vivid in her thoughts, and yet impossibly distant.

Only a few minutes had passed, but the searing pain had made it feel like an eternity. Each step was more agonizing than the last. She commanded her muscles to comply even as they felt like they were on fire. Her lungs struggled desperately for air, but she summoned the energy to speak every so often. "Hang on, Link! It's only a little farther. We're almost there." It was obviously untrue, but she had to keep the both of them hopeful. On more than one occasion, she collapsed to one knee in exhaustion and had to force herself back up through sheer willpower.

 _"I don't care what it takes... he has to survive. The world needs him – I need him."_

After what seemed like miles of slow walking, it appeared that chance had finally turned their way. A trader approached from the horizon in front of them, and Malon stopped to wave him down. To her utter relief, he had a large horse-drawn cart of supplies in tow, and he was more than willing to turn around and give them a ride. He even discarded as much of the extra weight from his cargo as he could – anything that might slow them down even a little bit.

Malon remained in the back of the cart with Link as the trader encouraged his horses to gallop faster than they had ever gone before. Even as her body commanded her to lie down and seek rest, she stayed awake and kept pressure on Link's wounds with her own hands. But, to her horror, it clearly wasn't doing enough. Link began to move even less, and his responses were growing weaker.

"Link! Link! Open your eyes!" she shouted, trying desperately to pull him away from death.

Link had nothing left in reserve and could feel himself slipping away. In the fog of his vision, he was just barely able to see his friend. A faint smile appeared on the young swordsman's face as he gently placed his hand on top of Malon's. The symbol of the Triforce glowed faintly on the back of it, like the last ember of a dying fire. He realized that while he may have failed his mission, he could take solace in knowing that she was okay.

"Malon... you're the best friend anyone could ever have. I'm so glad I got to know you." She froze as he heard these words.

"No! We're almost there! Please just hang on, Link! Don't give up!" she pleaded with tears streaming down her face.

"Goodbye, Malon," he whispered. "Thank you... for everything."

Before she could reply, his hand fell away, and his eyes had closed.

"LINK!" she cried. "NO! Don't leave me!" She did everything she could think of to pull him back. But it was too late. Link was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

An inescapable gloom filled the air of the village. The already quiet paths that bisected the town had become almost deserted. Many places that normally served as lively gathering points had fallen silent. Gripped by sorrow, some people were slow to leave their homes and face the world. Others were reluctant to open their doors out of fear, particularly at night. Parents forbade their children from staying out past sunset and from staying too close to open windows. Whatever had claimed Link's life would undoubtedly be waiting for them in the shadows, they supposed. Many considered packing what they could and putting the village behind them. Most didn't have the means.

The denizens of Sovec that did venture from their home mostly did so out of obligation – to tend to their livestock, to replenish their supplies, or to stand guard. Of the few remaining sentries that continued to patrol the streets, a new sense of dread hung over them. At night, their lanterns seemed dimmer against the encroaching gloom around them. A few hushed voices could occasionally be heard at a store or at the local tavern, but not much more than that. If a stranger happened to pass through the village, they may have mistaken it for a ghost town.

Off in the corner of her ranch, a lone woman sat in the loft of a barn, as still and silent as a young lady ran her hand across the old wooden floor beneath her and gazed out of a window into the slate gray sky. As a kid, she had sat with her best friend in this very same spot, sharing stories and goofing around when they should have been doing their chores. The loft always smelled of hay and animals, but it was peaceful and cozy - far removed from the relative noisiness of the rest of the village. The same quiet that Malon had enjoyed here in years past was now a stifling emptiness.

It had been five days since his death, and the reality never became easier to accept. Many of the townspeople had visited her to offer condolences. Talon, Ingo, and some of her other friends had also stopped by the ranch regularly, hoping that anything they said might be able to restore even a bit of her optimism. Unfortunately, it seemed that their words did little to affect her. She might nod or give an occasional "thank you" for their kind words, but she continued to move listlessly and her sleeping habits had grown terrible. All of her energy was dedicated to taking care of the farm, sometimes with the assistance of others. Tasks that she had done almost daily had now become considerably more exhausting. As much as she wanted to believe that Link would miraculously appear before her, she knew better than to believe in such impossibilities. Even when she tried to shove the foul memory out of her mind, the soreness lingered in her body as a constant reminder.

 _"It's all my fault..."_ The thought haunted her ceaselessly.

Around late afternoon, the soft sound of footsteps could be heard on the wooden floorboards beneath the loft. Malon could hear them easily enough in the silence, but she did not react to them, even as her father came into view. After a few moments, he spotted her.

"I've been lookin' for you. How're you holdin' up, sweetheart?" His normally jolly tone had turned somber, and a look of disquiet appeared on his wrinkled face.

She slowly turned her gaze to her father. "I'm okay, I guess." It was a half-truth. She'd wake up tomorrow and continue on with her life, but she didn't know if she'd ever have the same liveliness in her step. The idea of singing a joyous tune ever again seemed impossible.

"Wanna come down soon? I can fix you a warm dinner. Anything you want."

"No thanks," she replied, shaking her head gently.

Talon's shoulders drooped a bit. He couldn't stand to see his daughter like this. "You sure you don't want to come down, at least? It's kinda stuffy in here."

Malon had half a mind to stay in that spot for the rest of the day, and perhaps through the night. But as difficult as it was to leave, she knew that remaining there was unlikely to make her feel better. She slowly exhaled and descended a wooden ladder before joining her father. Talon placed his arm around her shoulder as they made their way back into the fields. As they stepped out into the pasture, a light drizzling of rain met them, followed by the low rumble of thunder in the distance. They wandered together towards the farmhouse under the dull overcast sky.

When Malon was a young girl, her mother passed away. Time had been slow to erase the few memories that she had of her. As she grew up, she had looked to her father for all of life's answers. Can you teach me how to read? Why do animals act like that? What do I do if I see a wolf? How do I fix a broken roof? Almost without fail, he seemed to know everything. It felt only natural to ask him another question now.

"Why... why couldn't I save him?" she asked below her breath. She didn't truly expect an answer from him, but she had to ask anyway.

Talon's gut wrenched at her words and he struggled to find some kind of answer. "I'm so sorry, honey," he said after a few moments. Over the decades, he had lost more than a few friends. Some had perished from age or illness, while others had fallen in battle. "I know how you must feel. But... but he wouldn't want you to be sad and sit around, would he?"

"No..."

"He'd want you to be happy, right? He wouldn't want you fret or lose hope."

She nodded in response, though a terrible feeling gripped her. As difficult as it was for them to lose such a close friend, they now had to accept the reality that Ganon's evil would only flourish more in Link's absence.

 _"It might be impossible to stop him now -"_ She stopped herself and tried to dislodge the thought. Whether it was true or not, she couldn't allow herself to slip into despair.

 _"I have to be strong,"_ she told herself. _"I just have to keep going."_ She released a long breath as the two continued their walk back home.

Night had slowly blanketed the land. With her father having left hours before, Malon now sat alone in the silence of her room after eating a small meal. Sitting at the edge of her bed, she prepared to head off to sleep a few hours earlier than normal. It felt as though she was constantly being drained of energy just by being awake.

Before she lowered her head to her pillow, she picked up something from the dresser next to her – a small, framed pictograph that had been taken years ago. She had glanced at this picture countless times before she went to sleep, but rarely had she examined it as closely as she did now. The picture showed her at the lake with Link as they enjoyed a picnic on a balmy summer afternoon. Although it had not been the first or last time that they had done made the trip out there, she could still remember this specific occasion – the delicious food, the cool waters of the lake, and of course, the laughs they shared. After examining it for a little while longer, she closed her eyes and turned her head downward. She would give anything to go back to those times, even for just an hour or two.

She shut off the lights and slipped beneath her blankets. For what seemed like hours, she lied awake staring at the ceiling, unable to think of much beyond their final hours together. Sometime around midnight, her exhaustion prevailed, her eyelids began to droop, and she finally drifted off into an uncomfortable sleep.

After maybe a few hours of rest, the stillness of the room was disrupted. A voice seemed to call from everywhere at once.

 _"Malon... Awaken..."_

Somehow, Malon had heard it. She shifted under her bed sheets, lingering in a foggy, half-conscious state.

 _"Was I... dreaming?"_ she wondered to herself as her senses began to return. For better or worse, it was very uncommon for her to have dreams, and she somehow doubted that she had been in the midst of one. Whatever this was, it seemed different.

The voice called out once more. " _Malon..."_

The redhead snapped awake and sat up, quickly looking around the room as the sound echoed in her mind. It wasn't a dream – she had definitely heard that. However, the room before her appeared to be exactly as she had left it. She slowly slipped out of bed and began to walk around uneasily, examining her surroundings carefully.

 _"A thief?"_ she wondered. A cursory look over the room suggested otherwise. None of her belongings had been disturbed and she could hear nothing except for the sound of her own breathing and the gentle, rhythmic sound of rainfall outside.

 _"No, that's not it. Why would a thief speak and wake me up?"_ There were very few things of monetary value worth taking from the farmhouse anyway. If anything on her ranch was at risk of theft, it was her beloved animals. Fortunately, she could hear no sounds of distress from them. _  
_  
Suddenly, before her very eyes, a small glow appeared and began to hover in the center of the room. She stared in awe as the light cast a bright green glow over her. Despite its size, it was able to illuminate a great portion of the space.

"W-what in the world?" she said below her breath. While she was initially stunned by its sudden appearance, she sensed no threat from it. Her curious side encouraged her to reach out for it, but she thought better of it.

The light began to grow in size, causing Malon to back away from it. At first, it was barely the size of her palm, but after a few moments, it had grown to several feet tall. Malon's eyes widened as she backed up to the wall, unable to explain what she was seeing. It wasn't just a light – there was something about it that seemed to fill the entire room with a renewed warmth and energy.

The intensity of the jade light suddenly increased, but she could not keep her eyes off of it. To her utter amazement, a figure slowly appeared from the glow, as if stepping out from a mist. Malon gasped as the figure came into view.

Before her stood a tall woman, clad in a flowing dress of many different shades of green, each one verdant and striking. Golden bands dangled loosely around her waist and wrists. Her eyes shined like emeralds, glowing with the same calm light that surrounded her. Long, deep green hair reached down her back and rested in locks on her shoulders. While she looked to be in her late thirties, something about her suggested that she was far older. A faint smile appeared on the woman's face, and her presence seemed to drive away the shadows around her. She took a graceful step, coming into clearer view.

Malon struggled to comprehend what stood in front of her and she was hesitant to speak at first. Soon, she realized that she had nothing to fear from this person, though the word "person" didn't seem quite right.

"How...?" she began in the quietest whisper. "You're..."

The woman's expression did not change. She stood and waited patiently as Malon tried to collect herself.

Malon finally spoke in a hushed tone. "...Farore?"

The woman nodded slowly in response. Malon gasped and fell to her knees in awe. It was unlike anything she had ever witnessed before, and a thousand questions raced through her mind.

 _"How is this possible? What could the Oracle possibly want with me?"_ As she was growing up, she had heard tales about Farore and her sisters, appearing here and there to spread knowledge and goodwill throughout the ages. They would disappear as quickly as they appeared, often fading into legend with the passing years. Not since Malon was very young had she ever thought of seeing one of them.

The smile on Farore's face had grown as she stepped forward. "Please, stand." She held out her hand and helped Malon back to her feet. Her voice was calm and gentle, yet somehow bold. Though Malon had wondered if she was hallucinating, she couldn't doubt her corporeal form after she helped her up.

"Do you know why I am here?" Farore asked with graceful deliberation. Her voice seemed to reverberate through the air, almost as though she was standing in a cave.

Malon was still struggling to process the presence before her, and she hadn't tried to grapple with that question yet. She slowly shook her head. "N-no, I'm sorry."

Without a word, the Oracle held her hands out as though she was offering a bowl. The Triforce of Courage appeared between them and radiated with unfathomable energy, far greater than what she had seen on Link's hand. Malon reflexively tried to shield her eyes from the brightness, but quickly found that it didn't hurt her vision. After a few moments, Farore lowered her hands.

"This is a dire time, Malon. At this very moment, Ganon's evil is spreading across the land. Left unchecked, the world will soon be plunged into darkness." Her tone was solemn and yet completely devoid of any kind of fear. "I trust that you understand the gravity of the situation?"

"Y-yes, I suppose so." She was already wary of where this might be going.

"I have come to ask something of you. Whether you accept it or not is entirely up to you."

Malon's eyes were still wide, even as the glow around her visitor seemed to fade ever so slightly. She began to consider what Farore might want. Only one possibility stuck in her mind, and she tried to dismiss it. _"No way, she... she'd never ask me to..."_

"The passing of your friend was tragic, and Hyrule will not soon forget his sacrifice," Farore said. "The world is still in need of a guardian. I believe that you can be that guardian, Malon."

The farm girl froze in place, quietly waiting for her to retract her words with "just kidding". It simply had to be a joke. She began to tremble and had to take a moment to gather herself. In a way, she almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of such a suggestion, though she didn't dare do so audibly. Farore's expression still did not change, however.

"I... y-you want _me_ to take Link's place? You want _me_ to face Ganon?" she stammered. "With all due respect, I-I couldn't possibly, I mean – I'm not..."

Farore did not interrupt her or display anything resembling disappointment or frustration. She had clearly had expected this very response. As Malon trailed off, the lady in green spoke once more. "You're not what?"

"I'm not... I'm not a warrior. I'm just a farmer," she said quietly. "I'm not brave or strong. I'm very sorry, but you've got the wrong person."

"I don't believe that," Farore replied, never breaking her calm tone. "I believe you are being unfair to yourself."

Malon shook her head. "I don't have it in me. When those monsters appeared... I-I was terrified. I could barely do anything."

The Oracle tilted her head curiously. "When Link was being attacked, you rushed in to save him, did you not?"

"I guess. But I was too late."

"You did not know that at the time. You risked a lot to help him. In that moment, you were determined to save him at any cost." For the moment, Malon said nothing.

"That spark of courage meant everything," Farore continued. "You may not yet have confidence in yourself, but Link certainly did."

Malon shifted about uneasily. "He seemed unsure about me goin' with him. I only got in the way." It felt unpleasant to talk about herself in such a manner, but she felt that she had to speak plainly.

"You may not possess the same martial prowess that he did, but he never questioned your character or your heart. He thought very highly of you."

 _"_ _You've got a lot of potential, Malon."_ His words echoed in her mind. It was difficult to dismiss Link's words as mere flattery – his sincerity was unmistakable.

"I know that this is a lot to take in," Farore stated. "The choice is yours to make, but I ask that you consider what I have said. I would not be here if I did not have confidence in you."

As Malon stood silent, a sting of guilt ripped into her over and over. _"_ _It's my fault he's dead... I should never have been there."_ The thought had haunted her without ceasing, and she felt that no amount of apologizing would ever be enough. _"_ _But... maybe I can still make things right."_

The farm girl looked up at the lady in green. _"_ _I still have no idea what she thinks I can do, but... I can't just sit around and do nothing._ _I have to try."_

Malon took a deep breath. Even as the fear built up within her, she fought to shut it out. "I can't promise that I'll succeed... but I'll do everything I can."

Farore smiled warmly. "I can't ask any more of you. Rest assured, although my power is not limitless, I will help you on your journey. In time, you will become more than you've ever imagined."

This brought a great deal of comfort to her, though she was still filled with tremendous uncertainty. Even now, she could feel herself trembling. "What would you have me do?"

"Well, first I'd like you to get a good night's sleep," she replied, her tone a bit lighter now. "You'll have to be well-rested for the challenges ahead of you."

Malon moved back towards her bed as Farore continued to speak. "Worry not, I will see you early tomorrow morning. Good night."

Before Malon could say anything further, Farore had disappeared in a flash of light. In an instant, the room had lost much of its warmth, though a certain energy still lingered in the air. Malon slipped back under the covers, still trying to process everything she had just seen. Despite everything, she still managed to fall asleep after some time.

* * *

Morning arrived and slowly began to drive away the gray clouds from the day before. A mist swept across the meadows of the village, and a cool breeze drifted through the tall trees that shadowed the mountain. The forest floor was partially illuminated by rays of light that had managed to reach down through the treetops. The soil was disturbed only by the presence of a lone hiker who cautiously ascended the trail. The nearby wildlife took notice of her presence, though even the most timid of creatures sensed no threat from her.

Malon had awakened at dawn, as she had often done in preparation for hours of work around the ranch. This time however, she was up early to seek out the Elder. Malon placed her hand on the trunk of a wide tree, steadying herself before she hopped over a particularly large creek bed. She found the trail up the mountain to be unspoiled and untamed, but still manageable. Without the assistance of trail markers or a map of the immediate area, she instead followed a bright green bird who flitted from one tree branch to the next. Every so often, she would fall a distance behind, only to hear the sound of gentle chirping nearby, which allowed her to continue on.

On Farore's advice, Malon carried a small pack with her for the journey up the trail. After lifting herself over a natural embankment, she stopped and looked up to her guide, who now perched among the leaves of a tall maple tree. It was surprisingly easy to notice her, even with the verdant foliage around her.

The bird took note of Malon's hesitancy. She had been struggling to hide it all morning. A flash of green light obscured the bird momentarily. Once the glow had dissipated, Farore sat high on the same branch in her human form, looking down curiously at the hiker. The farm girl wasn't sure if she'd ever get used to seeing that.

"Is something wrong?" Farore asked, her tone patient. Her green dress flowed gently in the breeze. "It's only a little farther."

"I know," she replied quietly, adjusting the pack on her back. "I just don't know what the Elder will say." She continued up the trail, hoping to reach her destination within the hour.

Farore observed her casually. As Malon ventured further up the trail, Farore abruptly disappeared and materialized on another nearby branch, momentarily startling the traveler.

"I've never met her before," Malon added. "No idea what she's like, but I'm guessin' she won't be very happy to see me."

Farore feigned a quizzical look, not that anything Malon said truly surprised her. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, I wasn't really s'posed to go with him. That was all my idea." Deep down, she was certain that the Elder would accuse her of being reckless or not doing enough to save him. At worst, she might outright blame her for Link's death. As painful as it was, she found it difficult to argue otherwise. She desperately wished that she could somehow go back and stop herself from leaving, even if it meant saying goodbye to him earlier.

"Besides," Malon continued, trying to shift her thoughts elsewhere. "I don't think she'll have much confidence in me."

"Because you're not a warrior?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Perhaps, but you shouldn't let that discourage you. Nobody is born a soldier. Everyone has to start somewhere. There is much to be learned beyond fighting anyway."

Moments later, they reached the Elder's home, nestled within a small clearing. Malon eyed the cabin curiously. It seemed so simple, yet somehow remarkable. She glanced over her shoulder, but found that her guide had disappeared. Despite this, she felt certain that Farore was still nearby. She slowly approached the small dwelling and knocked on the wooden door after a moment of hesitation. At first, she could hear nothing on the other side of the door, but every moment only made her more nervous. Eventually, an aged voice called from the other side.

"What? Who's there?" She spoke slowly and there was a clear hint of sorrow in her tone.

"Umm... sorry to bother you, ma'am. My name's Malon. I'm a friend of Link's."

The Elder paused as she considered the unfamiliar name. "Hmm... What did you need?"

"It's... it's about Ganon." Just saying the name sent a chill through her. "I can't sit around any longer while his power grows. I want to help however I can."

The door slowly creaked open, revealing the Elder standing within a dimly lit room. Judging by her complexion, it was clear that she hadn't slept much in days. She let out a long breath before she spoke. "Enter."

Malon crossed the threshold and made her way to the center of the space. The Elder brightened the lights in the room until she was finally able to get a proper look at her guest. She evaluated the young woman briefly, her expression unchanging.

"You're a friend of Link's, you say?"

"Y-yes. I was with him on the night that he... passed. I tried to save him."

"Ahh, you're the one who traveled with him." To Malon's surprise, her tone was not accusatory or angry. Perhaps more surprising was that she had already heard of her, despite her remoteness. "I must say, I wasn't expecting to meet you."

"Yes, well... I'm very sorry, ma'am," she began, looking to the floor. "I-I know I shouldn't have left with him-"

She was cut off as the older woman slowly held up her hand. "Calm yourself. While you should not have gone with him, I am sure that you meant well. There would be little point in scolding you now anyway. I'm sure that you're going through a very difficult time. It's never easy to lose a friend... especially under such dreadful circumstances."

Malon's uneasiness subsided a bit, but a question still burned in her mind, one that she feared could never be answered. _"_ _If I hadn't been there... would he still be alive?"_ She knew that it would haunt her every day for the rest of her life.

"I want to make up for my actions," she stated. "Somebody has to face this threat. I want to fight in his place." _"_ _If I can,"_ she added to herself.

The Elder paused for a moment. "That's quite a statement. Do you believe you're prepared for such a task?"

"Y-yes, I do," she replied with as much confidence as she could muster.

The Elder took her staff and began to pace around her visitor, eyeing her as though she were looking at a complicated diagram. She evaluated everything she had seen, from her posture and stride to her tone of voice and subtle body language. After a few moments, she scratched her chin contemplatively and stepped back, apparently having concluded her observation.

Malon could see the doubt in her expression. Just then, she thought of the attack on her village. She clenched her fists as horrible images appeared in her mind. Her stomach turned at the thought of such a thing happening elsewhere. "I promise, I'll do whatever it takes," she began, a new sense of resolve filling her. "I'll keep fightin' 'til I no longer draw breath."

For a moment, her deep blue eyes glowed with a fierce shade of green, and the two Hylians could feel the room radiate with a warm energy. The Elder was stunned for a moment, but a smile slowly spread across her face.

"Very well. Just know that once you set your feet on this path, you might never leave it. Follow me, I believe I have some things that may help you on your journey."

She led the farm girl to the lower room of her house. Malon's eyes widened upon seeing the large collection of books, paintings, and other fragments of history. Before she could ask any questions, the Elder unlocked a large chest that had been sitting in the corner. The case had been covered in a fine layer of dust, and was easily overlooked compared to the rest of the room.

Malon watched intently as she produced a light hauberk, holding out the jacket of rings for her guest to see. Next, she removed a faded blue tunic from her belongings and held it up to the light. The short-sleeved blouse was rugged and not adorned with any special markings. Most people would not have given the items a second thought, but there was an unmistakable admiration in the Elder's eyes as she studied them.

"I have been holding on to these for some time, ever since my own adventuring days." She let out a small chuckle as she finished her sentence. "Go ahead, try them on," she continued before offering the items to her guest. "They may be a bit weathered, but rest assured, I've taken care of them."

Malon first slipped the mail onto her torso and moved about to get a feel for it. The sleeves of the mail stretched down to her elbows and the rest of the jacket went about a foot below her belt. To her relief, it was more lightweight and flexible than she had anticipated, and she didn't feel that her movement had been affected that much. It felt odd to wear such a thing, but she supposed that she would grow used to it. She then slipped the tunic over the mail and found that it too was rather light.

The Elder also offered her a round wooden shield. An unrecognizable symbol had been emblazoned in the center, but it had faded with age. Malon took hold of the shield and examined it closely, noting that while it had obviously been struck in more than a few places, it was very much intact.

"Saved my life more than a few times," the Elder stated.

Finally, she produced one more object and examined it for a few moments. In her hands, she held a sword, sheathed in a plain brown scabbard. It was clear that she was less prepared to part with the blade, even though it had been many years since she had used it. With a tinge of hesitation on her face, she offered it to her guest, who accepted it with a solemn bow of her head. After an approving nod from the Elder, Malon carefully drew it from its scabbard and studied it in awe. It was a simple arming sword, not unlike the kind used by the village guards. Its blade was sharp and had been polished quite thoroughly, but there was nothing ornate to it. No precious stones in the hilt, and no carvings in the blade. Although the design was unremarkable, Malon found it humbling and amazing all the same. She carefully moved it through the air a few times to get a feel for its weight before she returned it to its scabbard and fixed it to her belt.

"I can't thank you enough for these," she stated, still feeling rather overwhelmed. An immense feeling of responsibility washed over her, but she accepted it. "I promise I'll take good care of 'em."

A faint smile crossed the Elder's face as she observed her guest. In some ways, Malon reminded her of herself from many years ago. "I know the path ahead of you will be difficult, and I don't know where it will take you, but I hope that they will serve you well. Seek out Queen Zelda as soon as you can. She will be able to assist you." Malon nodded in acknowledgment.

The Elder then reached for a familiar book on a nearby bookshelf and opened it. The farm girl closely examined a sketching of a battle on the page. Despite its simplicity, the drawing seemed to strike her on a level she had never thought possible. The Elder's voice turned measurably more solemn. "But, before you leave, there is much for you to learn."

* * *

The next day, after bidding a tearful farewell to her father, Malon found herself cautiously walking down a particularly quiet stone road in town. The orange rays of dawn's light began to peak above the eastern horizon. A large pack was fixed to her back, and at her side was her strongest and most trusted horse, Epona. A fence slowly came into view, and Malon had to force herself to keep moving towards it. She had struggled to venture down this specific path, as it led to only one place – the cemetery.

A cool wind blew at her back as she reached the fence and looked over it, with sorrow filling her gaze. After leaving her horse behind for the moment, she reluctantly ventured into the small space, quickly noticing that she was alone. Whenever possible, she and her father would visit to offer words and flowers to anyone else that had recently passed, even if they did not happen to know them very well. She first approached the grave of her mother. It was never easy, but it was especially difficult to do so this morning. Even now, she could recall her mother imparting lessons and guidance to her. With a bow of her head and a tear in her eye, she laid a collection of flowers in front of the marker, silently promising to make her proud.

After some time, she slowly made her way towards another gravestone. She knelt before it and placed a trembling hand on top of the cold stone, causing her to shiver. It had not been the first time that she had seen it, but even now, she couldn't believe what was in front of her. As she saw her friend's name engraved across it, her shoulders drooped, with tears beginning to stream down her cheek and onto the grass. She opened her mouth to speak but struggled to find any words at first.

"Link, I miss you so much," she began, just barely above a whisper. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault... I wish I could see you just one last time." As she went on, her voice became less shaky. "I won't fail. I'll see this through to the end, whatever that may be."

For a while, she remained at his marker in silence until she was ready to depart. After laying a set of flowers before his stone, she reluctantly left the cemetery. She gripped the reigns of her loyal horse and made her way down the road, knowing that it could very well be the last time that she would ever see this place. A small green bird fluttered alongside her as she passed by her ranch. For the time being, it would be looked after by her father along with some of her close friends. As she ascended a hill just outside of town, Hyrule Castle seemed impossibly distant, not even a faint shadow on the western horizon. She could not help but look over her shoulder towards the cemetery one last time.


	6. Chapter 6

The road leading to Castle Town had proven to be empty, at least for a while. The closer Malon ventured towards the capital, the more frequently she passed by other people. From time to time, she would cross paths with a caravan of merchants, a small company of troops, or lone travelers like herself. Few of them paid much attention to her, except to offer a brief greeting before continuing on. An expanse of verdant plains stretched out in every direction, and the openness constantly reminded her of her hometown. As she drifted further from Sovec, however, the terrain grew considerably more rough, with the road often carving through large rock formations and severe hills. Thousands of years ago, the settlement that would become Castle Town had been deliberately built in such lands to make invasion more difficult. The changing terrain proved to be trickier for her to navigate, but it reassured her that she was heading in the right direction.

After two days of travel, she had seen nothing in the way of Ganon's abominations, but she remained cautious, always riding with one hand near her sword. She couldn't be sure that outrunning a pursuer would be possible, and she slowly resigned herself to the near certainty of drawing her blade sooner or later. She had stayed in the saddle as much as she could while still ensuring that she didn't press Epona too hard. Although she had reached a small village around midday, she stopped only briefly to stretch and eat, and to allow Epona to eat as well. Farore had proven to be a curious companion, sometimes materializing as a bird and perching on one of her saddlebags, and disappearing completely at other times. Whenever she did happen to appear, she would observe the rider closely. Malon still found it surreal that the Oracle was right next to her, and she often found herself tensing into an awkwardly stiff posture when she was watching.

On the evening of the third day, she decided to stop and make camp under the dusk sky. Without many options for shelter before her and the next stop being almost half a day away, she broke from the road and made camp near an outcrop overlooking the road. Epona enjoyed her feed as Malon reclined under the endless purple and red sky. For the time being, she pressed her back to a tall rock which was still warm from the day's sun. The view was incredible, but more importantly, it would allow her to keep a close eye on the road. While she was certain that those dreadful creatures would attack her by other, less predictable means, she still had to keep watch for highwaymen.

She began to eat from her provisions, being careful to leave plenty for the next few days. While it was likely that she would be able to refill her supplies in the next town, she had to prepare for the worst and assume that they'd have no food to offer. She took a swig of water from the bottle she had been using throughout the day. Although it was lukewarm at this point and hardly comparable to her ranch's famous milk, it was still refreshing. She produced a map from her belongings and began to study it closely, as she had done on a near-hourly basis.

 _"I should be right about... here,"_ she thought, lightly tracing her path thus far. _"At this pace, I should reach Castle Town in a couple of days... maybe faster if I can get an early start each morning."_

The farmer looked up from her map and gazed out west towards her destination. She had placed untold miles behind her, and yet she still felt as though she had barely made any progress. A long exhale escaped her before she removed a small item from her pocket – the photo of Link and herself. As closely as she had looked at the map, she studied her photo even more intently. For a few moments, she shut her eyes and imagined herself back in those simpler times.

Malon carefully folded the picture and returned it to its spot before she considered the approaching night. She would have only a few minutes of daylight left, and she didn't intend to build a campfire. The already balmy air meant that she had little use for the extra warmth, and even a simple campfire would be like a beacon in the night, perhaps drawing attention to her location while she slept. Even with Farore around, she saw no reason to take any more unnecessary risks.

 _"Didn't get the chance to put in any practice today,"_ she admitted. _"Gettin' to Castle Town quickly won't mean much if I'm not prepared."_

With that, she rose to her feet and shrugged off some lingering soreness from sitting in a saddle for hours. She slipped on a pair of leather gloves and drew her blade from its scabbard. Planting her boots in the dirt, she positioned herself carefully before taking several practice swings in the dim light of the evening, repeating the techniques she had learned several days ago. Swinging at nothing was hardly a substitute for practicing with Link, but she supposed that maintaining the muscle memory was better than nothing.

After a few moments of practice, a green light appeared above her. Farore quickly materialized from it and casually rested atop a rock formation that overlooked the small campsite. For a few moments, she observed Malon, but the farm girl had hardly noticed her appearance.

"It's growing rather late. How long were you planning to train?" she asked.

"Until I'm... ready, or until... I'm exhausted," Malon replied between strikes. She regretfully supposed that the latter was far more likely. "I have... a lot to learn, and not much... time."

Farore gently hopped from her spot and drifted to the ground like a feather. "That may be so. There is much to be said for the way of the sword. But remember this - all of the fencing lessons in the world won't mean anything if you lack the resolve to fight when darkness is upon you."

Malon lowered her blade and turned to the Oracle, allowing herself a short break. Farore began to walk about leisurely, her serene demeanor never faltering. "The very moment your bravery fails and panic seizes you, you should not expect to remember much about finesse or footwork. Your mind can work for you... or against you."

The farmer thought back to the night they had been ambushed. In the face of those terrible beasts, she had defended herself almost purely on raw instinct, scarcely recalling any of her lessons in the moment. To do so once was fortunate, but she knew that she couldn't count on that forever.

Malon nodded in agreement as her words sunk in. "You're right, but I just... I know I'm not ready. I have to practice whenever I can."

"And you would be wise to do so. While I cannot fight your battles, I'm willing to help you prepare for them."

The farm girl bowed in gratitude before she sheathed her weapon. She wasn't entirely sure what to expect, but the idea certainly intrigued her. "I'd really appreciate that. If you've got anything, I'm all ears."

Farore quickly took note of Malon's stance. "First lesson..."

With a subtle wave of her hand, an unseen force shoved Malon's feet out from underneath her, causing her to fall on her backside. "...don't lower your guard." A patient smile remained on Farore's face.

Malon sat in the dust, both confused and more than a little embarrassed. "Got it," she said as Farore helped her back to her feet. "What's the next lesson?"

Farore laughed slightly. "Next lesson is to get some rest. You still have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

Malon certainly wasn't going to argue with that. Although a small part of her wanted to keep training or return to the road for a few more hours, she knew that such an idea was inadvisable. After putting in a few more minutes of practice and finishing what was left of her meal, she relaxed on her bed roll while keeping her sword within easy reach. Her dusty cloak proved to be a surprisingly comfortable blanket. For a while, she imagined herself standing before the queen.

 _"What am I getting myself into?"_

The idea was peculiar – a common villager speaking directly with the most powerful person in the entire kingdom. She had little idea of what she might say, and she supposed that any planned statements on her part would be quickly forgotten after stepping into the massive fortress. After a restless hour or two, she slowly drifted off into an uneasy sleep underneath the vast starry sky.

* * *

The subsequent days were long and for the most part, uneventful. Malon found it odd that she had not yet encountered any beasts along the way, though she certainly wasn't going to object. A grim thought occurred to her – that the monsters were instead destroying what remained of her village. There was no way of knowing, and it was all the more reason for her to move even faster. She stopped only for food and necessary rest, reserving all of her "free time" for sword practice.

On the morning of the fifth day of her journey, Malon found herself passing through the developed farmland that surrounded the capital. This area was of vital importance to Hyrule's agriculture, and it far exceeded anything she had seen in Sovec. Countless farmers tended to massive crop fields that stretched beyond her sight. Tall grain silos and sturdy windmills could also be seen across the horizon. These were merely the outskirts of the capital, she reminded herself. Malon began to wonder if Sovec would or even could ever grow into something like this.

After a few hours, she stood awestruck before the towering outer gray walls of Castle Town. She craned her neck upward, beholding the massive structure before her. Dozens of guards could be seen walking behind the parapets as colorful flags flapped carelessly in the breeze. Large banners emblazoned with various symbols of Hyrule had been draped along parts of the wall. As she looked around, it became clear that the barrier must have gone on for miles, and she couldn't guess how long it must have taken to construct such a thing.

Malon gripped Epona's reigns and began to walk over a large wooden drawbridge, weaving through crowds of merchants, travelers, and other citizens who didn't seem to notice her presence. As she moved past the gatehouse and into the city proper, her eyes widened at the sheer size of the the place. Hundreds of people bustled along wide cobblestone streets that ran in every direction. Stone bridges arced over a large river that snaked through the city. Over the years, the waterway had helped turn Castle Town into one of the largest trading hubs in the world. Rows of buildings lined the streets past her eyesight. Even among the oldest structures, the architecture seemed remarkably sturdy. Signs for stores, taverns, blacksmiths and more could also be seen above countless doorways. It was all so very impressive, but it took her a minute to process.

She took a few steps into the city and then stopped abruptly, knowing that she could easily get lost in such a colossal place if she began to wander aimlessly through the labyrinthine roads. Street signs pointed her in multiple directions down roads that seemed to branch endlessly, and as much as she wanted to stop for a chance to refill her stomach, she had more pressing matters to attend to. After leaving her loyal horse at a nearby stable for some well-deserved rest, she began to press on with a mixture of awe and urgency.

The streets were filled with the sound of hundreds of people chatting and milling about. The vast majority of people ignored her, as they were wrapped up in their own affairs. Of the people who did happen to notice her, they watched her closely, not with distrust, but with curiosity. It was very common for citizens to see unfamiliar faces in the core of Hyrule, but they could not guess why she was there. She wandered along with no cart and no wares, so they found it unlikely that she was a merchant or trader. Perhaps she was an explorer, they supposed, but there was little to suggest so. While she sported light armor and carried a sword at her hip, a retired officer in the crowd quietly dismissed the idea that she was part of the military. She had no uniform or markings of any kind, and the weapon she did carry was unlike that of a normal soldier. A small group of chatty store workers concluded that she was not a warrior or mercenary, but a cautious farmer who had somehow afforded some decent equipment.

It was difficult for Malon to hear any single voice over the commotion of the crowds, but she could still feel their eyes on her. She tried to ignore the dubious attention paid to her, and instead moved further into the city. It became far easier to navigate once she spotted the castle towers, which stretched far above the rooftops of the other buildings. She also made note of several inns that she might be able to stay at.

Within moments of stepping into the Market District of the city, she could see dozens upon dozens of stalls, each one staffed by confident merchants. Many of them had traveled for weeks to offer their wares. Among them were Gorons, who were renowned for their smithing skills, and Zoras, who had found many treasures lost in distant seas. Malon weaved through the crowds and looked around, noticing carts full of fresh food, luxurious clothes, and more. Enthusiastic merchants yelled across the space, beckoning anyone within earshot to see their wares. A particularly energetic vendor waved to the passing farmer.

"Good morning, ma'am! Need any fruit today? Apples, oranges, mangoes - you name it, I've got it! Freshest in town!"

Her stomach was empty, and the offer was tempting, but she couldn't stop at the moment. "No thank you," she replied with a friendly smile. "Maybe some other time."

Other merchants invited her to see their offerings, each of them guaranteeing their wares to be the finest in the land. She politely declined each of them, feeling slightly overwhelmed at the sheer scale of the place. Sovec had a handful of basic stores, but they were tiny compared to the sprawling marketplace around her. At the same time, she kept mental notes of the area in case she did need anything later.

After some time, she left the busy market and reached a massive bridge near the center of the city. Before her very eyes was Hyrule Castle – the crown jewel of the entire nation. She struggled to comprehend the fortification as she neared it. _"Incredible!"_ she thought to herself. _"All of the stories were true."_ She began to recall various tales that Link and other travelers had told her of this place. None of them had exaggerated. It seemed as though it would be impossible for any army to overtake its thick walls and sturdy towers, which were complemented by the countless soldiers that patrolled around it. Then again, she realized that they were not up against a conventional army.

A group of finely dressed and well-armed soldiers stood before the castle's gatehouse. They watched the area carefully at all times, remaining as still as statues. Judging by their unflinching composure and the ornate markings on their armor, Malon could tell that these were seasoned guards who had been given the distinct honor of guarding the proudest fortress in the land. She traversed the bridge and approached them cautiously, not wanting to make any sudden or ambiguous movements.

Once she had ventured close enough, they turned their attention squarely on her. "Halt," a soldier ordered, his voice calm but serious. "Keep your weapon sheathed and state your business, ma'am."

Malon suppressed a lump in her throat and ensured that her hand was nowhere near her sword. "My name is Malon, sir. I'm here to meet with Queen Zelda. It's about the monster attacks."

The soldiers exchanged glances between one another. They had certainly heard of the attacks, but it was exceptionally rare for someone to request a meeting with the queen. Typically, the only people who did were either bold children, or citizens who knew not where to go to settle their legal disputes.

"I'm here to offer my service," Malon elaborated, recognizing the confusion on their faces. "I want to fight."

The guard captain raised an eyebrow and looked her over. He had trained many men and women for war in his time, and he had never seen someone try to enlist in such a manner. Malon's body language betrayed her uncertainty, and her posture did not command respect.

"Ma'am, that won't be necessary," stated one of the other soldiers, almost rolling his eyes. "I assure you, our forces can take care of matters. I suggest you return home where you won't get hurt."

"However, if you're looking to enlist," the captain began, "we have an office a few blocks down, past the stables. I'm sure they can help you, ma'am." Beneath the guard's military composure, Malon could tell that he was also trying to suppress his amusement. The guards returned to observing their surroundings, almost as though they were ignoring her.

 _"Do they think I'm kidding?"_ Malon wondered, trying to hide her annoyance. _"They're just patronizing me like I'm a child."_

"Sir, you don't understand. I've come here all the way from Sovec, and I have a message from our elder." She slowly reached into her pocket and produced a letter. On it was a handwritten statement from the Elder, detailing everything that had happened to Link and their village, along with a personal appeal for Malon to be given an audience with the queen. As the wisest most respected individual in the village, she had at least some clout.

The guard captain read it slowly, his countenance changing considerably as he read of Link's death. After finishing it, he read it over again and showed to his second in command, a younger lieutenant. They exchanged quiet words with one another, occasionally glancing at the young lady before them.

"Link... is dead?" the lieutenant asked in a hushed tone. "I thought it was just a rumor."

"It-it has to be a forgery," another guard stammered. "That can't be."

"No, it's real," the captain said, a look of deep sorrow appearing on his face. "I overhead a few generals speaking about it the other day. I didn't want to bring it up before Queen Zelda made a formal statement."

"So do we let her in?" the lieutenant asked, still mentally reeling from the contents of the letter. "I think Queen Zelda will want to see this."

The captain nodded before he turned to the farm girl and motioned her past the gatehouse. Within the inner walls of the castle stood a vast courtyard, filled with imposing statues, amazingly well-kept foliage, and beautiful fountains. A familiar green bird flitted into the space before perching atop a statue of one of Hyrule's older monarchs. Malon moved along with two guards flanking her, both to ensure that she did not get lost and that she did not cause trouble. As a precaution, they also kept her sword and shield for the time being, though they highly doubted that she would suddenly become violent.

Malon felt herself growing more tense with every passing moment, especially as she stepped inside the keep. The corridors arced high above her head, as tall as any tree she had ever seen, with ornate chandeliers lighting her way. Fine paintings, banners, and priceless furniture filled the halls, and she knew that just one of these antiques was probably worth more than her entire farm.

The guards led her down a series of winding corridors and up multiple staircases, never losing their military demeanor or hesitating in their step. Open windows illuminated bright patches on the long blue carpets and occasionally allowed a breeze to slip into some of the passageways. Along the way, Malon passed by others soldiers and castle attendants, many of whom lost focus on their own tasks and stared at her with judgmental eyes. Hushed, discourteous voices floated from nearby halls and chambers.

"Who on earth is that?" asked an attendant.

"No clue," came another voice.

"Who does she think she is, wearing armor like that?"

It was rare for them to see guests that were not foreign officials or nobles, and Malon did not appear to be one. Words like "dirty","bumpkin", and "rabble" occasionally hit her ears, and she could not help but frown as their laughter echoed in her mind. She considered responding to their rudeness, but she did not wish to argue or complicate matters before she met with the queen. There was enough for her to worry about already.

Eventually, she was led into a large hall and instructed to wait as the guards disappeared into an adjacent room to speak with the queen. At first, she listened intently to the faint voices coming from the other side of the heavy doors, but could not hear more than one or two words. For what seemed like forever, she sat alone within the cavernous room, which appeared to be both a museum and a library of sorts. Large, gorgeous paintings of famous monarchs and warriors stared down at her. Tall bookcases covered most of the walls, each one filled with knowledge of history and famous works of literature. Artifacts sat atop pedestals throughout the space and ornate weapons lined the walls, each with some kind of historical significance. However, she found it difficult to appreciate the beauty of their craftsmanship as she grew more and more uneasy.

 _"What if she doesn't take me seriously? Should I tell her that I spoke with the Oracle herself? Would she even believe me?"_

She had never once seen a noble in person, much less the queen herself. Her status as a common farmer made her feel completely at odds with the splendor of the castle around her. This was not helped by her well-worn cloak and rugged armor.

 _"Just take it easy,"_ she reminded herself. _"Nothing to get too worked up about. Stand up straight, don't ask any silly questions, don't forget to say her title, don't-"_

Her mental list was interrupted as the pair of large wooden doors slowly swung open, revealing a large terrace. She quickly stood from her spot and stood motionless until a high ranking guard motioned for her to proceed. Malon moved cautiously past the doors and onto the large stone balcony that overlooked the massive city. Sitting next to the balustrade was a woman in her mid-sixties, with flowing blonde hair and a gorgeous dress of purple and blue. She wore a matching necklace and tiara, both of which were made from flawless gold and beautiful sapphires.

The woman quietly tapped her fingers next to a glass of wine which sat on a small table. The glassware had been beautifully crafted by some of the best artisans in Hyrule, and the wine had undoubtedly come from one of the finest vineyards, but she had not sampled it even once. She gazed outward beyond Castle Town, looking at nothing particular. In her hand, she held a message, and a quick glance made it clear that it was the Elder's.

After a moment, she turned and stood from her seat with graceful, deliberate movements. "You must be Malon." Her tone was even and quiet.

The ranch girl promptly knelt down and kept her eyes fixed on the stone floor, still in disbelief that she was standing before the queen herself. "Y-yes, I am Malon of Sovec, Your Majesty." She spoke hastily and was already terrified that she had violated some kind of custom.

 _"Was I supposed to speak yet, or only when she asks me to?"_

At the same time, Malon braced herself for what came next. She expected to hear a series of harsh, piercing questions or a dismissive remark about her.

"Sovec... Link told me a lot about your village, though I must admit I've never visited it myself. He had a great deal to say about the stables there." Zelda replied.

Malon stayed silent, uncertain as to whether her statement was an invitation to speak or not. Zelda looked at her guest for a moment or two before she spoke again. "Please, stand."

The farmer complied and returned to her feet, but kept her focus elsewhere. The queen began to sense her discomfort. "You may speak freely."

Malon exhaled in relief but intended to maintain her politeness. "Thank you, Your Majesty. S-sorry, I'm just nervous."

Zelda evaluated her visitor carefully. There was no amusement or derision in her expression, but she still sensed that the queen wasn't very impressed. In her time, Zelda had knighted many individuals, but she could only describe the young lady that now stood before her as "different".

"I read your elder's message," she stated. "I received word of Link's death several days ago, but it's still very disturbing. I never suspected such a thing would happen."

Malon nodded and decided not to bring up the more detailed circumstances of his death unless Zelda happened to ask.

"I can't say that I knew Link beyond a few visits, but I am truly sorry. I know how difficult it is to lose a close friend."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

"I will be blunt, Malon. Now that Link is... gone, I do not know how good our chances are. My own power is not what it once was, and we are left with few options. It may not be possible to stop Ganon now." Zelda's expression had turned measurably more grim. She looked down to the golden symbol on the back of her own hand. The Triforce of Wisdom had become dim with age, and it appeared that the Triforce of Courage had nearly disappeared altogether.

"We are running out of time. The seal may hold for a few more years, or perhaps only a few days. Ganon has been like a rabid animal trapped in a cage for centuries. If he does manage to completely break the seal, he'll be more dangerous than ever."

Malon finally spoke up with as much confidence as she could muster and dropped to a kneeling position. "I promise I'll do whatever I can to help, Your Majesty. For whatever it's worth, I offer my service."

A faint smile appeared on Zelda's face. "Your service is appreciated. We will need all the help we can get. Our forces are stretched thin as it is, I'm afraid."

She picked up a handful of letters from the table and offered them to her guest. "These were from our garrison in Phasium." Malon stood and began to read through them thoroughly as Zelda looked out over the amazing expanse beyond Castle Town's walls.

"Phasium... been a while since I've heard that name," Malon replied. Phasium was a mining town far to the south of Castle Town, perhaps two weeks away. Given its remoteness and the fact that it was surrounded by miles of badlands, few people ventured there for reasons other than trade. If there was a piece of iron in Hyrule, chances are that it came from Phasium. "Have they been attacked, Your Majesty?"

"It's very possible. Their garrison has sent reports to us regularly, but lately they've just... stopped. I have to assume the worst." Zelda focused intently on the southern horizon, as though she was physically searching for an explanation. "I have already sent a company of reinforcements to assist them, but I have not heard from them either."

Malon studied the letters closely. The earliest ones were about a month old, and most were totally unremarkable. Supply requests, details about military procedures, and so forth. However, the more recent letters had taken on a more bizarre tone, and the handwriting had become measurably more sloppy and frantic. The latest letter mentioned the local miners reporting odd phenomena in the tunnels. The abrupt ending sent a chill down her spine.

"Unfortunately, we have been forced to deal with such attacks before," Zelda stated, turning back to her guest. "Monsters have been lurking in the darkest corners of the world even before Ganon's time. It's not unheard of for an explorer to happen across one somewhere along the frontiers. Such beasts of shadow have been manageable, and our garrisons can handle them as easily as any raider incursion. But Ganon's spawns are far more dangerous than any common monster. They're more aggressive, more powerful... more malicious."

A growing sense of dread began to constrict the farmer. Perhaps it was only her imagination, but the very air around her seemed to grow heavy and cold. "What else do you know about those things, Queen Zelda? Please, tell me everything you know."

"I could ask the same question of you," she replied calmly. "We have documented everything we know about them, but I've never seen one in person like you have." Malon grimly realized that she was probably one of a handful of people who had ever survived an encounter with one.

Zelda walked into her library and selected a large, dark blue book from her collection. Unbeknownst to the queen, a small green bird had entered through the open doors and found a quiet nest on top of one of the bookshelves.

"From what we know, they are drawn to power like moths to a light," Zelda stated, cradling the book carefully. Like most of the books in her library, it was quite old and looked as though it could fall apart if not handled with the greatest of care. "They resent any power that is not Ganon's. I believe that is why they went after Link with such ferocity. They could somehow sense his presence."

Malon considered the idea for a moment. It certainly explained why she had not seen any of Ganon's spawns over the past few days. It was a logical, if disquieting notion.

 _"I might be able to evade them for a while... but I can't avoid them forever. If I become stronger, they'll hunt me down even more. It's only a matter of time,"_ she admitted.

The queen delved further into the book. Each page was filled with horrific depictions of various monsters, along with what little knowledge had been gathered on each of them. Bizarre letters and characters had been scrawled across the pages, which appeared to be a variant of the ancient Hylian language. Malon stared apprehensively at the pages and her stomach churned. She recognized none of the creatures, other than the one she had already encountered. Some vaguely resembled animals, like large bats or wolves, while others were almost incomprehensible. The only commonality between them was the eerie red glow that ran across some part of their being.

"They have taken many forms, and they have many names," Zelda remarked. She lowered her voice as she continued. "However, I would strongly advise against speaking any of them aloud. I fear that doing so may draw their attention, even if Ganon has been restrained for the moment."

Malon nodded in agreement. She had no interest in testing such an idea. Even though she was standing within the strongest fortress in the land, she could feel a shadow seep into her mind. She had a strong desire to close the book and refrain from discussing such things any further. At the same time, another question tugged at her thoughts. "Why do you think the seal is failing now, Your Highness?"

Zelda looked to her guest and shook her head. "I'm not certain, but I believe that... human cruelty has accelerated the process. There is much evil in this world, beyond the kind wrought by Ganon."

The thought truly unnerved the farm girl. She didn't want to know what kind of horrors could possibly chip away at the seal. It was haunting to think that any foul action, whether great or small, might have eroded the seal in some way.

Zelda continued. "It's been holding for many centuries, and some of us expected that it would fail eventually. We simply had no idea when." She lowered her head. "We thought it would hold strong for several centuries more. We were wrong... so very wrong."

Malon was somewhat taken aback by the monarch's sudden candor. She had expected the most powerful person in Hyrule to be far more taciturn. "Don't be too hard on yourself, Your Majesty. There was no way of knowin' it would happen now," Malon offered, feeling a bit more comfortable with speaking to her. She wasn't sure that such a statement was actually true, but guilt and regret were hardly useful at the moment.

The queen smiled faintly. "Thank you, Malon. Those spawns have been seeping through the seal like water droplets from a dam. They are but a tiny fraction of Ganon's true power, and with every day that passes, they will become even stronger."

Malon studied a map of Hyrule on the wall and considered how far removed Sovec and Phasium were from one another. A journey from one to the other would likely take two weeks as the crow flies. "They certainly seem to be spreading quickly, Your Majesty. If they can reach Sovec and Phasium, there's no tellin' where they'll attack next."

"Indeed. I fear that I'll be receiving more reports of attacks in the coming days. We have to find the... source, if there is one. For whatever reason, Phasium has seen more of those things than anywhere else recently. I suspect that those spawns are slipping into our world from somewhere around there. Under normal circumstances, I would not ask a farmer such as yourself to investigate such a matter. However, you have pledged your service, and I'm hardly in a position to turn away volunteers. Can I rely on you to look into this?

Malon could feel the dread eating away at her already. For all she knew, Phasium might have already been razed, along with a sizable portion of the surrounding area. The monsters could be carving a path of destruction towards Castle Town at this very moment. She clenched her fists and tried to steady her nerves.

 _"I... I can't be afraid. There's just too much at stake."_

Malon willed herself to kneel down, even as her body trembled. "Y-yes. I'm at your service, Your Highness. I'll go."

A faint smile crossed the queen's face. "Thank you, Malon. Go there as soon as you can, and try to get in contact with their garrison, if you can. Report back with whatever you find. Be careful."

"Yes, Your Majesty. I'll head there tomorrow morning."

With that, Malon bowed and left the room. A couple of officers greeted her and escorted her down the castle's maze of corridors. She walked with a greater sense of urgency now, her mind racing with countless thoughts of what might await her. She could still hear murmuring and gossip as she passed through the halls, but she couldn't allow them to discourage her. After some time, she retrieved her sword and shield from the guards. Shortly thereafter she emerged from the fortress and made her way into the busy streets of the town. There was a lot to prepare for.


	7. Chapter 7

The harsh sound of clashing steel reverberated through the evening air. The crashing of metal against metal had become rhythmic, interspersed with desperate, heavy gasps for air. The noise was completely at odds with the otherwise tranquil scene. A mild breeze swept through the meadow, and the clear waters of a nearby river gently rolled into some rocks. A young woman abruptly dropped to one knee in the tall grass, her body trembling with exhaustion. She dug the tip of her sword into the soil and clutched at the hilt in an attempt to balance herself. Drops of sweat trickled down from her forehead as she craned her head upward towards the sky. It was difficult to appreciate the gorgeous arrangement of orange and purple before her as vision became hazy, both from the stinging sweat in her eyes, and from her ever-growing fatigue. Her heart beat wildly, and for a moment she wondered if it would ever return to a normal pace.

A figure stepped forward, casting a shadow over the kneeling lady. Her expression was patient, but serious. "Come on," she began. The calm voice had a peculiar echo to it, even in the open area that they now stood in. "I know you can do a lot more than that." She always spoke slowly and deliberately, saying no more and no less than she felt was absolutely necessary.

The young lady released a pained groan as she forced herself back to her feet. A sharp cramp ripped through her abdomen, almost forcing her to double over. Her boots struggled to find stable ground as she wobbled back and forth, with much of her energy going towards simply keeping herself upright. Slowly she raised her sword, finding that it was heavier than before. Her arms and legs ached as she shifted in preparation for another round.

"Sorry," Malon muttered between labored breaths. "I just... need a second." Although Farore had not once expressed frustration with her, Malon could not help but feel that her performance was disappointing. They had gone over the same movements dozens of times, and more often than not, she found herself messing up halfway through, sometimes resulting in her tripping over herself.

"When you're ready," Farore replied. She watched the farm girl carefully. They had been training for well over two hours, and despite Malon's obvious exhaustion, she still had something left in reserves. A green light appeared in the Oracle's hand, which abruptly materialized into a corporeal sword. It appeared to be a completely normal weapon, though she had chosen to keep the edge sufficiently dull.

Malon adjusted her fighting stance and focused on her sparring opponent. Somehow after several hours, the lady in green had not even broken a sweat. It was still so bizarre to her that the Oracle was willing to train her in such a capacity. She briefly wondered how Farore came to know anything about fighting, and she supposed that the Oracle had witnessed many wars in her time. At some point, she must have studied forms of self-defense, either for the sake of personal safety, or out of simple curiousity.

The rancher nodded, bracing herself for what would come next. With her opponent ready, the Oracle lunged at her, unleashing a barrage of strikes. Hours of exertion had not affected her attacks – they were as powerful and fluid as ever. Malon held her ground momentarily but was forced to backpedal as she blocked one strike after another. In addition to the soreness which seized her muscles, shots of pain also tore through her arms and legs where she had failed to properly guard. Farore pressed her attacks with speed and strength rarely seen in sparring matches. If there had been any bystanders, they could have easily mistaken this for a real fight.

Farore never hesitated with her movements, but calculated them to ensure that any successful strike would be enough to teach a lesson, but not enough to do lasting damage. Her attacks were random and mostly unpredictable, yet they still flowed easily from one to another. Malon struggled to keep up, finding that counterattacks were out of the question, and that all she could was defend. It seemed that even the weakest of strikes were enough to destabilize her. She raised her sword just in time to stop another attack, but the force behind was enough to stagger her backwards. She barely caught herself before she hit the ground. A painful grunt escaped her as she shouted at herself internally to try harder, but after so many hours of travel and training throughout the day, her body was uncooperative. She was already spent.

 _"Just keep going, can't be much longer... I hope..."_

Suddenly, the corners of her vision blackened and an unwelcome lightness overcame her, causing her to lose her balance even further. Farore disengaged from her attack and closed her hand, allowing her weapon to dissipate into thin air. She reached out with her other hand towards her student as Malon's heel collided with a large rock. Before she could catch herself, she fell backwards into the stream behind her, landing awkwardly with a large splash. She released a painful noise as the cool waters of the river rolled into her. The feeling was refreshing, but mostly humiliating. For a few moments, she did not move as she lied in a daze, struggling to make sense of the last few moments.

A look of deep worry crossed Farore's face as she jogged to her fallen student. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry. Are you injured?" she asked, extending a hand.

Malon slowly sat up and kept her head downward. A feeling of deep shame clawed away at her. This sparring session had been her idea. It would be one of many sessions, and she hoped that it might help to sharpen her into a great fighter. Instead, she feared that she had only made a fool out of herself.  
 _"I gave it everything I had. Everything. And I still... I failed."_

She accepted Farore's assistance and left the water, cold and embarrassed beyond belief. Although it was barely Autumn, the water was enough to make it feel like Winter. Without a word, she reclined on the bank of the river as Farore produced a small cloth and offered it to the trainee. Malon graciously accepted it and began to wipe the water from her face. A shiver ran through her, and she kept her head down, feeling unworthy to look her teacher in the eye.

"Are you alright?" Farore asked once more, kneeling next to her. "Don't worry, we don't have to go any further today."

The statement was of little consolation to the farm girl. It had been only a training session, and she had nearly passed out. Quitting early was a terrible way to end a sparring match.

 _"I failed... If that had been a monster, I'd be dead right now. If I can't do this, how in the world am I gonna survive a real fight?"_ A shadow of dread overcame her as she looked to the south towards her destination. Phasium was still several days away, and every step she had taken in that direction had felt like falling further into an abyss.

"I'm fine," Malon replied quietly. It was only half-true. She would recover from her training in due time, but her mind was heavy with other thoughts. Last night, she had only found a few hours of rest after tossing and turning. After a few moments, she spoke once more, her blue eyes still fixed on the dark hills to the south.

"Farore, can... can I ask you something?" Her voice was weak and interrupted by heavy breaths.

The Oracle sat down in the grass next to her. "Of course."

"Can you see into the future? Am I gonna be alright?" She had asked Farore many things, but such questions burned in her mind more than any other. For a while, she had hesitated in asking, out of fear that she might somehow be overstepping her boundaries, and out of fear of what the answer might be.

Farore sat quietly for a few moments. "Why do you ask? What do you imagine the future is like?"

Malon turned to her guide with a puzzled look. She had partially expected Farore to dismiss her question entirely, but she had not expected such a response.

Farore continued. "Do you suppose that the future is already certain? That it can be perceived like a series of photographs?"

"I-I'm not sure," Malon replied.

A faint smile appeared on Farore's face. "Every action, great and small, affects the course of events in ways that we can hardly imagine." Farore stood up and casually approached a large stone that rested along the riverbank before studying it for a moment or two. The stone was heavy, about the size of a shield. "I could easily throw this rock over the river. It would simply sit there until the end of time and slowly succumb to erosion. Or..."

With a gentle wave of her hand, the stone began to levitate off of the ground. With effortless precision, Farore abruptly cast the rock towards a specific, narrow point in the river. It embedded itself in a gap among several larger rocks, forming a small dam in the process.

"...It could do something greater," Farore concluded. "Perhaps that rock will help divert the water in the most subtle way imaginable," she mused. The cool water began to splash against the newly formed dam, flowing off to the side at a higher level than before. Parts of the riverbank that had once been dry were now awash with cool water. "In a few thousand years, who knows how this river will have changed?"

Malon considered her words, momentarily ignoring the soreness that radiated through her.

Farore went on. "If one could somehow peer into the future, it would be of little help to you. You would see an infinite void of possible paths, each leading to wildly different outcomes. Even the wisest humans would go mad trying to comprehend it all."

The farmer remained silent and her shoulders drooped. A vague answer was better than being told that she would surely fail, but the uncertainty was bittersweet at best. Sensations of failure and weakness tore away at her as she considered her current state – cold, aching, and many miles away from home. At any given moment, a foul creature could appear before her and bring her life to an abrupt end. She could be seconds from death and never know until it was too late. A terrible thought struck her. It had haunted her mind for days now, and she could no longer ignore it.

"No... no, I can't do this."

"What's wrong?" Farore replied. _  
_  
"I'm sorry," Malon began. She stood up and began to pace around aimlessly. "I don't know what I'm doin'. This whole thing was a mistake."

Farore followed her student. "Malon, it's alright. Just take a deep breath."

"You saw how I did earlier," Malon added, glancing at her discarded blade in the dirt. "I'm no warrior, I'm not cut out for this."

"You did better than you think," Farore replied sincerely. "I'm impressed with your progress."

"I'm not strong enough." She turned her head downward and could feel herself shiver with guilt. "I'm nothing like Link. He should've... he should've survived instead. I shouldn't be here." Immense guilt welled up within her as she spat out the words. "I shouldn't have gone with him. He's dead because of me." Horrible images of that night flooded her mind. Time had done nothing to dull her memory.

Something flashed in Farore's expression, and she placed her hand on the farmer's shoulder. "Malon, that isn't true." While the Oracle was still composed, Malon had never heard such intensity in her voice. "Don't ever say that."

Malon stood motionless and tried to conceal her face from the Oracle. The words felt bitter in her mouth, but she felt the need to speak plainly. She hardly cared whether she was being fair to herself or not.

"Link died because of Ganon's monsters, not because of you. His duty was to defend others, and he died protecting you," Farore stated.

"But... I'm a nobody."

Farore's expression seemed to falter. "A nobody? Do you really believe that?"

"Well, yeah. He was the Champion of Light. Me? I'm just a farmer. I'm not important." It was painful for her to put herself down in such a manner, but it seemed like the right time to be blunt and realistic. "I'm not a queen or a warrior or some amazing scholar. I'm nothin' special."

For the first time, there was a clear look of pain on Farore's expression. She released a slow breath and a green glow enveloped a small nearby stone. She slowly levitated it and projected it at her student. Malon stepped backward and promptly batted it away to the ground.

"Hey, what are you doin'?"

Farore did not respond, and instead cast another rock at her. Malon avoided it as well, but the Oracle began to project one after another, with quickening speed. After a moment or two, Malon retrieved her shield and began to deflect them.

"Farore, please, stop!"

"Why?" Farore returned. Green embers began to dance and twirl around her forearms, like gauntlets of smoke. With a swift pushing motion, a mass of energy shot away from her and crashed into Malon's shield like a battering ram. "What are you going to do?"

Malon staggered backwards from the impact. "Please, stop! Why are you doing this?"

Farore pulled her hand backwards before swiftly extending it. Another mass of energy shoved against Malon's shield, pushing her further backwards. The Oracle was careful with each push, targeting only her shield, and using only a fraction of her power, with no intention of actually bringing harm to the Hylian. Over and over Malon evaded and guarded herself, all the while receiving no explanation. Another blow sent a shockwave through her body and threatened to shove her to the ground. It quickly became clear that her words were doing nothing, and that the Oracle wasn't going to stop anytime soon. Yet it did not occur to her to run now. In desperation, Malon rushed towards her attacker, narrowly guarding herself from another impact. As soon as she closed the distance, she grasped the Oracle's wrists and restrained her before she could attack again.

The Oracle attempted to free her hands, but Malon did not budge. After a few moments, Farore loosened her fists and the wisps around her arms dissipated. Once it became clear that the barrage was truly over, Malon slowly relaxed her hold, standing in astonishment over what had just happened.

Farore did not seem bothered by her student's retaliation. "Why did you protect yourself?" she asked calmly.

Malon looked at her in bewilderment. She had expected Farore to angrily scold her or order her to go home in frustration. However, her expression was still one of patience.

"Why did you not simply leave yourself open to attack? You could have lied down in the dirt and given up."

"W-what? Why would I do that?"

"You defended yourself instead," Farore continued. "I must ask you - how powerful do you believe I am?"

The question had entered her mind before, but she had no way of knowing. Everything she had seen was only a fraction of what Farore was capable of. She had never known of anyone who could assume another form or materialize matter from nothing. As far as she knew, comparing her power to that of anyone else would be like comparing an ocean to a puddle.

"I'm not sure," she answered. "Beyond anything I can imagine."

"That's what I mean. You had little reason to believe that you could stop me, but you were prepared to fight me anyway. Be truthful now - if I hadn't halted my attack, if I had you at the edge of death, what would you have done?"

It was an uncomfortable question, and she wasn't quite sure how to answer it. "I-I would..." Malon stammered. A heavy silence filled the air as Farore waited patiently. "I would've protected myself," she continued.

The Oracle nodded encouragingly, but it was clear that she was expecting more of an answer. "I would've fought you," Malon concluded. She could barely believe what she had said.

A small grin crossed Farore's face. "Exactly. You told the Elder that you were going to fight until you no longer draw breath. I believed that then, and I believe that now. You aren't a 'nobody', Malon. You don't really believe that. You see value and potential in yourself, whether you admit it or not."

The statement slammed into her like a heavy ocean wave. Malon lowered her head in shame as tears formed in the corners of her eyes. She couldn't bear the thought of spending another night lying awake for hours in fear, or another day doubting herself. She buried her face in her hands and collapsed to her knees. Farore knelt down and placed her hand on Malon's shoulder.

"I'm sorry I did that, but know that I was never going to harm you," the Oracle stressed. "I want you to see what you're truly capable of. You can't speak of yourself so poorly."

"I'm so sorry," Malon said quietly. "I know I made a promise. I feel so terrible."

"It's alright. I know how difficult this is. You never expected to have the weight of the world on your back."

"I just don't want to let everyone down," she replied. "I-I don't want to be a failure."

"You're not a failure, Malon," Farore stated. "I can't say what tomorrow holds for you. But right now, I see someone with limitless potential. You're braver and tougher than you give yourself credit for. You just have to embrace it."

Malon clenched her hands in the dirt. _"_ _Limitless potential..."_ She wasn't sure what to make of that, but she felt obligated to find out. Every critical thing she had said of herself still burned within her, and she wished that she could take every word back. _"_ _I... I have to keep going. I might not make it, but I can't just sit around and weep."_

She raised her head and finally looked directly at the Oracle. There was a new spark in her eyes as she spoke. "I'm sick and tired of being scared and feeling so helpless," she said emphatically. "I want to be stronger. I _have_ to be stronger."

"If you wish to return home, I will not stop you. You can go back to your farm, and live as you did before." Farore stepped aside and held her hand out towards Sovec. "But if you choose to stay, I'm not going to hold back. I'm going to push you farther than you've ever gone."

"I'm ready for whatever you've got."

"Then let's begin."

Within an instant, an enormous flash of light overwhelmed her vision, forcing her to shield her eyes. The world before her seemed to warp and distort, as though everything was being pulled through a gap in space. Sky and land blurred and twisted into the far distance. A weightless overtook her, and she somehow felt removed from time and space. As the world seemed to dissolve before her very eyes, an incomprehensible arrangement of colors and sounds began to bombard her senses. It felt as though she was drifting underwater, with no concept of up or down. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind, but she did not feel fear, only amazement. Before she could make sense of this new existence, her surroundings faded into darkness.

It took her a few moments before her senses adjusted. Malon soon realized that she was now staring into a beautiful, starry night sky, and that she had been lying on a stone pathway. She sat up slowly, questioning what had just happened, and why the fatigue in her body had disappeared.

"Farore?" she called out. Her voice seemed to reverberate over a strangely long distance. "Where are you?" There was no reply.

She returned to her feet and scanned her surroundings, noting a faint burning in the air, along with some kind of harsh noise in the distance. It was all so eerily familiar. Her eyes widened as the realization struck her. She was back in Sovec.


	8. Chapter 8

Malon steadied herself against the side of a building as her senses gradually returned to her. A certain weightlessness still numbed her as she slowly recovered from what had just happened. The last thing she remembered, there had been a tremendous flash of light, followed by a breathtaking barrage of sight and sound. Was it a dream? Had she traveled into some other plane of existence? Had it lasted for several hours or for only a few seconds? Whatever Farore had done, she couldn't explain it.

 _"Back in Sovec,"_ she thought, taking stock of her surroundings. After spending so many years in the village, she could identify it even with her eyes shut. _"Farore brought me here, but why? Has to be some kind of test."_

Once she felt comfortable in doing so, she began to walk down the street. The darkness of the night air was interrupted only by some torches and the orange lights of a few lanterns. They rocked back and forth carelessly in the cool breeze, causing shadows to dance along the buildings and between alleyways. _"Wait..."_ Powerful feelings of déjà vu struck her over and over without ceasing. Everything appeared calm, but something was off. Malon stopped in her tracks, and her hand slowly grasped the pommel of the sword on her hip. It was comforting to know that her bizarre experience had not robbed her of it.

 _"I remember this."_ A few familiar noises sounded through the air, namely the distant ringing of the town's large bell. _"The night of the attack."_

"Farore!" she called out. "Are you here?"

"Yes," replied a voice. "I have not left you." Malon looked around but did not see the Oracle. The sound seemed to be coming from every direction at once. "How do you feel? I imagine that you feel quite out of it."

"I'm fine, but what's going on? Is this some kind of dream? I'm hallucinating, right?" As she paced down the street, she had fully regained her awareness. If this was a dream, it was far more vivid than any she had ever known.

"A hallucination? Well, if that's what you want to call it. I have brought you to the furthest depths of your own mind to test you."

 _"The furthest depths of my mind."_ A bizarre statement, but Malon decided not to wrestle it too much, at least not for the time being. "So none of this is real. Nothin' but illusions," she said. "I'm guessin' I can't die here?"

"That's really up to you, isn't it?" Farore replied. "Time flows differently here. A few days here would last less than a second in your other reality. But, I assure you, these are not illusions. Everything here is quite real."

"I see." Malon released a quiet exhale. _"Wouldn't be much of a test if there wasn't a risk,"_ she admitted. "Okay, so what did you have in mind?" Several townspeople dashed through the streets past her, darting from building to building. They were looking for loved ones, or for a place to hide. In any case, they only paid brief attention to the lone farm girl, and they didn't seem to notice Farore's voice at all.

"You remember this night, don't you?"

Malon began to advance towards the outermost palisade of the village center. "Of course. I think back to it all the time. All the time..." she echoed quietly.

"Any regrets?" It was clear by Farore's tone that she already knew the answer.

"I wanted... I wanted to be there to help. I don't know how, but I wanted to do something."

"And? What happened?"

"I ran and hid in the dark. I could've done something, but I was... too scared." It was tough to say, but a strange sense of relief washed over her. "But there's no way I'm runnin' this time."

 _"_ _This may not change anything back home, but I'm gonna give it all I have."_

"Very good. Best of luck to you, and be careful."

Shortly thereafter, she reached the wooden wall of the village. Several guardsmen stood on raised walkways behind the structure, giving them a better view of the pastures that stretched before them. Malon ascended the old staircase, the wood creaking with every step. Upon reaching the top, she immediately noticed that Link was nowhere to be seen. While initially disquieted by this, it made sense after a bit of consideration.

" _Can't rely on him to save me this time. I'll have to do this myself."_

"Name's Malon, I'm here to help," she stated. Her eyes glanced toward the dark fields around the village. She felt both eager to make the most of her second chance, and incredibly nervous.

The nearest soldier turned to her. He was somewhere in his mid forties and judging by the scars on his arms, it looked as though he had seen battle a few times before. In all likelihood, he had been part of the main army in his younger days, and had been reassigned to the small village in his advanced age.

"Ma'am, it isn't safe here. You should seek shelter with the others while there's still time."

A frown crossed Malon's face and she placed her hands on her hips. "Sir, just give me a chance. I can fight."

 _"_ _I hope,"_ she added to herself. "Besides, it looks like you could use the extra help."

The doubt had not left his expression, even as he silently conceded that she was right. They could hardly afford to turn away an extra blade. "I'm sorry, ma'am, but it's just too dangerous. We don't even know what we're dealing with here."

"But I've been around these monsters before. I've seen what they can do. Please, I need to be out here."

The soldier exhaled slowly. "Alright, I'll take your word for it. I just hope you know what you're getting into."

A small grin appeared on her face. "Thank you, sir. I promise you won't regret this."

The guard nodded and turned towards the far horizon. "Those blasted things have overrun most of our farmland to the south. We've evacuated the people and pulled back our garrison to the village center. Don't know how long we'll be able to hold 'em off, ma'am."

"How many of 'em?"

"At least a dozen. I've seen wolfos and things like that before, but these monsters are unbelievable."

Malon continued to peer into the shadowy pastures in the distance. From this vantage point, she could see that a few fires had broken out along the path leading into town. Far more troubling, however, was that she could see many large silhouettes stampeding through the darkness in every direction. She could barely make out a red glow that covered each of them, just enough to contrast them with the inky night sky. As they drew nearer, she could feel the wooden walkway begin to rock and creak from the quakes.

She let out a long exhale and could feel her heart begin to pound away. _"_ _Not runnin' away. I have to be brave."_

Unsheathing her blade, she began to descend the stairs and her mind raced back to every sword lesson she had learned of. She could see that the the blade was trembling in her grip and it felt as though her legs might buckle at any moment. The nearby soldier called to her, but she was too focused to hear what he had said. Once she stood outside the entrance to the palisade, she felt more vulnerable than ever. There was nothing standing between her and the monsters in the distance, save for a few dozen yards. She readied her shield and stepped into the pastures, initially with caution before advancing at a more aggressive pace.

 _"_ _I have to do this,"_ she reminded herself, even as her more basic instincts shouted at her to turn back. _"If I can't handle these things, I'll never be able to face Ganon."_ A daunting idea, to be sure, but she moved one step at a time, refusing to look back to the village.

A terrifying roar ripped through the night air, causing her to freeze in her tracks for a moment or two. Rather than turn back, she held her spot on top of a small hill, readying herself into a fighting stance. The dim light of the moon gleamed in the blade of her sword. She slashed it quickly through the air a few times to loosen up her muscles.

Another roar pierced her ears, and was immediately followed by ground quakes. These were more severe than any she had experienced before and became worse by the second. There had to be more than one of them heading towards her. She steadied her breathing as she turned slowly and looked into the haze around her.

With an unnatural growl, one of the beasts leaped from the shadows and clawed at her, missing her by mere inches as she jumped backwards. Had it not been for the glowing red pattern across its armor, she may have missed it. As she recovered, it lunged again, aiming to knock her off her feet. Malon narrowly raised her shield in time for the strike to glance off of it. The force behind it was heavy, but not enough to throw her down to the dirt. With careful steps, she backpedaled away from it, never once taking her eyes off of it. She glared into its empty white eyes. Even as unimaginable fear tore away at her, she was set on defeating it.

After deflecting one more blow, Malon retaliated, swinging her blade at the beast's head a few times. It was less of an actual attack, and more of a defensive maneuver, intended to build some distance between them.

 _"_ _Can't believe I'm doing this, even if it's just Farore's test."_

The monster did not back off, and instead lunged at her again. The rancher jumped backwards once more and began circling her foe, never staying in one spot for too long. Luckily, the creature was so large and lumbering, that none of its movements were very subtle. Close attention would allow her to see most attacks coming.

"Can't evade forever," she thought to herself. _"_ _Gotta press the attack and end this quickly."_

Just as she finished her thought, the creature reared up on its hind legs and prepared to slam her with both of its front paws. As it did so, she noticed a large fissure between the creature's scales that ran along its underside. It was the perfect opening.

In a daring move, she led with her shield and jammed her blade into the gap in the monster's armor. The beast howled in pain and staggered backward, falling onto its back. Unwilling to give it a chance to resume the fight, Malon withdrew her blade and advanced her attack, aiming at the fissure, along with its neck and joints – anywhere that the armor looked weak. The beast struggled to recover and after many more strikes, it fell motionless.

Malon stared wide-eyed at the terrible thing, struggling to catch her breath. _"_ _Did I... did I really just do that?"_

Before she could give it any more thought, two more monsters jumped from the darkness and began to hack at her with their massive claws. Malon rolled out of the way, just barely escaping certain death. Instead, her cloak was torn after receiving the brunt of the attack.

"Aah..." she breathed out. Her focus shifted rapidly from one creature to the other. _"_ _No... I might be able to take 'em on one at a time, but I think I bit off more than I can chew..."_ She adjusted herself and began to backpedal towards the village, yelling at herself for rushing in as she did. A massive set of claws crashed down on her shield and threatened to knock her off balance.

She then placed herself in a purely defensive stance, never once retaliating as she withdrew from the fight. The monsters continued to attack, and she was just barely able to keep her distance from the cumbersome abominations. Even if she was out of breath, she was far more agile than they could hope to be.

As the light of the village began to illuminate more of her surroundings, she could hear a set of heavy footsteps behind her, followed by a unified battle cry. A half dozen soldiers ran to her side, prodding at the creatures with their lances to keep them at bay. While initially ashamed of dragging them into her fight like this, she was emboldened by their assistance and pressed forward against her assailants. After a few moments, their combined effort was enough to slay one of the monsters, but the other one retreated back into the darkness.

Malon stared out into the fields to ensure that it would not return. She doubled over with her hands on her knees, desperate to refill her lungs.

"That was... bold of you," one of the soldiers stated. They stared at her with a mixture of disbelief and exhaustion.

"I'm so sorry," Malon hastily offered. "That was a mistake. I almost got y'all killed." In the back of her mind, she knew that she was speaking to what were essentially apparitions, but she felt it necessary to say anyway.

"Well, you did manage to take out one of them all on your own. Pretty impressive for a civilian. Just... just be more careful, alright?"

Malon nodded and ascended the wooden staircase, returning to the walkway. _"_ _I can't let them fight this battle for me. I have to try something else."_ She found a spot by herself on the wooden walkway and wiped the sweat from her palms and forehead.

"Your effort is commendable, and your skills have improved." Farore's voice echoed through the air. "But you can't rush off like that."

"I know. I'm sorry," Malon replied quietly. "It's just... I have to face this directly. I have to be brave."

"You are not wrong. You will have to gather all of your strength for the road ahead, but do not mistake recklessness for courage. Not even the bravest of warriors would jump from a cliff, and even the strongest of divers must surface for air eventually. Know where your limits are, but always be ready to improve beyond them."

"Yeah, you're right." She still spoke between heavy breaths. Another quake shook the walkway beneath her.

"It seems that you have company again," Farore stated.

Malon stared back out into the darkness. Large shadows advanced across the fields, recognizable mostly by the striking red glow on their bodies. This time, they moved at a more measured pace, but they had clearly not lost any of their aggression. They moved like a pack of predators sneaking up on their next meal.

"What do you see?" Farore asked.

Malon narrowed her vision into the darkness. "There's about... ten of 'em. Some bigger than the rest."

"Anything else? Watch their movements carefully."

The rancher studied them more closely. There had to be something she was missing. She noted that for the moment, they moved in a pack, never straying very far from one another. However, as they neared the fire that had broken out on the road, she saw something curious. They ran out of their way to avoid the fire, far more than was necessary. The flames were not terribly large, and it would likely take quite a while for the fire to spread to the empty fields nearby. Yet the monsters were extremely wary, and diverged from the small patches of fire with remarkable hesitation. For the first time, she saw something resembling apprehension on their expressions, even when faced with only the smallest embers.

Without any more hesitation, she moved quickly across the walkway to the rest of the soldiers. "Everybody, I have an idea. They're afraid of the fire," she stated. "Not just afraid, terrified." She had been around enough animals to recognize healthy, instinctual fear, but this was entirely different.

"What did you have in mind?" asked one of the guards.

"Nothin' special. We're gonna keep it simple. We grab some torches and drive 'em back on their heels."

The guards considered her statement and eyed the monsters as they approached. They too noticed the beasts' remarkable fear of the flames, and looked to the guard captain for guidance. "I think she's onto something," he stated. "It's worth a try."

A faint smile crossed Malon's face before she placed her shield on her back and took hold of a nearby torch, holding it aloft in the night air. The soldiers followed her lead, taking torches of their own as they advanced down the stairs. They began to murmur among themselves, with some of them having less confidence in the plan than the others did.

"You're sure about this?"

There was no way to be certain until they tried, and it wasn't as though they had much time to strategize or execute a more elaborate plan. "Trust me," she began. "They can't take us all at once." She paused before she went on. "And don't worry, I'm not gonna rush out there by myself this time."

Moments later, they were assembled in a small phalanx at the entrance of the village. In total, there were around a dozen of them, each standing with bated breath as the creatures converged on them. The red glow across their scales and their haunting white eyes breached the darkness before the rest of their bodies did.

"Keep them at bay as best as you can," said the guard captain. "Attack in unison."

"If we can surround 'em, we should have the upper hand. Force 'em to defend from all sides," Malon suggested. The others nodded in agreement.

The line of fighters braced themselves for the imminent attack. Although only a few moments had passed, it felt like far longer. Suddenly, the monsters roared ferociously and emerged from the darkness, bounding towards the formation like hungry wolves. Along with the others, Malon hefted her torch towards the incoming beasts and gripped her sword tight in a defensive posture. Within moments, the horrors had reached them and prepared to strike, but at the last moment, they halted before the line of fire and steel. A sharp hiss, something exhibiting both fear and rage, escaped their maws and they halted their charge.

In a daring move, several soldiers swung their torches at the creatures, causing them to reel back. "It's working!" one of the soldiers declared.

"Go now! Encircle them!" the captain ordered. With a few hand motions, he commanded his men to break ranks and wrap their line around their enemies. As they moved, the soldiers initially kept their distance from the monsters. However, it became apparent that the beasts were paying more attention to the fires than to the ones actually holding them. Malon began to sidestep around the mass of terrible creatures, occasionally swinging the flame at them so as to drive them backwards.

Within moments, they had formed something resembling a circle around their enemies. The monsters roared furiously and clawed at the air in front of them, finding it difficult to lash out at their prey while still avoiding the flames.

"Close in!" Malon called out. Slowly, the fighters pressed inward, still anticipating an attack at any second. Gradually, the group tightened their formation until the creatures were pressed back against each other.

"Now!" shouted the captain. "For Hyrule!" With a unified war cry, the soldiers led with their torches and began to hew at anything they could find. For her part, Malon faced down one of the larger abominations, swinging the flames of her torch mere inches from the beast's eyes. Her blood ran cold as the creature moved back, releasing a roar that tore through the night air. However, she did not hesitate, instead pressing her opponent back until it had nowhere left to go. Within the chaos, it furiously looked for an opening to attack or a path of escape but found none.

Exhaustion was beginning to take its toll on the rancher. Even as their maneuver worked, she could feel her movements become sluggish, and if this wasn't over soon, the likelihood of making a terrible mistake only increased. Staying on the offensive, Malon waved the fire directly in front of it, forcing a monster back on its hind legs. As soon as she saw an opening, she quickly jabbed her blade into the creature, finding an unarmored spot in the hollow between its leg and underbelly. It recoiled in horrible pain and attempted to counterattack with a heavy swipe, but found only empty air as the farmer avoided it and drove her sword into its maw, granting it a quick death.

She stepped back from the fallen monster and glared at it momentarily, wondering how many more of these dreadful things she would see. Breaking from her thought, she saw that the other soldiers were finding similar success against their foes. Unwilling to let them go on alone, she quickly resumed the fight, aiding her allies wherever she could. With their new tactic and their combined might, the beasts fell one by one. It was only a matter of time before the rest of them were destroyed.

* * *

Hours had passed since the last monster had fallen. Malon sat atop the palisade and looked over the pastures before her. A bright orange dawn was just beginning to crest above the eastern horizon, casting the furthest meadows in a warm glow. A short distance away, a few scorched patches of grass marked the spot of their battle. It had been a dream, but it felt impossibly real. Even now, she couldn't believe any of it. Somehow, they had won, and somehow, she had survived. It was an incredible, if bizarre feeling.

 _"Luck,"_ she told herself. A million things could have gone wrong, and she knew it.

Nearby, she could hear the soldiers speaking with members of the village. Grateful townspeople crowded around the guards, thanking them profusely and offering them gifts. Within this false reality, they had been spared a worse fate, but they would still have a long road to recovery. From her spot, she observed quietly with a tired smile. From time to time, a villager would approach her to offer appreciation for her efforts, having heard of her contributions from one of the guards. As kind as they were, Malon found the attention rather embarrassing, and was more interested in rest than anything else.

As the morning arrived, she drifted off into slumber. Before she realized it, the same feeling of weightlessness that she had experienced earlier overtook her once more. The world around her began to fall away into oblivion as she floated out of space and time once again. As she hovered within the void, she still only had the vaguest understanding of what she was experiencing. Colors, images, and memories flooded her mind with no apparent rhyme or reason. Despite all of this, she felt at peace even as darkness clouded everything around her.

She slowly became aware that she was half asleep, and that she was now lying in some soft grass. As she opened her eyes, she saw a gorgeous orange and purple sky overhead, the very same one that she had seen during her sparring match. As she fought to regain her senses, she sat up in the grass and released a deep, satisfied breath.

"Ahh, you're awake," a calm voice called from behind her. Malon turned to find Farore perched on the branch of a nearby tree. "Congratulations, you passed my test. I must warn you that it will not be your last."

The farm girl stretched her arms before she looked around in a groggy haze. "How long was I out?"

"Oh, about three seconds, I'd say."

Malon released a small laugh. After what she had experienced, she was ready to believe just about anything.

"I am pleased with your efforts, Malon. Facing Ganon's underlings is no small task."

She shrugged casually. "Maybe, but that was all in my head, wasn't it? Not exactly the real thing."

"What you saw may not possess a physical form in this realm of existence. But the danger you faced, and your actions in response to that danger – those were very real."

There was no denying that. Malon examined the fresh bruises and other small wounds that now ran across her arms and hands. They would serve as effective reminders on what could happen if she wasn't sufficiently careful. Farore gently lifted herself up from the branch and slowly floated down to the ground.

"Are you starting to see what I meant? You're capable of more than you believe."

"Thank you," Malon replied. She took a large drink of water from her bottle. It may have been the most satisfying drink she had ever had. "Still not really sure what you see in me, but I'll keep going."

Farore offered a faint smile. "Whatever regrets you have, you can't allow them to consume you. I know it's easier said than done, but you have to let go of them. You can't hope to change the past. The best thing you can do is simply learn from it."

Malon nodded in agreement and felt a yawn overtake her. Altered consciousness or not, the fight had taken a lot out of her. "Go on and get some rest," Farore said with a small laugh. "You still have a lot ahead of you."

Without even bothering to retrieve her bed roll, Malon reclined back into the grass for the evening. A new sense of duty and energy flowed through her as a gentle wind swept the tall grass back and forth around her. A smile appeared on her face as she relaxed beneath the beautiful sky.

 _"_ _Maybe I really do have a chance after all."_


	9. Chapter 9

Many days had passed since Malon had set out from Castle Town. The Autumn air was heavy and filled with the various subtle aromas of nature. Some were familiar to her, some were not. An old, cracked stone road stretched out before her, twisting, rising, and dipping with the gentle curvature of the verdant meadows. Upon crossing a large river a few hours prior, she had entered Southern Hyrule proper. This region was sparsely populated, even more so than the distant rural areas of Eastern Hyrule. Only a handful of towns and villages dotted the vast lands of the south, and only where there were valuable resources to be found. It was commonly understood that in order to live in such a place, one had to be hardy, diligent, and willing to forego virtually all luxuries.

As evening arrived, Malon considered her day's journey. After Farore's trial, she proceeded with a certain boldness in her step. The sun seemed brighter during the day, and the shadows did not seem quite so impenetrable after nightfall. Despite this, something unnerving occurred to her. Other than speaking and training with her guide, the day had been remarkably quiet. They might have been the only people around for dozens of miles, and she'd have no way of knowing.

Around seven o'clock, the farm girl found herself standing at the edge of a massive forest. After checking her map frequently throughout the day, the forest's existence was no surprise to her, but it seemed as though the map had vastly understated the size of the woods. Looking to her left and right, she could not see an end to it. As she peered past the treeline, she could see that the forest grew more and more dense, with the road narrowing and becoming lost among the maze of bark and leaves.

Malon dismounted her horse before retrieving her map once more. The next village was just on the other side of the forest, and from there it was only a few days to reach Phasium. She traced her finger across the path she had already taken leading up to her current position.

The Gray Woods, so named because of the peculiar ash-like powder that had once drifted through the air and coated the trees. Nowadays, there was no ash to be seen, but the name remained. The forest appeared as a dark blotch on the parchment, as though the cartographer had spilled a pot of ink on it and had not bothered to clean it up or start over. Malon made a few simple calculations, considering how long it had taken her to reach this point, and the distance she had already traveled compared to the apparent size of the forest. By her rough estimation, the forest would take at least an hour to travel on horseback, and even longer if she chose to give Epona a rest.

Releasing a long breath, she reclined against the trunk of a massive tree and took a swig of her water. A familiar green bird perched quietly among the leaves above her. They could either make camp here and continue in the morning, or press on and reach the next town not long after sunset. As she considered her choice, she kept an eye on the interior of the Gray Woods. There was something odd about it.

"Farore," she said, "Do you know anything about this forest?"

The small bird glided down to the ground and hopped toward the mouth of the woods before stopping. Its head tilted and twitched as it studied the interior. After a moment or two, the bird was obscured by a small yet intense green glow which quickly morphed into the silhouette of a person. Farore soon appeared, hovering in the air as though she were sitting on an invisible chair.

"It's been many years since I've visited these lands. It's been even longer since I last walked among the trees of this forest." There was a definite wistfulness in her tone. "It was easy to get lost here, to immerse yourself in the tranquility of nature. But this place is not what it once was. It is a place of emptiness and decay."

Malon slowly rose to her feet, suddenly becoming more cautious about keeping her back to the ocean of unfamiliar trees. Farore was not merely lamenting the natural growth and decline of nature with time. There was more to her statement. "There's something else in there," Malon said quietly, narrowing her vision for any sign of movement. In the back of her mind, she supposed that uttering such a statement would invite something to leap from the shadows and attack her.

"Yes," Farore responded before turning to her student. "If you were to wander through the Gray Woods, even under a Summer sun, you would find darkness before you in every direction. The canopy is naturally heavy, but something else prevents the sun from shining within those woods. Something terrible."

The farm girl peered deeper past the treeline. The stone road cracked apart as it went further, exposing patches of dirt. After about twenty meters or so, it became nearly impossible to see much of anything. Bypassing the forest and traveling around it would take many more days, and time was a luxury that she feared she did not have. "So it doesn't matter. Won't be any safer if I wait 'til morning."

"Not likely. It is entirely up to you."

Malon pondered it for a few moments. The next village was not far beyond the other side, and the idea of sleeping in a warm bed at an inn sounded far better than tossing and turning on her bedroll. She looked to Epona, checking to see whether she had been exhausted.

"Feelin' alright?" she asked, not actually expecting an answer. "Think you can go a little further tonight?"

Epona snorted in an apparent response, causing Malon to let out a small laugh. She had been around Epona as far back as she could remember, and knew her limits well. She would likely fall asleep in the saddle long before her horse had to stop.

"Guess we're headin' in," she decided. She sifted among her belongings and retrieved a small iron lantern before lighting it.

"Tread with caution, and be careful not to stray from the road," Farore stated.

Malon nodded in acknowledgment before cautiously leading Epona into the woods. Almost instantly, she could feel something in the air subtly pressing against her, like a silent gale urging her backwards. Without hesitating, she moved onward at a measured pace as Farore flitted among the shadowy branches.

The forest appeared to be awash in a dreary, deep blue color, even though sunset was at least half an hour away. The light of her lantern struggled to hold back the encroaching gloom of her surroundings. With every step, the woods seemed to grow unnaturally darker. Perhaps more troubling was that the faint noises had been hushed. The birds no longer sang, and the gentle hum of the cicadas was absent. The only thing that could be heard was the whisper of the wind in the trees, and the sound of fallen twigs and leaves crunching beneath her boots.

After some time, Malon felt it necessary to look over her shoulder back to where she had started. It couldn't have been that long, but she could not see even the faintest gap of light behind her. She released a sigh and turned her head upward. A dark blue sky stretched beyond the treetops, quickly replacing the orange and purple dusk that she had seen earlier. Crooked branches stretched out like dark claws against the void.

 _"Farore wasn't exaggerating. Something's not right about this place_ ," she thought, tightening her grip on her lantern a bit more.

Around her, the path seemed to narrow ever so gradually as the trees began to encroach further and further, arcing over the road and twisting among themselves into a thicket. As the air around her grew more silent, she could start to hear her own heartbeat pounding away like a faint drum. She felt simultaneously alone, and yet surrounded. Holding onto a lantern suddenly felt like a double-edged sword – it was her only defense against the darkness, and yet it was certain to alert anything around to her presence.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes not far from the road. It lasted less than a second, but it was more than enough for Malon to spin quickly towards the noise. With wide eyes, she stared into the shadows before her. Try as she might, she could see nothing beyond the edge of her lantern light. She felt as though she was trying to see something at the bottom of a massive ink jar. Her pulse quickened as she imagined what might be lurking just out of sight. Rather than stay around and let her mind wander into terrible areas, she resumed her walk, keeping an extra close eye on that particular side of the road.

Minutes seemed to drag on like hours. Gradually, something came into view. It was a few meters in front of her, glimmering in the lantern light above the road. It immediately caught her eye, and she approached it carefully, leading with her lantern outstretched. Whatever it was, she couldn't afford to ignore it.

 _"Careful... might be a trap."_

As she neared it, she could see more glints of light all around her. The reflections of light seemed narrow, like needles in the dark. A possibility presented itself at the edge of her mind, but she didn't want to acknowledge it. Her blood ran cold as the source finally came into view.

Before her, long strands of silk weaved and tangled among the trees. The strings were larger than her fingers and spiraled into massive webs. A sharp breath escaped her and she drew her sword, turning around in every direction to see if its creator was anywhere nearby. Her heart thumped heavily inside her chest as it became clear that many more spider webs now stretched all around her.

She felt her stomach turn as she considered how large the creature would have to be to make such huge webs. _"Just... huge... there's no way there's only one,"_ she concluded.

Without making any noise, she slowly turned back to the webbing blocking the road. She had half a mind to hack away at it with her blade and carve a path to the other side of the forest. Or she could put her lantern to another use and burn the webs away. However, chopping at them would undoubtedly create intense vibrations among the vast network of silk and alert the creature responsible for them. Burning them down would similarly draw attention to her, assuming that something wasn't already glaring at her from the shadows.

 _"If it comes to that, I'll cut my way outta here. But I'll just avoid them for now."_

With her pulse still racing, she broke away from the road and began to weave among the maze of trees, keeping as far from the webbing as she could. It wasn't ideal, especially not after Farore had warned her about straying from the road, but traveling directly down the road now seemed impossible. A terrible realization struck her - she had not seen any travelers lately. It could only mean that they had succumbed to the forest, one way or another. She lowered her head in sorrow. There could be dozens of poor individuals who had wandered into the depths of the woods and met a dreadful end.

Malon had to constantly turn around in every direction as she led Epona onward. There was absolutely no pattern, no clear rhyme or reason to the layout of the webs, and she was frequently forced to double back and go back over old ground. Over time, it became more and more likely that there was no clear path. Her heart sank as she reached what appeared to be another dead end.

 _"Ahh... okay. Where was the last split in the path? I went right, and made a left at that rock, and then-"_

Without warning, a sharp hissing sound reverberated through the air. Malon stifled a gasp and spun around, desperately searching for its origin. An intense shiver ran across her entire body as a red glow appeared from the darkness.

 _"No..."_

From the shadows, large red lines moved erratically towards her, causing Malon to freeze for a moment. Through sheer willpower, she collected herself and kept moving. As unnerving as it was, she was unwilling to break her gaze away from it, even for a split second. She had to be extra mindful of where the webbing was.

Crimson dots began to appear among the lines as another hiss pierced the night air. Malon recoiled as the terrible creature came into view. Barely a few meters in front of her stood a massive spider, large enough to easily prey upon a full-grown wolf or buck. Beyond the unsettling red glow that ran across it, its form was as dark as the forest around it. There was not a doubt in her mind that this was a servant of Ganon. Its eyes glowed with malicious anger as it crawled nearer. Huge claws on the ends of its legs dug into the dirt with every step. Without taking her eyes off of the abomination, Malon attached her lantern to her belt and pulled the shield from her back. She began to circle away from the monster, placing herself as far away from the walls of silk as she could.

Another hiss escaped from the oversized arachnid as it suddenly lunged at her, baring its fangs and claws. Malon jumped backwards, her shield absorbing the impact of the creature's attack. It had jumped a remarkable distance for something its size. Without waiting, the spider pursued her, swiping ferociously with its appendages. Malon kept moving at all times, and found it difficult to comprehend the glowing monster before her. Every so often, she hacked away at the darkness in front of her. She aimed at nothing in particular, and instead hoped to wound any part of it.

The spider pressed its attack, often using several legs at once. While it did not possess the raw might of the creatures that Malon had already encountered, it moved far more quickly and unpredictably. As soon as it slammed one set of claws into her shield, it was already attempting to attack her from another direction.

Defending forever wasn't a possibility. It was only a matter of time before it landed a lucky strike or her fatigue stopped her. In an aggressive move, she planted her feet and drove towards the spider with her shield, ignoring its attack and hewing at whatever she could.

A sound of pain erupted from the fiend as Malon's strike wounded one of its legs. Unwilling to lose the momentum, Malon shoved her shield towards the monster's head while slicing into the darkness. She connected with several more cleaving blows, but the spider wasn't done. Using all of its intact legs, it sprang away from the fight using Malon's shield. Before she could give chase and finish it off, it leaped backward into the darkness and quickly disappeared among the webs and trees.

Malon attempted to visually follow it in the darkness, but to her horror, she could see nothing. Everything around her had become abruptly silent, as though the creature had never been there. She kept moving in a defensive stance, keeping her eyes open for even the faintest of disturbances.

For what seemed like an eternity, there was no activity around her, with nothing to be seen except for an endless expanse of web and trees, and nothing to be heard except her own breathing. For half a moment, she wondered if it had given up and left to pursue other prey.

Suddenly, another hiss tore through the air, this time from just a few meters behind her. As quickly as she could, she spun on her heels and found the grotesque entity lunging at her. This time, she was not as lucky. Before she could fully raise her shield or lean away from the attack, a claw ripped across her face, leaving a deep gash running across her cheeks and the ridge of her nose.

Malon yelled out in intense pain as her face burned. She couldn't afford to stop, and instead forced herself to ignore the wound and continue on. In the back of her mind, she knew that had she been a fraction of a second slower, she would likely be dead.

The spider continued its attack, but something else now burned with Malon. Wound or no wound, she summoned every ounce of courage and energy within her. She couldn't allow it to prey upon anyone or anything else. For the moment, there was nothing else in the world – it was just her and this abomination.

After blocking one more attack with her shield, she released a shout and charged into her opponent once more, stabbing and cutting at anything that glowed. Adrenaline surged through her as her sword connected over and over with the spider's body. The creature began to back away as its wounds took to their toll and its own attacks became weaker. Malon continued her pursuit, foregoing any finesse and instead throwing as much power behind every blow as she possibly could. With one final blow, she jammed her sword between the beast's fangs, finally destroying it.

Malon backed away cautiously as the red glow dissipated and the spider stopped moving altogether. She was inclined to remain still and ensure that it didn't have any fight left in it. On the other hand, she didn't want to stay and find out if it was the only creature in the woods. Supposing that the creature truly was dead, and that the commotion would have alerted any other monsters anyway, she began to carve a path through the maze of webs before guiding Epona through the openings.

After slicing through several walls of webbing, she began to feel lightheaded, both from the intensity of the fight, and from her untreated wound. The pain grew more intense, burning her entire face and clouding her vision.

 _"No... no, I'm not going out like this!"_

She hurriedly dug into her limited medicinal supply in one of Epona's saddlebags. After uncorking a bottle of the strongest medicine she had, she doused her face with the syrupy red liquid and hacked away at another web. After carving through so many, her blade was practically coated with the heavy silk, which made cutting that much more difficult. She forcefully pressed a bandage against her face in an effort to stop the bleeding. It would suffice for the time being.

After what seemed like hours, the webs seemed to grow less dense and she found her way back to the road. Her vision grew weaker, and her head was now spinning. _"Was I... was I poisoned?"_ Perhaps not even the strongest antivenom could help her now, and she had only a few minutes to live. But, if that was the case, if death was inevitable, she resolved to escape first and not allow herself to die in such a terrible place. In an effort to save her remaining energy, she returned to Epona's saddle and encouraged her trusted steed into a quickened trot. Whenever a web appeared in their path, they wove around it, never stopping for even a second.

Eventually, Malon spotted a tiny gap in the treeline, the dim blue contrasting against the other dark shadows. As soon as she noticed this, foul hissing broke the night air once more. It had to be more than one of them this time. Malon's heart sank and she pressed Epona into a full gallop, desperate to outrun the hideous creatures.

As they weaved around a collection of trees, a spider leaped from the darkness at the rider. Without halting, Malon absorbed the impact with her shield and retaliated with several desperate slashes. Her attacks had apparently worked, as the spider released a pained noise and disengaged from the fight entirely.

However, it was quickly replaced by another monster, which lunged upward and hooked its claws around her sword. Rather than struggle to free her blade and leave herself open to an attack, she slammed the edge of her shield against the spider's head without ceasing. The grip around her sword soon weakened, and she was finally able to land a decisive strike into the spider's body. Like the one before it, it fled into the darkness.

As she galloped towards the opening in the distance, other creatures began to attack as well. Although these spiders were considerably smaller than the first one that she had encountered, they were no less dangerous. They swiped and lunged with dagger-like fangs and claws, only fleeing when their wounds were too much.

 _"Almost... just a little farther..."_

Malon had lost track of how far she had ridden, and of how many creatures she had fought off. She broke from the treeline and into the open fields at a blistering speed. After a few moments, she looked over her shoulder towards the forest to ensure that she hadn't been followed. To her utter relief, the fields behind her were empty. She slumped down in her saddle, struggling to fight off the exhaustion until she could find help. She brought Epona back to a walk and released a heavy breath. Not far in the distance, she could see the dim lights of a small village. Somehow, she had made it.

* * *

It was long past midnight as a weathered wooden door creaked open. With her eyelids growing heavier by the second, Malon shuffled into the inn's small bedroom and laid her belongings in a random corner. She was too tired to organize them now. For a moment, she looked over herself in a small mirror that had been fixed to a wall. More than anything, she studied the large bandage that had been wrapped around the middle of her face. The impending scar would be a constant reminder of how she had just barely escaped death. After a short time, she collapsed backwards onto the small bed and did not move for several minutes. It was a simple, plain bed, but given that it was the first one she had used in days, it was unimaginably comfortable.

Several generous doses of antivenom and other potions from the local physician had managed to stabilize her condition. The room around her was small and cozy with simple wooden furnishings, not unlike her own room back at her farmhouse. After she slid beneath the heavy blankets, she closed her eyes and smiled faintly. The side effects of the antivenom had left her feeling rather lethargic, but neither that nor the stinging medicine could bother her now. As she rested, a small green bird perched on the frame of the open window.

 _"Did that really just happen?"_ Malon wondered with an incredulous laugh. Her mind was still filled with images of the massive spiders, but now that she was out of harm's way, it all seemed so ridiculous. "Can't believe I made it out of that one," she murmured.

Over time, her thoughts began to drift elsewhere, to happier and more simple times. Long days spent running through the open meadows and exploring every corner of the village in search of adventure when she was a child. She could still vividly remember the first time she saw a frog at the local creek, how it made the strangest sounds and jumped around like a grasshopper. When she was older, she learned to appreciate the stillness of nature, relaxing after a day's work on balmy Summer evenings. Even now, she could feel the warm breeze in her hair. More than anything, she thought of Link. No adventure of hers was complete without him, and few things brightened her day like seeing her best friend pay her a surprise visit. Such memories were bittersweet, and she began to wonder what he'd say about her now.

Farore reverted to her regular form and balanced on the windowsill. "Thank goodness you're alright. It's good to know that you have not forgotten any of your lessons. I have known many warriors who would sooner flee than fight such monsters. I have to say, you continue to impress me."

"Thanks," Malon replied before opening her eyes. "You know, I've never hated spiders as much as I do right now. Hope I never have to see one on the farm again," she added with a small laugh.

An unpleasant thought occurred to her. There had to be many more of those horrible things infesting the woods. There could be similar ones roaming the forests or crawling through the darkest caves across Hyrule. As she spoke again, her tone grew more sober.

"Farore, how many of Ganon's monsters do you think are still out there? There's gotta be hundreds or thousands of 'em."

The Oracle seemed discomforted by the question, and a heavy silence filled the air. "It is hard to say," she returned quietly. "His spawns are undoubtedly spreading across the land as we speak. Their numbers multiply with every passing day." She looked her student in the eyes and lowered her tone. "I believe – I _know_ you'll succeed _._ The seal will be sustained, and Ganon will be unable to fully immerse the world in his darkness."

Farore turned to the open window and gazed out across the plains beyond the village. "However... that won't be the end of it. Even if they are cut off from their puppet master, those creatures of shadow will still remain, and they will be no less destructive."

Malon had given little consideration to what might happen when, and more importantly if, she was successful. _"_ _They'll still be everywhere. There's always going to be suffering... What am I gonna do then? I can't just go back home, can I?"_ At the same time, another question tugged at her thoughts.

"Farore... if I do face Ganon, how am I supposed to stop him? I still don't really know what I'm up against."

The Oracle turned back to her student and spoke in her usual calm tone. "When the time comes, you'll know." A brief statement, but it was as much as she was willing to say.

"If you say so," Malon replied. "I still have a long way to go before then, don't I?"

Farore nodded with a bit of a smile. "There's always more to learn."

"I'm ready."

Before her very eyes, the world before her began to bend and warp beyond the limits of her understanding. Some unseen force appeared to be twisting and pulling existence itself like a piece of fabric through a narrow hole. She felt as though she had become unanchored from time and space once again, adrift in an endless ocean beyond reality. As before, she did not find it frightening. More than anything, she was entranced. Slowly, she could feel herself become enveloped in a warm energy. Old memories and bizarre images flooded her mind as she floated on. Dazzling shades of purple, blue, pink, and countless others began to rush and twist past her, as though she was flying through a mystifying tunnel. As soon as she started to make sense of her surroundings, she felt herself fade into a cold, stifling darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

Malon stirred about as her awareness slowly returned and she emerged from her slumber. Before she could make sense of where she was, a deep chill was already spreading across her body. Clouds of her own breath filled the frigid air in front of her face. She attempted to shrug off a shiver as she sat up, quickly becoming aware that she had been lying in several inches of snow. Rising to her feet, she dusted the powder off of herself and looked around. Endless drifts of snow stretched before her in every direction beneath a cold midnight sky. This was a place that sunlight had never touched.

She clutched her faded blue cloak close to her in an attempt to shield herself from the frigid winds. There had to be something beyond the fields of powder, but this place was unfamiliar to her, and she could not guess why Farore had brought her here. After a few moments, her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and she was able to see a silhouette in the distance. Tall and square, it arose from the drifts like a single gravemarker.

Whether the silhouette was a reason to hope or despair, she could not say. Nevertheless, she knew that she could not ignore it. At the very least, the object might be able to serve as a shield against the freezing gales that ripped through her. After drawing the hood of her cloak over her head, she began to trudge through the powder.

 _"_ _Never been anywhere like this before,"_ she thought as her teeth chattered. She had seen snow maybe four or five times in her entire life, and had never grown used to it. The icy air was loud in her ears and cut straight through her hauberk and clothing, neither of which were designed for winter weather. Every time she planted a foot in the snow, she could feel a chill seep into her boots and up her ankles. The metal rings of her mail felt like ice whenever they made contact with her skin.

A sudden gust of wind nearly caused her to stumble, but she managed to catch herself before she plummeted face-first into the vast blanket of snow. _"_ _Whatever this is about, I need to finish it quickly. Don't know how much time I have until frostbite sets in."_

After plodding through the snow for some time, the tall shadow slowly took shape. Her eyes widened as a stone gray building loomed above her. A massive flight of frost-coated stairs laid before her, climbing towards the twin wooden doors of the structure. Thick walls encircled and concealed most of the interior, though the crumbling architecture had allowed her to see a glimpse of the dark interior. A larger ring of ornate columns circled the building, each one capped with an arch that buttressed the stone walls. Spires proudly reached further into the night sky, like the points of a crown. These were all overshadowed by a single tower which arose from the center of the building, no doubt housing a large bell at the very top. Not content to stand out in the cold any more, she slowly scaled the stairs, being mindful that she did not slip.

A pair of large silver rings awaited her at the top of the stairs, one for each door. They stood frozen to the slabs of timber, unaffected by the strong gales that thrashed all around. Unwilling to let her bare hand make contact with the icy metal, Malon wrapped it in her cloak and cautiously pulled at one of the rings. It did not budge. Only after chipping away at the ice with the pommel of her sword was she able to dislodge the ring from its frosty prison. The door creaked open, allowing the farm girl to slip inside, followed by one last gust of frozen air. __

She breathed a sigh of relief. The air inside wasn't much warmer, but at least she was out of the wind. Malon took in her surroundings, finding them to be even more imposing than the outside. Thick patches of ice ran along the walls, obscuring the otherwise ornate form of the building. Below her boots, she could see that entire floor looked like a flawless mirror, without a single crack or hint of tarnish to be seen. Given the worn condition of the rest of the structure, this was impossible to miss. A feeling of unease overcame her as her reflection stared back at her with unfamiliar intensity. Turning her attention upward, she could see dozens of elaborately carved columns along opposite sides of the room, stretching many meters up towards the arced ceiling. Sections of the roof had fallen away, either by age or sabotage, allowing faint rays of moonlight to grace the mirror beneath her. Parts of the ceiling that still remained were often covered with more frost, and enormous icicles reached down into the hall like terrible claws. Along the walls, tattered banners of blue and white billowed in the night winds, displaying heraldry and symbols that she could not recognize. __

Malon proceeded further into the temple-like building, her hand still gripping her blade. Even the faintest of footsteps were enough to disturb the silent air. "Farore?" she called out. Her voice carried throughout the spacious interior and reverberated back at her with startling strength. "Are you here?"

"Stay alert." Farore's voice echoed through the halls and she said nothing further.

 _"_ _For what, exactly?"_ she wanted to ask. At the same time, she was hesitant to speak aloud and risk drawing any more attention to herself. Thus far, she had found no signs of any beasts – no noises, no tracks in the snow, no mysterious gashes on the architecture – nothing. That could change in a heartbeat. She peered past the columns into dark hallways which jutted out from the main room. Picking one at random, she approached the corridor to get a better look, but she still saw nothing. However, a shadow began to form at the edge of her mind. She wasn't alone anymore.

 _"_ _Another monster? No, something's... something's different."_ She attempted to focus on the source, but was unable to explain what it was. It constantly flitted away and defied her understanding, like something in the periphery of her vision.

Malon's senses were on high alert now. After stepping away from the corridor, she hefted her blade and fixed her shield to her other arm. Slowly, she moved towards the center of the main room, where she hoped to have the best line of sight possible. She turned about constantly, never keeping her back in a single direction for more than a moment or two. Any longer, and it might give an enemy more than enough time to catch her by surprise.

Even with the wind no longer being a factor, the frigid air was beginning to numb her fingers, and she had half a mind to simply yell out into the halls. She could draw out the source of this new evil quickly and end things before she succumbed to the cold which threatened to engulf her. Before she could decide one way or another, something flickered in the corner of her vision – not to either side, but beneath her.

 _"_ _What? No... there's no way..."_

Her blood ran cold as her reflection began to move on its own, twitching and jerking like a marionette. She quickly found that attempting to back away was useless, as it effortlessly stayed with her, its boots attached to her own. Before her very eyes, the reflection began to change from a perfect copy of her to something else entirely. As it did so, it reached its hand towards her, its fingers eventually passing through the mirror like the surface of a lake.

After fully emerging from its prison, it stood before her, as still as a statue. Its skin was a sickly shade of dull blue, and its baleful gaze pierced her like the icy wind that she had just escaped. Faded red hair ran down its back, long and unkempt. The clothes it wore were much like her own, but its tunic was weathered, and its mail had been shattered in many places. Malon recoiled in horror, keeping her shield firmly in place. _  
_  
Without speaking, her doppelganger raised its own sword. Malon made only a passing glance at it and saw that it was visibly cracked and chipped in many places. Despite this, it was clearly just as sharp and dangerous as any other blade. Similarly, her mirror image bore a shield that looked as though it had been smashed and splintered from many battles. She could not explain how it was still held together.

Her twin advanced with uncanny movements. Malon peered at it over the edge of her shield and waited for it to make the first move. After stopping in its tracks for a split second, it sprang forward at with an overhand slash, cutting through the air with astonishing speed. Using both her sword and shield, Malon caught the blade mere inches away from her shoulder, feeling a heavy shock wave ripple through her from the impact. In the blink of an eye, something occurred to her – that was the very same aggressive attack she had used to open most of her sparring matches.

The look-alike did not offer a window for a counterattack. Instead, it pivoted and attempted to drive the edge of its shield into Malon's gut. The shield barely missed her as she jumped backwards, nearly crashing against a column in the process. Another attack arrived quickly as Malon tried to recover, and she was forced to dive to the floor and roll away to avoid it.

A brutal chill surged through her whole body, seizing her muscles in place. _"_ _Can't afford to stay still. Keep moving,"_ she reminded herself. Malon began to circle around her opponent, sizing her twin up as best as she could for a moment or two. With a sudden step forward, she feigned an attack from the right before she crouched and attempted to target her opponent's knee. It had proven effective during her sparring sessions with Farore. However, the phantom was not fooled, and effortlessly blocked the attack with its shield. Malon grunted as the blade stopped dead in its tracks – it had been like striking at a rock embedded in the ground.

Before she could press her attack any further, the shadow retaliated with one attack after the other, never appearing to tire from the exertion. Malon backed away and kept her sword and shield in a tight defensive stance, all the while waiting for an opening. With her fingers and hands growing more numb by the second, it became difficult to withstand the impacts. Her twin's attacks proved to be too fast, and she could only block and backpedal further into the strange temple.

Suddenly, she felt herself back into one of the heavy columns and momentarily had nowhere to go. The doppelganger swung at her, narrowly missing as Malon ducked to the ground. The next attack was just as fast and forced Malon to raise her shield and guard against the overhand hack. This time however, the phantom's weapon glanced off of the surface of the shield and cut into her left leg, just below the knee.

Malon yelled as a surge of pain tore through her. She forced herself to move away and suppressed a powerful desire to grab and apply pressure to her wound. _"_ _How bad is it? No, not now. I'll have to deal with it later."_ After blocking one more attack with her sword, she jumped back to her feet, heavily favoring her right leg. Even so, the pain in her other leg was excruciating, and the frigid air only made it more unbearable.

 _"_ _Can't keep defending forever,"_ she reminded herself. _"_ _Might not survive another wound."_

The farm girl lurched forward, slashing at her enemy while placing as much power behind it as she could. As before, her sword was stopped abruptly. As another shot of pain ripped into her lower leg, she followed up with a series of attacks, each of which grew increasingly sloppy. She swung from every angle, using every trick that she had learned. To her horror, every attempt failed, and she could feel an ache growing in her chest as she became more fatigued.

Her twin was clearly undaunted by the cold and the sudden succession of strikes. Malon's efforts continued for some time until her attacks slowed to a halt. The phantom did not resume its attack, and instead stared at her with an empty, malevolent gaze. Malon hesitated to look at its face, but recognized something resembling amusement in its otherwise lifeless expression. It seemed as though it was allowing her to attack, confident that it could parry or dodge anything that came its way. The doppelganger tilted its head and glared at her as if to say "Is that all?"

 _"_ _Have to try something else..."_ she thought. _"_ _Need to buy some time_." In a flash, she disengaged from the fight and faded into the dark corridors, hoping to collect herself quickly.

She rushed deeper into the temple as fast as her injured leg would allow. She strained her hearing to listen for footsteps in the halls, but she instead heard something resembling laughter in the distance. It was allowing her to get away for the time being – it was toying with her.

After some time, she came to a stop and ducked into a small room. With no medicine at her disposal and no idea of how much time she had, she ripped a length of fabric from her cloak and wrapped it around her wound. The glancing blow hadn't left as bad of an injury as she had thought, but it was still unbearably painful.

"I don't understand. Nothing I do... is working..." she muttered between heavy breaths. She cupped her shaking hands together and exhaled into them, hoping to stave off the cold as long as she could. "Need to think... of something now." Her repertoire of maneuvers had grown a lot over the past few days, but she could think of nothing that might catch her opponent by surprise. It seemed to anticipate every move she made, even those that had been improvised.

"It knows you well," Farore's voice echoed. "Your conventional attacks will not get you far. If you hope to succeed, you must outsmart it."

Malon listened intently as Farore continued on, her voice carrying through the halls like a calm wind. "Reflect. Step outside of yourself, and observe yourself with another's eyes."

The farm girl closed her eyes and drifted into thought. At the same time, she remained as still as she could and kept her ears open in case her twin arrived. "What do others see when they look upon you?" Farore asked.

For a few moments, Malon reluctantly considered what others had said of her over the years. It was somewhat discomforting for her to focus so heavily on things said of her, positive or negative. In a way, she felt that it could lead to arrogance if she wasn't careful. "Well... they've said I'm a decent horse rider, I guess. And others tell me I worry too much. But I'm not sure how that helps me now." She spoke quietly so as not to draw attention to herself.

"Perhaps not, but there's something else that weighs on your mind, isn't there?" Farore replied. "Think carefully."

Malon decided to start with the past few days and think back from there. Within a few moments, she remembered her time at Hyrule Castle. The Royal Guards outside of the fortress had been quite skeptical of her, and she had heard more than a few unfriendly voices as she traversed the hallways. She had hoped to forget about their laughter and condescension.

"They... they didn't take me seriously," she said with a sorrowful look. "They thought I was a joke."

The farm girl could begin to her heavy footsteps in the halls – she had to think quickly. _"_ _They were just rude, that's all."_ She knew it was only a matter of time before she forgot about them altogether. _"_ _But... this thing wants me dead. It thinks I'm weak. If it's going to underestimate me, maybe I can use that to my advantage."_

After a few moments, she concocted a plan. It was a daring idea, perhaps one of the most dangerous she had ever had, but regular methods had gotten her nowhere. If she was going to survive, she had to take a significant risk. She loosened the clasp that held her tattered cloak around her neck and returned to the main hall.

Upon seeing the farm girl emerge from the darkness, the mirror image pursued her, glaring with disdainful eyes. As it did so, Malon cautiously backed away to keep some distance between them. _"_ _Only one chance. If this doesn't work, I'm dead. Here goes nothing..."_

Malon swiftly unsheathed her blade and removed the shield from her back. The items jostled in her almost numb hands for a second or two before she fumbled them to the ground, staring at them with wide eyes. She was defenseless. With a gasp, she began to hobble backwards, trembling in disbelief and grasping the inside of her cloak. Amused by this turn of events, the doppelganger kicked aside the equipment, causing them to clang against the mirror floor. The entity began to shake its head, almost as though it was taking pity on the helpless farm girl. There was nothing standing between them now.

The phantom pulled its rusted blade backward in preparation for a powerful, aggressive attack. One strike was all it needed for an easy kill. Malon eyed its sword carefully all the while. The instant the blade began to move in her direction, Malon put her plan into action. In one swift motion, she sidestepped strategically and swung the cloak from her shoulders before catching the incoming blade like a sling. The sword partially cut through it, but the heavy fabric was enough to encumber the weapon.

The mirror image shot a bewildered glance at Malon as it realized what was happening. Before it could respond, Malon wrapped her cloak around her enemy's sword like an oversized bandage. Within a moment, both the weapon and its wielder's hand had been contained.

The next part of the plan was far more simple. Summoning all of her strength, Malon yelled before slamming herself into her opponent and tackling it to the ground. She pinned her foe's shield arm beneath her knee and turned her near-frozen hands into tight fists before she furiously hammered them into her opponent. With no weapon and no shield to protect it, the doppelganger could only struggle as Malon released a seemingly endless barrage of punches and elbows. She fought purely on impulse, striking at anything she could see – throat, ears, eyes, it didn't matter. The ordeal was deeply unpleasant to her, and she took no joy in doing so, but she never slowed down or hesitated for even a moment. She couldn't afford to, even as her knuckles began to bleed, both from the cold, and from the devastating strength behind her fists.

After many successful attacks, the shadow could no longer defend itself and it became still. Seconds later, its entire body descended into the floor, where it evaporated into a cloud of smoke. In its place, an innocuous, unremarkable reflection slowly formed beneath her. Malon returned to her feet and struggled to regain her breath, releasing a long exhale. To her amazement, the frost coating the building began to melt away rapidly. Feeling began to return to her body where she had once been numb. Sunlight gradually peered into the temple, steadily illuminating the long-darkened halls.

After taking a moment to recover her gear, Malon closed her eyes and reclined against one of the columns. The warm sun felt incredible on her face, and she felt as though she could doze off at any moment.

"You did well, Malon." Farore's voice echoed through the building once more.

"Close call," she replied. "Could've gone much worse. Leg's probably gonna bother me for a while." She examined her painful wound more closely and supposed that it could be easily treated after she left this bizarre plane of existence.

"I believe you'll recover quickly," the Oracle stated. "Learn from this experience. A warrior should always be aware of others... and of themselves. If you understand your enemy's assumptions – if you can turn your opponent's mindset into an advantage, you'll be unstoppable."

"Unstoppable... I kinda like the sound of that." Malon couldn't help but utter a small laugh. She never thought she'd hear such a word used in relation to her.

For a while, she began to think of home, of life outside of her journey. A yawn escaped her and she stretched her arms wide as a sudden feeling of drowsiness overtook her. A good, long rest sounded like the greatest thing in the world at a time like this. Her thoughts gradually faded as she began to drift into a deep slumber.

The next thing she knew, the world around her had grown oddly quiet. As her awareness slowly returned, a peculiar feeling struck her. She cracked open her eyes, grimacing as a significant headache arrived. _"_ _What was that?"_ she wondered. _"_ _Wait a second, what am I doing here?"_ The temple had disappeared, and she was now in a more modest room.

Malon slowly looked around as a sense of familiarity tugged at her. The first thing she had noticed was the cozy bed beneath her, which had been covered with many blankets and pillows. A tall wooden dresser that had been worn with age stood in the corner of the space. A few feet away, an open window revealed a gorgeous morning sky. Light curtains swayed carelessly as a soft breeze rolled into the room. Scratching her head, she turned to the bedside table and found a familiar picture of her and Link. This was her room.


	11. Chapter 11

Malon stared at her surroundings with a mixture of awe and confusion. Something felt terribly wrong, though she could not explain why. The room itself was just as she had remembered it, and nothing appeared to be out of place. An old wooden table near the center of her room, topped with a small vase and accompanied by a few matching chairs. Framed pictures dotted the walls here and there, and random trinkets sat atop various spots on her dresser and other furniture. It felt like it had been ages since she had seen this place. Out of nowhere, her head began to pulsate, and she squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to fight it off. Whatever the reason, she knew it wasn't just a random aching or the result of a poor night's rest. Once she felt ready to do so, she opened her eyes and removed her warm blankets.

 _"How did I get here?"_ she asked herself quietly. She searched for an answer among her memories but found that there was a strange gap of indeterminable length.

Once her feet had met the ground and she attempted to stand, her balance faltered and her body began to feel unnaturally light. With a shaking hand, she grasped the edge of her nightstand and regained her posture. The last time this had happened, she had been lying in bed for days after a terrible cold. Then as now, her muscles had atrophied from disuse and they were slow to cooperate. After a few moments, proper feeling began to return to her legs. She would be able to take measured steps, but it would be a while before she could run or do anything strenuous. Eager to bask in the morning sun, she made her way to the open window and leaned against the sill. As she gazed across the open fields of her ranch, a bright, warm day greeted her.

Just as she was starting to recall the previous day, a quiet creaking noise caught her attention. She turned towards the corner of the room to find the wooden door slowly inching open. A gasp escaped her as a familiar young man slid into the room, clad in green and carrying a tray full of medicines. It was clear that he was trying to be discreet. With his eyes focused squarely on balancing the tray, he had not noticed that his friend was up.

"Link!" Malon exclaimed. A sense of joy overtook her, one that she had not experienced in many days.

Link perked up and a warm smile crossed his face as he set his tray down on a small table. "You're awake! And you're out of bed already. Thank goodness, we were all so worried about you!"

Malon closed the distance and they met in a powerful hug. A thousand questions raced through her mind as she buried her face in his shoulder. At the same time, something peculiar at the edge of her mind nudged her, like an unseen current of water trying to push her back to shore. Finally, an image bubbled to the surface – one that she could more readily make sense of. Link was lying in the bed of a cart, his breath short, his armor shredded, and his life slipping away. Without parting, she spoke, her voice partially muffled.

"Link, how did you... I thought you died. "

Link pulled away slightly and looked at his friend in confusion. "What? No, I'm fine. A bit bruised up, but I'm okay."

"But I _saw_ you die... I was there."

"Oh dear. I was afraid of this," he said with a mild frown.

"Afraid of what? Link, what's going on?" A feeling of lightness suddenly washed over her, nearly causing her to faint. Link quickly reached out and caught his friend before she could collapse. After Malon took a moment to regain herself, she slumped into an empty chair and hunched over the table. She had never known the feeling of drunkenness, but between her headache and failing balance, she supposed that it felt something like this. Link retrieved his supply of medicine and sat in the spot next to his ailing friend.

"When we were under attack, you hit your head pretty badly. Knocked you out instantly." As he spoke, Link began to look through his collection of bottles and vials for something that might be of use. He had intended to store them in a spare dresser in her room until she had awoken, but now that she was awake, they could be put to use. "You've been in a coma for three weeks."

The strike to her head would probably explain the headache, but nothing else was adding up. "A coma? But I tried to patch you up, a-and I carried you. Don't you remember any of that?"

Link shook his head. "I guess that knock to your head damaged your memories. You must've been dreaming the whole time you were out. Don't worry, I think you'll bounce back soon." He selected a bottle of blue medicine and offered it to his friend, who slowly accepted it. After uncorking the bottle, she drank a modest helping of it. The blue liquid was incredibly bitter, but it did manage to take the sting out of her headache.

Malon became quiet and rather frustrated as she fought to reconcile her memories with what was now in front of her. To her disquiet, she found that she could remember little about the attack or why she was even there in the first place. Everything since then seemed like nothing more than scattered fragments of random images and sounds. She could vaguely recall standing within the walls of Castle Town and venturing through a dark forest, but not much beyond that. The instant she tried to explain what she was imagining, she found that the memories were just as hazy and fleeting as the dreams she had experienced throughout her life.

 _"Maybe it really was a dream...How else would he be here?"_ She couldn't begin to explain what was happening, but she decided not to question it anymore for the time being. What mattered most to her was that Link was still alive.

"Okay, so get me up to speed," she said. "I've been out for three weeks. What have I missed?"

Link was relieved to see that she was no longer entertaining her peculiar dreams. "Well, after I fought off that monster, I brought you back here so your father and I could look after you. Lot of people weren't sure you'd make it. I was pretty worried too, but I knew you'd pull through."

"So you're back here now," Malon noted. "What about Queen Zelda? What about your mission? Ganon's beasts are still out there, aren't they?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid they are. I really didn't want to leave your side until you were better, but I had to go eventually. I met with Queen Zelda a few days ago. The entire army is going to launch a massive offensive against the monsters soon. She says that several other nations are going to offer their assistance as well. For now, she's allowing me to stay here with the garrison until the threat is contained. Then we're gonna mend that seal." There was a look of cautious optimism in his eyes. "Don't wanna speak too soon, but I'd say things are looking up. Ganon's monsters don't stand a chance against the entire Hylian military."

"You don't think they'll be back?" she asked nervously.

"No way. But we'll be ready if they ever do show up again. Our men know how to fight 'em now, and Queen Zelda promised to send us some reinforcements."

"That's wonderful..." Malon said, trailing off. "Won't be long before everything's... back to normal."

"Yep, just like the good old days," Link replied with a small laugh. "And now that you're awake, I'm thinkin' about throwing a party down at the lake soon. I wanna get the whole town there. Think you'd be up for it?"

Malon became quiet and began to feel distant from her friend. Something still loomed at the edge of her perception. _"No, this is too good to be true."_

Link took note of the fact that she was staring off into the distance. He leaned towards her and tried to catch her attention. "Malon? You alright?"

The farm girl shook her head and shifted nervously in her chair. She thought back and began to desperately dig through her scattered memories. "No, I'm not. Something's wrong. I..." For a brief moment, an image flashed in her mind. It was a small green bird, perched high in a tree. Why her mind was able to recall that of all things was unknown to her, but she decided to pull on that thread, hoping that it might lead elsewhere.

"Maybe you just need some more rest," Link suggested. "You've only been awake for a few minutes. Might not be a good idea for you to be up and about so quickly."

Just then, Malon's thoughts snapped to something more clear. Her eyes widened as the memory came into focus. The Oracle was standing before her in the center of her room. A warm, green light blanketed everything and filled the space with a strange energy. Somehow, it felt like far more than a random dream.

"Farore..." she said, just above a whisper.

Link stared at her as though she had just uttered complete gibberish. "What?"

Malon abruptly stood up, nearly knocking her chair over in the process. "Farore!" she called out. "Farore, where are you?" To her dismay, there was no answer. "Can you hear me?"

"Malon, what are you talking about?" Link asked, rising from his chair.

She ignored him for the moment. "Farore? Why aren't you answering me?" Still, there was no reply. Another memory rushed back into her mind, this time of a huge arachnid lunging at her from the darkness. As she looked around the room, she caught a glimpse of herself in a mirror and approached it. With a trembling hand, she felt around her nose and beneath her eyes. After her encounter with the spider, a large scar should have been there, but to her confusion, she could only see a collection of freckles.

Link cautiously moved towards his friend. The only time he had ever seen such a random outburst from her was when they were excitable kids. "I know you're still adjusting, but try to take it easy. I promise everything's gonna be alright."

Malon turned away from the mirror and listlessly returned to her chair. The haunting absence in her mind demanded an explanation. "I-I don't want to rest anymore," she said quietly. "I just need to think."

"Well, I think I know what'll help," Link said calmly. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Okay..." she replied timidly. With that, Link quietly left the room, leaving Malon alone with her thoughts. Over and over she tried to retrace her memories back to something else – anything that would thoroughly explain her circumstances. A sense of powerlessness overtook her. She felt like a prisoner within her fragmented mind, and she had no idea how long she would have to keep prying until she uncovered more.

 _"Farore... why do I remember her?"_ Her mind bounced back and forth, convinced for one moment that she had been dreaming, but then just as quickly dismissing the idea. _"That was no dream, that felt different. But... what would the Oracle want with me? There's no way I'd ever meet her."_

Before she could reach a conclusion, Link reappeared in the room after a few minutes, this time with a bowl of steaming soup. "I know how much you like tomato soup, so I thought I'd make you some." He gently placed the bowl on the table and nudged it towards her. "Careful, it's pretty hot. I'd wait a few minutes to start. Or a few hours," he said with a chuckle.

"Thanks," she replied quietly before turning her gaze downward. "I'm sorry I'm actin' so weird, it's just – I don't know what's goin' on. Feel like my mind's being pulled apart or something."

"You don't have to apologize. I'm sure your mind is still trying to sort itself out. I'm just glad you're up. Don't know what I'd do if you..." he hesitated to finish the sentence. "If you hadn't woken up."

The thought disquieted her as well, and she decided not to dwell on such a thing. "Y-yeah, I'm here now... I guess." She slowly raised a small spoonful of soup and sampled Link's cooking. To her surprise, it was just the right temperature and it tasted amazing. "Link, this is great," she said before taking another helping. "Might be the best tomato soup I've ever had."

Link smiled as his friend continued. "Thanks. I decided to throw in some basil and a few other things. Glad to see it worked."

It wasn't long before Malon finished off the entire bowl. With her hunger satiated, and against Link's uncertainty, she insisted on leaving the farmhouse so that she could stretch her limbs and catch some fresh air. After all, she had spent the better part of a month lying in bed, according to Link. If they could find her father out in town, he'd undoubtedly be thrilled to see her.

After departing the ranch, Malon slowly walked down one of the old roads that cut through Sovec. Link stayed close to her side, always prepared to catch her if she began to faint. They passed by one pasture after another, taking in the splendor of the late morning. Overhead, they saw a breathtaking and cloudless expanse of blue. A cool breeze swayed the tall grass of the fields as animals of all kinds meandered about in their enclosures. Every so often, they saw evidence of the monsters' destruction. Some fields had been scarred, with huge swaths of damaged or missing crops. More troubling was that many farmers had lost livestock. Sections of fences were mismatched, indicating where new wood had been installed. The two Hylians could also see carpenters surveying the partially crumbling buildings and shoring them up with extra supports.

"Seems like the repairs are comin' along nicely," Malon said.

"Yeah, I'm really proud of everyone. Whole town pitched in and got the palisade back up a few nights ago. I think we can have the mill done in less than a week if we start soon."

"So you're really stayin' here for now?" Malon asked. After everything that had happened, she still found it unbelievable. She glanced at the Triforce on the back of his hand.

"As long as I can. I really lucked out," he said with a chuckle. "I told Queen Zelda I wanted to be back here, and I'm still amazed she agreed to it." He became quiet for a few moments. Something was clearly weighing on his thoughts. "Malon, is it okay if I say something? Might sound kind of random, and I don't want to be too forward."

"Uhh... no, go ahead," she replied, unsure of what he was about to say.

"It's nothing too serious. It's just that... you're – I mean... oh, I'm sorry, I'm terrible at this sort of thing."

"It's alright, just take it slow," she replied. She was always slightly amused to see a warrior like him become flustered over more trivial things.

Link took a deep breath and looked his friend in the eye. "Well, I've just been thinking a lot lately. You were in that coma for so long, and there was so much I wanted to tell you. There were times where I thought you might never wake up." He paused for a moment. "Life's just so fragile. Easy to forget that sometimes, you know?"

"Yeah, I know what you mean..." Malon replied quietly.

"But now I figure, if you have something to tell someone, why wait? Never know when you'll see them again, right? I just wanted to say... I think you're really special, Malon."

Malon could feel her face turn warm with embarrassment. It wasn't the first time he had paid her a compliment, but this time felt different. "Oh, stop it," she said with a laugh.

"I mean it," he returned sincerely. "Can't imagine meeting anyone as nice or compassionate as you."

Malon hid her face behind her hand, knowing full well that her complexion must have been bright red. "I appreciate it, Link. You know, I..." She prepared to say something further, about how he was the strongest and bravest man she had ever known. However, something stopped her dead in her tracks. Shadows danced at the edge of her thoughts. Everything around her seemed real, but she could sense a bizarre veneer covering it all. Little by little, pieces of her memory floated to the surface of her consciousness. Individually, none of them were enough to explain much, but together they were impossible to ignore.

 _"_ _I want to be stronger. I_ have _to be stronger."_ Her own voice echoed in her mind. That was far more than a dream.

"I can't do this," she said quietly. "This is... fake. I shouldn't be here."

A look of sorrow crossed Link's expression. It seemed that her path to recovery would be longer than he had thought. "Malon, I don't know what this is about, but you're okay now, I promise. Maybe we should take you to a doctor."

"No," she replied, perhaps more sharply than she had intended. "No... this is just a test. I'm sure of it."

"Test? Malon, you're starting to scare me. I've never seen you talk like this before."

Malon felt herself trembling as she took a step back from the entity in front of her. Whatever it was, it wasn't truly Link. Her expression became despondent as it became clear that it was nothing more than a shadow. "Farore!" she yelled. "Let me go! I can't stay here."

In an instant, the world around her froze in place. Link had been stopped mid-stride with a look of deep worry across his face. Everything else from the grass and trees to the horses and cows had also been rendered still, like a hauntingly realistic painting. Just as this happened, a familiar green glow materialized in front of the farm girl. Within a few moments, Farore appeared from the light.

"Why would you want to leave?" she asked.

It was an immense relief to see the Oracle again. "I have to go back. I have a job to do," Malon stated firmly. "This is all just another illusion." There was a clear tone of disappointment in her words. "None of it's real."

"But it _can_ be real," Farore replied. "You'll be safe and happy here. You'll have your old life back with your best friend." She held out an open hand towards her surroundings. "In time, this can become your reality. You'll forget everything about Ganon. About death and monsters. Everything will be back as it was. Is this not everything you've wanted?"

"Maybe, but... no. I can't."

"Why not?"

Malon began to pace around in frustration. "It's all empty and meaningless. None of this matters. I can't just stay here and live out some... _fantasy_ while the rest of the world suffers!" She took one last look at Link, slowly shaking her head. "Farore, send me back."

As soon as the words escaped her mouth, she could see the world around her twist and distort beyond comprehension. As before, a dazzling arrangement of colors and sounds overwhelmed her senses as she departed one form of existence and slipped back into another. Time became meaningless as she drifted through an endless void, which had become slightly more familiar to her, but no less strange. A darkness overtook her senses as she plunged back into reality.

Malon jolted awake as several heavy breaths escaped her. A thin layer of sweat coated her as she shifted around in her bed. Disoriented from the experience, it took her a few moments to reacclimate to her surroundings. Her eyes stung horribly and her vision was hazy, with most objects appearing as blurry silhouettes. Despite this, she was well enough to see that she was back in the inn. Her sword and shield were still in the corner where she had left them, and sure enough, she could still feel the large bandage on her face. She could remember everything.

Farore was still sitting on the windowsill of the room. "I'm proud of you," she stated quietly. "Your dedication is commendable. Real or not, I know that was not an easy decision to make."

Malon did not reply, nor did she even turn to look at the Oracle. Instead, she slipped out of bed, opened her pack, and began to sift among her belongings in search of one thing. After a few moments, she retrieved the small picture of her and Link and unfolded it. With a heavy sigh, she collapsed back onto the bed and studied it for a while. She missed him now more than ever. Although her mind was heavy with sorrow, she had not one ounce of regret. The small photo in her hand had captured more than the most vivid illusion could ever hope to.

A heavy silence filled the air. Farore lowered her head and said nothing until Malon placed the picture next to her bed. "Are you alright? You're welcome to stop and relax for a day or two, if you wish. I know this journey has taken a lot out of you."

"No, that's not necessary," Malon replied calmly, finally turning her gaze to the Oracle. "I have a long day tomorrow, and it's already pretty late. I'd better get some sleep soon." Without another word, she turned off the lights and slipped beneath her blankets. Almost as soon as her head made contact with the pillow, she drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Dawn had arrived far too quickly for Malon's taste. As she arose from her bed, she wondered whether or not four hours of rest would be enough to last her until Phasium. If she were to leave now, she might be able to reach the town before nightfall, and she had every intention of arriving as early as possible. As worried as she was for what she might find there, she had also grown increasingly impatient. Every idle moment and every minute not spent in service of her journey had started to feel like a waste of time. The idea of nodding off for an extra hour or two was out of the question.

 _"Don't be selfish. Gotta keep moving,"_ she told herself as she forced her eyes to stay open. _"There'll be time for sleep later. Hopefully."_

As the rays of an orange sunrise began to scatter the shadows of her room, Malon laid her belongings out on the modestly sized bed. A couple of bottles of medicine sat near her pillow. One was a medium-grade painkiller, lime green in appearance and reliable only for masking the sting of less serious wounds. Next to it sat a basic antiseptic, which she had already made good use of.

 _"Probably won't be enough,"_ she noted.

A small stack of maps sat folded near the bottles, each one detailing a different region of Hyrule to one degree or another. Some depicted lands far to the west of her, which had been practically worthless for the purposes of her trip. Even so, she saw no reason to throw them out just yet. Her eyes scanned across several other miscellaneous items and eventually rested on the collection of food at the foot of her bed. This mostly consisted of breads, nuts, and fruits that were slow to degrade. Each had been carefully wrapped in paper or a cloth, and she reckoned that they would last for one day – long enough to reach Phasium, but not much more. In addition to the medicine, she added food to her mental list of things that she would need more of. The ever-growing size of that list was starting to bother her.

One thing stood out more than most others, however. She removed a brown leather pouch from her pack and untied a small black thread that had kept it closed. _"Seventy-nine,"_ she concluded after a glance. _"Looks like I won't be gettin' medicine today."_ A handful of small red, blue, and green gems glinted at her from the bottom of what had once been a rather full pouch. There was little point in pouring out the bag and counting them out one-by-one, given how small the collection was. Disappointed, she returned the pouch to her pack. Her thrift had only taken her so far.

Finally, her eyes fell upon the sheathed sword in the corner of the room, complimented by a well-worn shield. She could rely on them, at the very least. After removing the blade from its scabbard, she took a seat next to the open window, glancing briefly at a familiar green bird that had nested in a nearby tree. Slowly and methodically, she ran the steel across an old whetstone again and again. It wasn't long before she found a rhythm. Perhaps it wasn't necessary. It was not as though her blade had been dulled or chipped, but she felt it was necessary anyway. As the edge scraped against the stone, the blade caught the brilliance of the morning sun and occasionally offered a blurry reflection of its wielder. For the better part of an hour, she sat in this position, focused squarely on the task at hand until she was satisfied with its edge.

Once she was done, she stowed her belongings and quietly left the inn. The moment she stepped outside, she was struck by the growing morning heat. The small town around her was known mostly for metalwork, and for a moment she supposed that it wasn't even as large as Sovec. After surveying the area, she found a shop that offered food at a more modest price, and stocked up accordingly. The extra rations would take her a little farther, but in exchange for saving a rupee or two, the bread tasted like stone as she bit into it.

Malon's unfamiliar presence was easily noticed by the townspeople, and every so often she'd receive a curious, if harmless glance as she marched down the street with her horse. Like Sovec, it was rare to see travelers, and a few people idly wondered why she might be there. It was safe to assume that she was just passing through and had no formal business with the village, but she was clearly not heading north towards Castle Town or any of the more "important" parts of the kingdom.

An elderly couple sat in a pair of wooden chairs on their porch, observing the redhead as she left town. "Ain't nothin' down south," murmured the man. "Nothin' but badlands and trouble. She think she's gonna find gold or somethin'?"

The older woman chuckled and took a sip of her tea. "Wouldn't be the first time. Don't know what kind of rumors they're spreadin', but they must be somethin' else if she's come out this far. You know, just the other day, I heard there was a whole pack of explorers headin' down there. Must've been twenty of 'em! Said they were lookin' for a lost city!" She let out another laugh at such a ridiculous thought.

A quiet grunt escaped the man as he tried to sit up in his chair. Normally, he took little interest in the affairs of passersby, but today he was feeling a bit more charitable. "Hey!" he called out, his voice raspy with age. "What're you doin'? You don't wanna head that way."

Malon turned to him in slight surprise. She had been lost in thought and was not expecting someone to talk to her. "I know, It's dangerous out there," she replied. "I... have some business in Phasium." For the time being, she decided to remain vague about her real purpose so as not to alarm anyone else.

"Phasium?" replied the woman. "Dunno what your business is, but it can't be that important. Stay away from that place, dear. Lot of people have gone missin' 'round there."

Her husband grunted once more in agreement. "You know, just the another night I was on a walk by the lake. Meant to do some fishing, since the air was just right. Just as I was reachin' the shore, I thought I heard some strange noises comin' from across the water. I tried to look across, but my eyesight's not what it used to be. Couldn't see anything in the blasted darkness, so I just turned back home. Still don't know what it was, but it couldn't of been anything good. Can't shake the feeling that it's connected to the disappearances."

"Hmm. What kind of noises?" Malon asked. "Sounded like a roar, didn't it?"

"Yeah, something like that. I wanna believe it's just some oversized bear wanderin' around, but I know better. I've been around for decades, and nothin's ever made my hair stand on end like that."

The older woman chuckled in response. "What hair?"

The husband grunted again. "I learned my lesson - not headin' out there again after nightfall."

"He's right though," the woman added, growing more serious. "I heard the same thing while I was tendin' to my garden. Somethin's not right."

 _"Those things are spreading,"_ Malon thought to herself. _"But these people might not have the means to leave town and head somewhere safer._ "

"Do the guards know about this?"

The older man shrugged. "Yeah, they said they'll look into it or somethin'. Usual response. Don't know what good that'll do."

"I'm afraid you're right. It's not safe out there," Malon stated. "I suggest y'all stay indoors and tell everyone else to do the same. I appreciate the concern, but I really must be going." With that, she continued heading south out of town.

The older couple eyed her in confusion. Even if she was going to insist on heading south, they were shocked that anybody, especially someone from out of town, had believed their story. Most people had been quick to dismiss their tale as an exaggeration. They shook their heads and began to murmur about what a shame it was that such a nice young lady was heading towards trouble.

* * *

As the morning sun climbed higher into the sky, Malon sat in the saddle of her trusted horse, her hands gripped loosely around the reins. After wiping away some beads of sweat from her forehead, she took a generous swig from one of her bottles of water. The Oracle found a spot on top of Epona's mane, stretching her wings and chirping every so often. High above them, large birds circled lazily in search of small prey. Malon kept Epona moving at a steady pace along the road as it snaked through increasingly rough terrain. The vast green fields of Hyrule sat far behind her. Around her, the horizon was marked by tall mountains, each one with the hue of an orange-red sunset. These were complimented by severe hills which zig-zagged in every direction, forming what looked like large, jagged teeth across the terrain. Several mesas jutted towards the sky in the far distance, almost like tables for giants. It was all so very breathtaking, and on more than one occasion, she imagined what a view such a place might offer. It would be well worth the hours of careful planning and climbing, but something like that would have to wait. By mid-morning, she supposed that she had reached the outskirts of the badlands.

Malon watched her horse's condition closely in the event that she needed a break. A breeze brushed against her back, reminding her of the days she had spent back in Sovec when she was first learning how to ride a horse. No matter how many times she had fallen, she had always been eager to bring her horse into a full gallop and dash across the open fields – there was nothing else in the world like it. Her skill had only improved in subsequent years, and that sense of speed and freedom had never left her.

The dirt path led her into the jagged slopes of a tall mountain pass in the late morning. Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of shouting. Whatever was being said, she wasn't sure, but it immediately set her on high alert. With one hand firmly placed on the hilt of her weapon, she brought Epona to a halt and left the saddle. As long as her presence wasn't known, she meant to keep the element of surprise, and it was easier to go unnoticed while she was on foot. Hunching lower to the dusty ground, she crept up the path, frequently peering around sudden corners and over edges in the rock formations. The noise grew louder and louder, and the shouting was joined by the sound of whimpering.

After a minute or two, she spotted a couple of rough-looking men standing above another man who had been forced to the ground. One of them had a sword drawn and he motioned wildly with it, yelling something about money. The other had his arms crossed and his weapon sheathed, but he was no less furious. The man on the ground quietly pleaded to simply be left alone, desperately shielding his face with his hands. It was apparent that he wanted to shout for help, but he was far too terrified to speak above a panicked murmur.

Malon scowled at the sight. Nearby, a green glow formed in mid-air, just out of sight of the robbers. Farore appeared and spoke quietly. "If you're going to intervene, be very careful. Try to end it without bloodshed, if you can."

Malon nodded in acknowledgment. She had no intention of letting this man fall victim to a couple of brutish highwaymen. Judging by the growing rage of the robbers, it sounded as though they would attack him at any moment. There was no time to form a proper plan – she had to act now. After taking a deep breath, Malon stepped out from cover to face them, sword drawn. "Hey!" she shouted furiously. "Leave him alone!"

Stunned by her sudden appearance, the highwaymen turned abruptly to her. "What's this?" one of them said with a laugh. "Is this one of your friends, Eloun?"

"I-I don't know her, I promise!" Eloun pleaded. "Please, just let me go! I promise I won't tell anyone!"

"Stop talking!" shouted the highwaymen as he slammed his boot into the man's side.

"Maybe she's here to pay what you owe," the other man said, drawing his weapon. "How 'bout it, lady? What did ya bring us?"

"Be quiet," she replied, hoping to draw their ire away from the man. "You know what I see? I see a couple of cowards who are too scared to face an armed opponent. Now, I'm only gonna say this one time. Get. Lost." She realized that this was one of the few times in her life when she had become truly angry. With her sword and shield drawn in preparation, she placed herself between the robbers and their target.

"Ha! Someone wants to be a hero! Look, she even brought her butter knife! Wow, you've sure got us scared!"

She internally rolled her eyes but maintained an intense glare on them. If they made even the slightest aggressive move, she'd be able to react in an instant. Turning her head slightly, she spoke to the other man, momentarily dropping her intense tone. "You alright, sir? Did they hurt you?"

The highwaymen began to laugh harder as Eloun rose to his feet. "Oh, I'm fine," he replied with a hearty laugh. " _You_ , on the other hand..." Just then, Malon felt a sharp blade press against her back. She released an angry grunt and clenched her fist tight around her sword – the whole thing had been a setup. She momentarily chastised herself for her gullibility.

"Got anything to say?" one of the highwaymen asked. "Any more heroic statements?"

"Throw down your weapons and hand over all of your money," ordered the other one.

 _"Maybe this doesn't have to end in a fight. Twenty-three rupees is no big loss. But if they take my gear, it might be a while before I can replace them."_

Still glaring at her enemies, Malon tossed her equipment along with her pouch of rupees to the ground. She raised her hands in full view but kept her muscles primed for sudden movement. If they made a surprise attack, she would have to react in the blink of an eye.

One of the robbers chuckled as he opened the bag to count his loot. His happiness quickly turned to disgust when it became apparent that their spoils were far less than they had expected.

"There, you've got your money. Are we done here?" she asked, practically spitting the words out.

"You wanted to stick your nose where it didn't belong, and now you want to just leave after giving us _this_?" He hurled the pouch to the ground, seeing it as nearly worthless. "No, we're not done. Not even close," the highwayman replied. The fake laughter that he had expressed earlier was now absent.

"We don't leave witnesses," Eloun added. "But don't feel too bad, this isn't the first time this has happened."

Malon scowled and readied herself to act, thinking back to one of Farore's lessons. It had been brief, and there would be only one chance, so she had to make it count. She had already taken out one opponent without her weapons. Two would be difficult, but three? Perhaps that was too much, but she had no other option.

"You were so talkative earlier," said the first robber. "Anything you'd like to say before you die?"

"Run."

Before they could react, Malon abruptly spun backwards on her heel towards her attacker. In a swift motion, she hooked her elbow beneath his weapon arm, locking it in place and limiting its movement. At the same time, she slammed her other elbow squarely into the side of his face. The force was enough to force him backwards, howling with pain and clutching his temple. Without losing momentum, Malon grabbed his shoulder and spun him so that he was between her and the other robbers. She then drove her knee into his stomach over and over. After a few seconds, he had doubled over and could barely stand.

Overcome by pain and completely disoriented, the knife fell from his hands and landed on the rocky ground. In one last movement, Malon released her hold and slammed her foot into his abdomen. He fell backwards to the ground in agony, not even bothering to reach for his weapon.

With her eyes now trained on his friends, she reached down and recovered her own equipment, ready to continue the fight. However, rather than attack, they stared at her in shock for a few moments before they heeded her words and began to stumble backwards. In seconds, they had broken out into a full sprint, recklessly scattering into one of the rough valleys.

She pursued them for a brief distance but stopped just before a steep drop off. It became apparent that it would be practically impossible for her to catch them. If they were smart, they'd split up and head in completely opposite directions, and it could easily take hours for her to track them down in this kind of terrain. While she would easily be able to outrun them with Epona on flat ground, the jagged, random rocks and abrupt cliffs would be far too treacherous for her beloved horse. There was also the matter of the one who hadn't escaped. Even if she managed to find the other two, it would give their friend plenty of time to recover and hide elsewhere.

Malon scowled and kicked at the dirt in frustration before she returned to the fallen robber. She sheathed her weapon and stood above him with arms crossed. He had been reduced to whimpering, just as he had pretended to do minutes ago. "Your friends just abandoned you. They're even bigger cowards than I thought."

The robber let out a series of panicked, barely unintelligible pleas. "Please... I'm sorry, d-don't hurt me..." At this point, Malon felt her anger begin to cool as she considered how pathetic he was. "Calm down," she said tersely. "I'm not gonna kill you." She had never in her life expected to be in a position to say such a thing. The man became silent and began to tremble, gripping his head in pain.

For a moment, she wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Though he was a murderer and a thief, she had no intention of leaving him to die in the middle of nowhere. At the same time, she wasn't the least bit interested in delivering him to a prison in Phasium that, for all she knew, was no longer standing. She looked to the north and south horizons. By her estimation, she had left the inn about an hour ago, and Phasium was much farther than that. Grunting in frustration, she gathered her discarded rupees and ordered the robber to his feet. With a length of rope, she bound his hands together behind his back. Bringing him all the way back to the village in the north would set her back quite a bit, but it had to be done.

She rode in the saddle as the man paced in front of her, his head permanently lowered and shoulders perpetually drooping. He said nothing and made no attempt to free himself, instead counting the endless cracks in the road beneath him. As the day dragged on, the sun grew more unbearable, which was made only worse by the dry air and complete lack of shade. Droplets of sweat began to pour down Malon's face as the heat slowly sapped her strength. Unwilling to let him collapse and die a terrible death in the heat, Malon offered the highwayman a bottle of water, which he accepted silently.

* * *

It was around noon when Malon had finally brought the robber back to the village. Several townspeople had recognized him almost immediately and began shouting at him as soon as he showed his face in the village. Unsurprisingly, he had been attacking travelers for months, and there was no telling how many others had perished as a result of his greed. The village guards took him into custody with a mixture of astonishment and relief on their expressions. After answering a few of their questions, Malon quietly excused herself from the facility and hoped to make up for lost time.

Before she could leave the town, however, a small group of people ran to greet her. They spoke over each other enthusiastically, hoping to catch her attention for a moment or two. It was obvious that they were thanking her, but it became almost impossible to recognize more than a couple of words among the noise.

"Alright, alright," she said calmly, raising her hands in an attempt to calm them down. For a moment, the group complied, but a local merchant quickly seized the opportunity to speak.

"It's about time someone put that fiend away. Thank you so much, ma'am!"

"How'd you do it?" asked a young man. Judging by the heavy grime on his apron and hands, he was probably the apprentice of a blacksmith. "You set a trap for him, didn't ya?"

"I'll bet she tracked him for miles, like a bounty hunter or somethin'," suggested another man.

"No, no, nothing like that," Malon stated. "I was just... never mind, it's a long story." The sudden burst of attention felt peculiar to her.

"Well, they've been preying on traders for years now," the merchant replied. "Whatever you did, it must've been something else. Maybe now we can get some more supplies in town."

 _"Years?"_ she wondered in disbelief. "What about the guards? Have they tried to put a stop to this before?"

"I've been tellin' the captain for along time now," the apprentice remarked. "Kept sayin' they don't have enough soldiers to track 'em down. Maybe he's right, but something had to be done... thank goodness you showed up."

A wave of disquiet washed over her. _"They're stretched even more thin than I thought. Unbelievable."_

"Well, I'm just sorry I couldn't catch the other two. If I see 'em again, I won't let 'em escape a second time."

"Two?" echoed an elderly farmer. "Oh, I'm afraid it's worse than that. There's tons of 'em out there, lurking and waiting."

"Dozens, maybe hundreds," the apprentice stated.

The merchant was growing uneasy with the growing hopelessness. "But catching Eloun was a good start," he added. "Again, we can't thank you enough."

"It was no trouble," Malon replied. A part of her wanted to put the mission on hold, to capture as many of the fiends as she could find. Regretfully, she knew that she could not do that. Not yet, anyway. "I'm sorry, but I really must be going. I have a long trip ahead of me."

"Wait, before you do..." the merchant began before reaching into his pack. After a moment of rummaging around, he produced a small pouch and offered it to the young lady. "Something for your trouble."

"Sir, that's very generous, but I can't accept that..."

"Of course you can, I insist!" With that, he held it out once more. The others began to chime in, imploring her to accept the small gift. Malon released an exhale and offered a faint smile. "Well, alright. Thank you." With that, she stowed the pouch among her belongings. The others offered more thanks and waved as she departed, eventually putting the village behind her.

* * *

Malon guided her horse at a quickened pace, eager to make up for lost time. At the same time, she was extra cautious of her surroundings, in the event that other highwaymen showed themselves. Perhaps they would be equally wary of her, or perhaps they would be eager for revenge. For the time being, she saw no one else. The red sands seemed just as barren as before, disturbed only by the occasional warm gust of wind. All the while, she remained quiet, a fact which was not lost Farore.

The Oracle materialized from a green light and began to hover alongside the farm girl as she rode on. Lost in thought, Malon did not visibly acknowledge her.

"Something troubles you," Farore stated. "Are you alright?"

The encounter with the highwaymen had been repeating in her head for a while. It was difficult to think of much else. "Yeah, I'm fine," she returned. "Keep thinkin' about what happened. I could've easily..." she trailed off.

"Died?" Farore suggested.

The thought had certainly crossed her mind. There had been many chances for things to go wrong. "Yeah, but that's not what I meant. I could've killed _him_." Such a thought would have been unfathomable to her a few weeks ago, but now it was a very real possibility.

"Indeed. And what do you make of that?"

"I... I don't know," she began. "I know he was a murderer, but I don't know what I'd do if I had to kill someone." The monsters she had faced before were pure evil, seeking only to spread destruction and misery. They were incapable of remorse or mercy, and nothing could change that. But this was different. She could vividly recall the thief cowering in fear at her feet. Had there been something resembling remorse in his eyes? A pang of consciousness?

"He has parents... maybe some brothers or sisters. Might even have kids." She became quiet for a moment. "He wasn't born a murderer... what happened to him? Why would he -" She stopped herself and shook her head. It was impossible for her to answer such a question. "I just don't know if I can do it," she concluded quietly. "I hope I never have to find out."

"Perhaps he was led into such a life by others at a young age," Farore mused. "Maybe he was under duress. Or perhaps he just reveled in the pain of others... we will likely never know. But, you are right to have such doubts. Do whatever you must to protect yourself, Malon. But never allow yourself to become comfortable with killing anything... even Ganon's monsters."

"I promise I won't," Malon replied with a nod. With the hour growing late, the blazing orange sun had started to cast long shadows across the red sands. At the same time, Malon could sense that her steed was growing restless. Epona released a displeased sound and seemed to be slowing her pace on her own.

"Easy, girl," Malon said, petting the back of her neck. "Everything's gonna be fine."

The same feeling of unease began to wash over the rider as well. The air began to feel increasingly dry and gritty in her lungs. In the distance, the sky had turned to a smokey gray. A fell wind made its presence known, sweeping across the land and urging her back. Phasium was not far away.


	13. Chapter 13

After weeks of travel, she had finally done it. Nestled within the furthest reaches of the badlands, Phasium now stood before the young lady, as lifeless and dark gray as the sky above her. A faint wind whistled past the buildings, rushing to greet her. To her side, just off the road leading into town, stood a worn wooden sign. Something had been scrawled across it in dark letters, presumably the name of the town, but weather and age had made it practically illegible.

Malon took a few moments to scan the place. Beneath her boots, the road was torn apart here and there, with cobblestone lying about and patches of dark dirt visible where the stone should have been. Elsewhere, the ground was covered with fragments of wood and metal of uncertain origin. The few trees that were left standing were scrawny and devoid of leaves. Stout, utilitarian buildings ran along either side of the road, existing only to serve a single purpose. A mining town had no need for decorative flair or artistic subtlety when it came to architecture. Indeed, many of the structures were falling apart and had been clearly abandoned. Rot had consumed many of the wooden fences and window shutters. Those that weren't lying shattered on the ground were barely attached to their homes on their hinges. A cold breeze was enough to disturb them, sending an eerie creaking noise through the air.

Farore gracefully glided in front of her student and perched upon the sign. After a moment or two, she materialized into her human form, being careful that her appearance was not abrupt. Her expression was sober as she gazed across the town. "You have done well to make it here, Malon," she said quietly.

As long as they were on the edge of town, Malon felt comfortable with speaking. "Thank you," she returned. A thoughtful look crossed her face. "Farore, you've been around for..." she cut herself off, realizing that she had no idea what the Oracle's true age was. Perhaps being off by a few years or decades wouldn't bother someone who had seen hundreds of years of history, but she didn't want to risk overstating her age anyway.

"You've been around for a little while," Malon concluded. Farore released a small laugh. It was one of the biggest understatements she had ever heard. "Can I ask you a question?" Malon continued.

"Go ahead," Farore replied, still chuckling slightly.

"You've seen more of Hyrule than... anyone, really. Have you ever been here before?"

The Oracle interlocked her hands on top of her knee and gave it some thought. "I suppose I have. But it's been a while," she said wistfully.

"What was it like before... this?"

"There's not much to say, really. Without the mines, this place would not exist." Her eyes turned to the hills and mountains surrounding the town. "It's always been a rough place for people to come and test their mettle. The sturdiest men and women have found steady work... and others have found themselves turning home."

"The mines..." Malon echoed quietly. It was all too likely that something was lurking within them.

"I know not what you will find here," Farore stated. "I don't believe I have to tell you this, but do not let your guard down."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Malon said, a slight smirk appearing on her lips.

As she walked slowly into the town, she kept one hand squarely on the pommel of her sword at all times and her other hand on the reins of her horse. The streets seemed empty and silent enough, which could mean any number of things. Optimistically, the townspeople were simply asleep after a long day. She quickly dismissed the idea, supposing that the suffocating silence could only mean that the the town had been abandoned or wiped out. Ambush was another very real possibility. Accordingly, she kept her distance from the alleyways which cut between buildings, and she peered over her shoulder every so often. Until she knew what had happened here, she kept her steps light and her sword ready.

Homes were virtually identical to shops and storehouses, unless a helpful sign happened to distinguish one from the other. Malon felt a growing sense of unease as she gazed into the windows, finding that each interior was dark. A few homes had their doors open, or doors that had been practically ripped off the frame. Even worse, some buildings had been reduced to nothing but piles of wood and stone. Whatever their original purpose was, it was impossible to guess now. Her stomach churned. She didn't have to wonder what could have torn the town apart like this.

Minutes later, she arrived at what might be considered the center of town. A single statue stood in the middle of a large common area. Chunks of stone were missing from it, obscuring its original pose. She read the plaque at its base, finding that tarnish and gashes had left the metal almost unreadable. Nevertheless, she was able to recognize the word "mayor". Patches of dead grass surrounded the crumbling stone sculpture. Perhaps at one time they had been lovely flower gardens kept to honor their mayor, but they were now withered and choked with rubble. Malon adjusted the pack on her back and started down one of the paths that branched out from the common area.

After a minute or two, a faint noise caught her attention. In one swift motion, she spun around and drew her blade, pointing it straight at the origin of the sound. A few meters away just beyond the road, the door of a house swiveled ever so slightly on its hinges. It was just enough to catch her eye. She could not say whether that was a cause for relief or concern. The sound had barely been above the threshold of hearing, but she had been alert enough to notice. _"No, there's definitely something in there."_ Perhaps it had only been the wind, or perhaps not.

The noise broke the air again, like a thud. It was definitely coming from that house. As a child, hearing such a noise at night would probably have sent her scurrying beneath her bed sheets, but she couldn't afford to ignore it now. For the moment, she left Epona and walked lightly towards the small building. Fortunately, she would not have to worry about leaving her horse alone – she was more than capable of spotting and outrunning danger before it could reach her. Farore glided along, eventually resting on top of a nearby fence post.

 _"No telling what it could be_." Wood creaked and bent beneath her boots as she stepped onto the decaying porch. It briefly occurred to her that she might be about to intrude on someone. Judging by the condition of the building, along with the emptiness of the town, it seemed very unlikely. Apologizing could be quite embarrassing, but in this case, it would also mean that she wasn't completely alone. With the tip of her sword, she nudged the door open carefully.

A foul odor hit her nose as a gust of stale air was expelled from the interior. It was probably just moldy wood, but that was enough to unnerve her. Still committed to her investigation, she slipped into the home and kept her breath even and her lantern off. The light could easily attract attention to her, and she meant to conserve what was left of the oil still in it. Thin shafts of light peered through the gaps in the damaged walls and shuttered windows, struggling to give even the slightest shape to whatever was concealed by the darkness. Every so often, she felt herself step onto something metal, and less often, on something soft. With her heightened senses, it was enough to catch her attention. More disturbing, however, was when she felt her boot slip against some kind of liquid. At such times, she was thankful for the lack of light.

Suddenly, a light noise, not the one she had heard before, slid past her. She jolted slightly but quickly realized that it was probably a few spiders skittering along the floor. Even so, she grimaced at the idea. She continued tip-toeing through the darkness, using her outstretched blade to feel for unseen objects. It was rare that it met anything other than a wall or chunk of broken wood.

 _"Nothing. There's just... nothing here."_

The dusty air was beginning to irritate her lungs, forcing her to suppress a cough. With her stomach starting to churn, she wanted to turn around and leave the odorous building, but she also knew that she wouldn't be able to breathe easy until she found the source of the noise. She would undoubtedly lie awake for hours wondering what she had missed.

The house was not particularly large, but at the rate at which she was moving, it took her a rather long time to check the rooms. As she stood in what might have been a bedroom, she saw a faint glint of sunlight on something. Narrowing her vision, she found that it was just a doorknob lost in a sea of shadows. After mulling it over for some time, she decided to be thorough and proceed with her search.

 _"Why am I doing this?"_

Cautiously, she turned the knob and pulled the door open, keeping her sword primed for an attack. As before, she saw nothing. As dark as the room she was standing in was, the void seemed heavier beyond the door frame. This had to be the last room in the house.

Malon sighed and drew her lantern. A soft glow began to push away the darkness and finally gave shape to some old furniture in the room, along with some odds and ends that had been strewn about on the floor. She took a measured step into the room, followed by another, and another. Her heart was beating faster now as she imagined what might be awaiting her. After a few moments, she stood in what appeared to be a modest study, with a small desk, a bench, and a bookshelf filling the space.

The silence was shattered by the sound of crashing, along with yet more skittering along the stone floor. With her sword still at the ready, she spun around in every direction, grimacing as a dozen or so rats of oddly large size scurried every which way across the floor. After a few moments, they fled into the darkness. Unpleasant to be sure, but harmless.

 _"Was that it?"_ she wondered, lowering her blade just slightly. _"Just a bunch of overgrown rats?"_

A more focused search of the room suggested that this was the case. She exhaled and almost chuckled as she saw the apparent origin of the noise. The over-sized rats had somehow knocked over some large bookcases and cabinets, which had already been damaged by age.

More curious, however, was the collection of trinkets and junk that was now covering the floor. At first glance, most of the items were unremarkable and broken, but one managed to grab her attention. Malon knelt down to the ground, her blue eyes fixed on an open book. This had not come from a printing press, by the looks of it. Uneven letters had been scrawled across tattered pages. She picked it up carefully and set it on the desk, uncertain of how much strength its binding still had. Placing the lantern a few inches from it, she stared at the dimly-lit pages. The words had been written sloppily and were sometimes just barely legible. She began to read, starting from the page that it had been left open to:

 _Went out for some fresh air tonight. Thought I saw something creeping around in the shadows near the supply sheds. Hope I'm just seeing things._

 _Feel like I haven't slept in forever. Three days and I already hate it here. I have to leave. Thought I heard another one of those things prowling through town last night. They sent some poor messenger back north a few days ago, but we haven't heard anything back. I think those blasted things got him._

 _Two of our guys went missing today. Not sure if those things got him or they deserted. How many days has it been? Captain says its been five now. Nobody seems to know when the next supply shipment is coming in. They should've been here by now. Can't keep waiting. We shouldn't be here._

 _I hear them every night now. The others are hearing it too. They want me to stand another full watch tonight but I don't think I can do it. They're coming from the mountains, I just know it. I've gotta get out of here. I wasn't cut out for this. Captain won't like it but I can't stay here. I have to leave. Doesn't matter where I go, I need to leave. I have to leave.  
_

More words had been scribbled on the page but they became increasingly unreadable. A chill ran across her body as she imagined what must have been going through his mind. She would never even know if he made it out all right. Releasing a sorrowful exhale, she quietly closed the book, took one last glance over the study and made her way out of the crumbling house.

 _"_ _If I had only gotten here sooner,"_ she thought, running her hand along a worn down fence. It felt as though she had arrived as quickly as she could, but she began to doubt that now. She ran through some calculations in her head, anything she could have done to arrive a day, or even just a few hours earlier. _"_ _I could've ridden faster, I guess. Could've slept for six hours instead of seven..."_ After a while, she gave up, knowing that the exercise would get her nowhere now.

From her current vantage point, she could see that the town had been built down further into the valley. Dull gray and brown hills rose away from the scattered buildings, eventually building up towards equally dreary mountains. To scale just one of them would probably take an entire day. Scattered among them were an untold number of mines. Many of them had likely been abandoned, their tunnels lying empty for years.

Without having realized it, she had slowly turned back east, to her home. This was easily the longest she had ever spent away from her ranch. But, she no longer wondered if she would ever see it again. If she did, she did. If she didn't, she didn't. It was as simple as that, and she couldn't allow homesickness to slow her pace now.

As she passed by a broken wooden cart, she began to note a series of large imprints in the dirt patches. At first glance, they seemed more like small craters than anything else. Closer inspection revealed them to be prints, with several long toes extending outward, punctuated with claw marks. Small gashes and scratches could also be seen on the cobblestone road . Returning her hand to the hilt of her blade, she kept her eyes open for anything that moved.

After just a few more paces, another sound broke the quiet air. She turned about, only to find that a person was lying on the ground just outside of a large building. Her eyes widened and she instinctively rushed to him.

"Sir! Sir!" she called out, quickly closing the distance. "Sir, are you alright?" She helped him up to a sitting position, keeping his back to the stone wall.

The man's face was grimy and thin, and his clothes were unkempt. His eyes fluttered open and he looked around at nothing in particular. Dark circles ran under his eyes and his movements were sluggish. Not in the best shape, but at least he was alive.

"Sir? Do you know what happened here?" Malon asked quietly. He merely stared back in confusion. "Hey, come on, talk to me," Malon continued, patting him on the shoulder gently. "Here, take this." With that, she reached into her pack and offered him an extra bottle of water. The man stared at the bottle for a moment or two before her understood what it was and shook his head slowly.

"Noooo, no thank ya. I got... I gotta get outta heeere," he said, practically stumbling over each word. "Jussst need to... need to get on m'feet."

Malon grimaced as she smelled the alcohol on his breath. She had planned to keep asking the poor man if he knew anything, but such an attempt would be pointless now. The man attempted to rise back to his feet awkwardly, only to lose his balance partway into the effort. Malon narrowly caught him and helped him back down.

"Aaaalmost had it that time," he said with a lazy laugh, wobbling back and forth as he sat.

Before he could give it another attempt, the door swung open. A large man filled the doorway, clothed in a tattered uniform. His dark hair had been cut short and there was heavy stubble across his jaw. At first, he gave a bewildered glance at the redheaded stranger, but his eyes quickly turned to the drunken man next to her.

"Not again," he sighed. "This is the third time this week. Don't know how he does it, but he keeps finding ways to sneak an extra pint. Was he bothering you, ma'am?" he asked sharply to ensure that the other man had heard him.

"No, not really," she replied. "He's just kind of a mess. I think he just needs some rest."

"Mhmm. Well, in any event, you have my apologies, ma'am." His tone was deep and worn, but calm. "He can get a bit talkative after he's had one or three too many. I'll make sure he gets home alright." Extending a hand, he helped the young lady back to her feet. "Name's Darav, by the way."

"I'm Malon," she returned.

"Good t'meet you. If you don't mind me asking, what brings you all the way out here? I assume it wasn't for the amazing sightseeing opportunities."

Malon shook her head. "No, nothing like that. I'm actually looking for the town garrison. Think you can point me in the right direction?"

Darav pursed his lips and his expression faltered. "Yeah, but we should probably step inside. There's a lot to talk about."

Malon followed him into the building, finding that it was a simple, unadorned tavern, mostly consisting of one room with maybe ten small tables at most. Dust particles floated aimlessly in the dim yellow light. Young men sat around the room, paying little attention to the farm girl. A few appeared to be playing cards while others were apparently sleeping. All of them were somewhere in their mid-twenties, and several were clad in uniforms in various states of disarray. Another man, a rather clean and thoughtful looking individual, stood behind the counter, holding a mug up to the dim light for a better look at it. Darav wordlessly motioned for two of the patrons to tend to the drunken man outside, which they promptly agreed to.

After they found a couple of spots at the bar, the young man set down his mug and wiped his hands on the end of his apron. "Welcome to The Broken Hammer, ma'am," he said with subdued cheer. "What's your poison?"

Malon didn't have to give it much thought. She had never been much of a drinker, and the last time she had had one at all was well over a year ago during her birthday. Even if she had felt like unwinding with a drink or two, it would be of no help to her mission. She had to be razor sharp at all times.

"Brelan tea, if you have it."

The bartender was momentarily surprised to hear someone ordering something without alcohol. "Sure thing," he said, taking a few moments to prepare the drink. After a few moments, he offered it to her.

"So you're lookin' for the town guard?" Darav asked.

"Yes," she replied, taking a sip from her cup. It was a bit weak, but after drinking nothing but water for weeks, the drink tasted amazing. "Queen Zelda's asked me to look into the situation here."

"Well, this here's Hatchet Company," he stated, extending a hand to the soldiers scattered across the room. "I'm the sergeant in charge of this rowdy bunch. What's left of it, anyway."

All told there were no more than twenty of them, and most of them were clearly exhausted. Some of them weren't even in uniform. Perhaps they were just local volunteers. _"_ _A company? They must have lost dozens..."_

"I'm so sorry," Malon offered. "How long have you been assigned here? Did your reinforcements ever arrive?"

Darav chuckled and hunched over the bar. "Ma'am, we _are_ the reinforcements. When we got here a few weeks back, this place was even more of a ghost town than it is now. Garrison must've been overrun by those monsters days before we arrived. Except..." His vision narrowed and he shifted uneasily before he continued. "We did find a couple of people hiding in the guards' quarters. They were shaken pretty badly. Looked like they hadn't slept in days. Kept muttering something about the mine. They found something there."

"Or something found them," the bartender suggested gravely.

Malon grimaced at the thought. "That has to be where those monsters are coming from." A heavy shadow, unlike anything she had ever felt, swamped her mind as she considered what what might be hidden in the mines. Somehow, the air within the tavern had grown more dry and still as well. There was more down there. She was convinced of it. "Have they shown up closer to town?"

"Yeah, a couple of times. We managed to hold 'em off last time, but we lost a lot of good men." Darav lowered his head and closed his eyes. He could name every single man that had fallen in that battle. None of them were even thirty, and most of them had families. "Our commanding officer didn't make it," he continued quietly. "So now I'm in charge. I wasn't trained for this."

"And I'm just a private," the bartender added. "Never touched a drink in my life, so we agreed I should be back here whenever we're not dealing with those things. My job's to make sure these guys don't go overboard with the ale."

"They're here a lot... aren't they?" Malon asked, gazing across the room.

"All the time," the bartender replied, his eyes turning downward. "Lot of 'em have turned to the mug to drown out their despair."

"Never works," Darav grunted.

Malon exhaled in sorrow before she turned back to the others. "So what's the plan? What're we gonna do about the attacks?"

"You're volunteering?" Darav asked, arching an eyebrow. "And here I took you for nothing more than a messenger. Guess I should've known better after you got here in one piece by yourself."

"How'd you manage that anyway?" asked the bartender.

Malon raised her cup and took a drink. "Call it luck, I guess."

Darav adjusted his posture in his seat. "Well, we tried sending word back, but I just know that our rider was intercepted by those things. Can't spare any more men to escort another one. It doesn't look like any more help is coming, and my men can't keep their heels dug in forever."

"How long do you think you can hold on?" Malon asked quietly, hoping that nobody else might hear.

"A few days at most," Darav replied grimly. "I'm afraid we're gonna have to abandon our post soon. Most of the townspeople left days ago, so it's not like we're defending much any way. Officers back home may not like it, but there's no way around it."

The bartender leaned in a bit closer and kept his voice low. "Startin' to think they're just toying with us... waiting in the shadows and letting us stew in our own fear before they close in."

Malon studied the soldiers throughout the room. There was precious little fight left in their eyes, though she certainly could not blame them. Some also appeared to be nursing wounds of varying severity. _"_ _Guess I'm on my own, then."_

"Don't give up hope yet," Malon replied, turning back to the other two. "If I can just find that mine, I can stop them."

The soldiers shot a glance at one another, as if to confirm that they had in fact heard that correctly. The bartender shook his head and idly wondered if she had somehow had a few drinks while he wasn't looking.

"Ma'am, that's mighty bold of you," Darav stated. "But you'd be wandering into a death trap."

"Don't really have a choice," Malon insisted, realizing all of a sudden that her hands had turned to fists. "They're just gonna keep comin', and I don't want to see y'all lose any more soldiers."

"If you really want to help," the sergeant began, "go talk to that guy in the corner with the blue cloak. He used to work in the mines, so he might be able to point you in the right direction."

Malon narrowed her eyes and spotted the fellow alone at a table and leaning back against the wall. A few empty glasses sat on the dirty table in front of him. It was clear that he was not interested in the light conversations around him.

"Thanks. I think I will." With that, she left a small pile of rupees on the counter and made her way to the corner table. The cloaked man did not move or react to her presence, even as she stood right before him.

"This spot taken, sir?" she asked quietly, studying him for a moment or two. He had a medium build and looked to be somewhere in his late forties, with small patches of gray in his dark beard. His eyes were concealed by the shadow of his hood, and it was likely that he was studying her just as closely.

"Go ahead," he replied, extending a welcoming hand.

She quietly took a seat across from him and interlocked her fingers. "Name's Malon."

"Cralo."

"Nice to meet you. I was told that you worked in the mine."

His expression twitched slightly. "As long as you stay on the main roads, you won't have to worry about running into it," Cralo said, anticipating a question. "Though I wouldn't go very far south nowadays. Never know what's out there."

"You misunderstand. I'm not tryin' to avoid it."

Cralo rose slightly from his seat and drew back his hood. "Eh? Look, I don't know what the barkeep told you, but I'll have to have a word with him. That mine is no place for anyone to be wandering around."

"If you don't mind me askin', what happened, exactly?"

"I... I'd rather not say," he returned, his head turning downward.

"Sir, I'm here on an important mission. Anything you can tell me would help a lot."

The man released a heavy sigh. Perhaps telling her would discourage her from doing something reckless, he supposed. "Well... alright. Started a few weeks ago when were working on a new adit. Couple of the guys started talkin' about weird things they were hearing down below. Few of them said they were seeing shadows. They started asking to work on the higher levels. At first, we thought they were just imagining things. Sometimes, when you're down there for so long, the place can play tricks on your mind. Make you think you're seein' things. But then..."

"Those things showed up," Malon stated.

"Yeah. They just started swarming from the depths. They were everywhere. And the noise they made... felt like it pierced my entire body."

Malon recoiled from the thought. "How awful. Did the others make it out okay?"

"I-I don't know," Cralo replied, his body trembling slightly from the memory. "I was lucky – I was assigned to one of the higher levels that day. Managed to get out with some of the others, and we ran all the way back to town to warn everyone. People were still trying to evacuate when those blasted things caught up to us. Garrison just barely held them off... Fought to the last man."

A chill ran up Malon's back. "I'm so sorry. I... I can't imagine."

"I'd... rather not talk about it any more," he murmured. "As soon as these guys pull up stakes, I'm heading out with them."

"I understand, sir, but I still need to get there. Can you tell me where it is?" She produced a map from her pack and placed it on the table.

Cralo shook his head and ignored the parchment. "I couldn't do that to you, ma'am."

Malon leaned back in her chair for a moment before she reached into her belongings. After a second, she plopped her bag of rupees down on the table, hoping that the extra noise would make it sound heavier than it was. "How much is it worth to you? This is everything I have."

The man eyed the bag of rupees for a moment, more out of surprise than genuine interest. "You sure are determined. What business would you have there, ma'am? I thought I'd seen it all. But I just know there's something else crawling around down there. Not just the monsters. Something even worse."

"I know," Malon replied. "I intend to put a stop to those things. I know how ridiculous it sounds, but I have to do this."

"With all due respect," Cralo stated, leaning back again. "You're out of your mind. If I told you, I'd be helping you into an early grave."

A man from a nearby table cut in to the conversation. Judging by his attire, he had probably worked in the mines as well. "If you're really that curious, I'll tell ya. Not like it matters. Probably all gonna die soon anyway once those things show up."

"Hmm... thanks," Malon returned half-sarcastically.

The man looked over her map for half a second before he circled a seemingly random spot in the mountain range to the west of the town. Malon studied it carefully, along with the nearby trails that crisscrossed the range.

"Hey, don't talk like that," another man spoke up. "Situation's bad enough, we don't need the defeatism."

"Yeah," said one of the other soldiers, trying to raise his voice over the murmuring of the others. "I can't say I know anything about you, but I say good on ya for tryin'." With that, he lifted what was left of his drink. A handful of other patrons, including Darav and the bartender, joined in by raising their own glasses.

Malon smirked and raised what was left of her tea. "For Hyrule." With that, she and the rest of the soldiers downed what was left of their drinks and let out a cheer.

The ranch girl tossed her bag of rupees on the bar and enthusiastically ordered a round of tea for everyone. An odd gesture, but not one that any of the soldiers turned down. As tired as she was, she wasn't going to leave Hatchet Company just yet. In the morning, she would make one more journey, but for now, she would allow herself one last night of levity. _"_ _One last night..."_ she thought idly. Perhaps there was more truth to that than she admitted. Their conversations carried on for the next several hours, and laughter gradually began to fill the small tavern for the first time in months.

It was around midnight when Malon had finally had her fill of tea and merriment and made her way to the guards' quarters. Like the other buildings around town, it had certainly seen better days. Simple cots lined the walls of the structure, and a few supplies and weapons were scattered around here and there. A large hole in the ceiling allowed a column of moonlight into the barracks. Dropping her pack at the foot of the cot, she took a seat and suppressed a deep yawn. Malon offered a faint smile as her friend perched on a nearby windowsill. For some time they stared out the window towards the shadowy mountains in the west, neither of them saying a word.


	14. Chapter 14

The dim light of the morning sun edged over the ridges of the mountains. A light mist rolled gently across the peaks and valleys like errant clouds. Malon took another look at her map and adjusted the weight on her back. With an exhale of preparation, she dug her hands into the gray rocks of a particularly steep incline and began to crawl, putting Phasium further and further behind her. Not quite a sheer cliff but more than a mere hill, it took her a few minutes to claw her way up the ridge. As her boots propelled her up the mountain, loose rocks chipped and fell away from the facade before rolling back into the valley beneath her. All the while, a green bird studied the climber from atop whatever section of the mountain her friend happened to be fighting against.

With one last effort, Malon pulled herself over the top of the incline and dusted her hands off. Rather than stop to catch her breath, however, she was already looking up and planning her next push up the mountain. The conventional road to the mine would have been easy enough to travel. A thin trail snaked its way down the mountain range, cutting back and forth for miles through the rough terrain. Such a path was quite negotiable for mine workers who had heavy equipment to transport, but she had decided on a more direct approach up the mountain. By her estimation, the tough climb was a worthy trade off for reaching the mine faster. A gloom swirled in her mind, an uncontrollable sense of dread that tried to shove her back home. This was not her own fear, however, but something that hung in the air, something ancient and cruel.

After deciding on her next path, she began to pull herself up the next incline, using the protruding rocks and ridges as handholds. Even as her destination loomed nearby, her mind was singularly focused on each individual movement up the hill. Once she had finally conquered this latest section of the mountain, she saw that the terrain before her was considerably more level. A faint smile touched her lips as it became apparent that the worst of her climb was over. In the distance, carved into the side of a great ridge, was a small, dark opening. It had to be the mine.

Farore hovered alongside the climber and reverted to her human form after a second or two. Malon kept her eyes fixed to the cave as she marched towards it. The air of the badlands had been unpleasantly warm and nearly as dry as a desert, but with every step, she could feel an unnatural chill slowly seep into her. At the same time, a bizarre sense of relief overcame her. She would no longer have to lie awake for hours, wondering about what awaited her. Tomorrow, if there was a tomorrow for her at all, what weight could the shadows possibly carry?

Malon turned to her friend. There were so many questions she had never asked, about history as she had seen it, about the darkest corners of the world, and about the nature of courage. But, she decided to keep the mood light for this last stretch.

"Farore, I've heard a lot of stories about you. Heard some about your sisters too." The Oracle grinned as she casually floated through the air. "I'm not sure how many of them I believe, though. What are they like?"

Farore laughed slightly. "Oh, goodness. It's been a while, hasn't it?" she mused. "I'm afraid it's been years since we've run into each other. Anybody who says _I'm_ a wanderer has never met Din."

"Where do you think she is now?" Malon asked. "Probably some forgotten corner of Hyrule, I'm guessin'?"

"I doubt that," Farore returned. "She's seen everything there is to see in Hyrule. Friendly, but she's always been impatient. There are few things that interest her here now. Well, that's what she told me, anyway. No, she's probably off searching for some adventure in lands I've not yet seen. _Nayru,_ on the other hand..."

"Is she really that much of a... bookworm?" Malon asked.

"Oh yes. You know, it's interesting how a tale can drift further from the truth every time it's told. Some people are convinced that she's never even left her home," she said, shaking her head slightly. "She's far more kind and laid-back than most people giver her credit for. But one thing has never been overstated – she is quite the 'bookworm', as you call it. If she's not flipping through a thousand-page history tome for the twentieth time, she's lost in thought. Sometimes she'll just sit there for hours on end, thinking about _..._ anything," she added with a small laugh. "Just tapping her on the shoulder is enough to catch her by surprise."

Malon's smile faded slightly as she saw that the mine was just ahead. "Wish I could meet 'em someday."

"I don't see why not," Farore offered. "There's still time."

 _"We'll see,"_ Malon thought.

The mine was now just a few meters away. The hole that had been carved in the side of the mountain was far larger than she had expected. The light of the morning sun was only able to reach a short distance into the tunnel before it was consumed by the inky darkness. Piles of metal and tools were strewn about in front of the entrance, long forgotten by the workers in their rush to escape.

Malon lifted her pack from her shoulders and set it on the ground. She would have to travel light for this. After finishing what was left of her bottle of water, she attached her lantern and a length of rope to her belt. Her heart began to beat faster as she gazed into the cavernous maw of the mines. A dull gray sky stretched above her as a blast of cold air exhaled from the cave. Strictly speaking, it wasn't too late to turn back, but in that moment, the thought of turning on her heels never occurred to her.

"Well..." she began, "I guess this is it. End of the road."

Farore placed her hand on the farmer's shoulder. "I do not know exactly what you will find in there. But regardless of what happens, know that I am very proud of you, Malon. I told you that you were braver and tougher than you think, and you have proven that time and time again."

A bittersweet smile crossed Malon's face. "Thank you, Farore. For everything. You know, a few months ago, I never thought I'd be in a place like this. Barely knew how to hold a sword, and the only monsters I ever saw were in storybooks. But here I am. Couldn't have done this without your help."

"You have faced every obstacle admirably," said the Oracle. "And you have succeeded by your own efforts, not by my words. Whatever you find down there, you will have to face on your own. I wish you all the luck in the world."

"Thank you again." Malon adjusted the sword on her hip and gave one last look to her teacher. "Goodbye," she said with a wave, heading towards the mine.

The instant she stepped into the cave, a stifling silence filled the air. Every footstep and every subtle clinking of her chainmail was enough to send echoes through the space. Even though she had just had plenty of water, a feeling of thirst overcame her as dry, stale air seeped into her lungs and mouth. A foul stench of decay flooded her nostrils, causing her to recoil for a second. Clouds of dust stung her eyes and would have obscured her vision, had the curtain of darkness not already done so.

Malon hefted her lantern and set it aflame before drawing her blade from its scabbard. The orange glow slowly repelled the shadows, giving her a few meters of visibility. If doing so meant drawing attention to her position, then so be it. Her keen blue eyes scanned everything that had not been engulfed by the void before her. The walls of rock and mineral were interrupted only by wooden support beams, some of which appeared to be quite old. Raising her lantern, she could just barely see the ceiling above her.

For the most part, the ground had been littered with tools and scraps of unfamiliar mining equipment. Some were probably worth thousands upon thousands of rupees, but now they had been left to fall apart in obscurity. As she ventured further, her light began to illuminate large gashes and marks along the walls. They couldn't possibly be the work of mere pickaxes. Without hesitating in her step, she tightened the grip on her blade and continued on.

At some point, she had reached a fork in the network of tunnels, one path splitting off to the left, and the other to the right. She took a shallow breath, not wanting to breathe too much of the foul air. At first glance, they were practically identical – the same dull gray adits that cut into the mountain for untold lengths. However, the tunnel on the right stuck out to her for one reason – it was gradually descending. For a moment, she closed her eyes and steadied her breathing. A strange presence pressed at her from the right-hand path. That had to be the correct way.

Without any further delay, she made up her mind and ventured down her chosen path. As she did so, the ground became more and more steep in its decline, forcing her to take more measured steps, lest she trip and fall into the darkness. Small bits of rock and dirt chipped away from beneath her and rolled down further and further without stopping. After several minutes, the ground finally leveled off into another series of identical tunnels.

Out of nowhere, a sharp chill ran up her back and every muscle in her body froze up. Forcing herself out of the state of tension, she spun backwards, sword drawn. A sharp hiss tore through the air as several creatures charged towards her, their footsteps causing the ground to shake. Whatever they were, she could not discern their complete forms in the darkness, instead seeing only the red glow that ran across their bodies. The patterns and symbols that marked them as servants of Ganon blurred into a mess of harsh crimson as they rushed towards her, apparently scrambling over one another to be the first to attack.

Malon had little time to abandon her lantern for her shield. Strangely, even though it had only been alight for a little while, the glow of her lantern appeared to be faltering and slowly dying against the encroaching shadows. Regardless, she hefted her light higher and set herself into a defensive posture, daring the monsters to face her.

 _"Come on..."_ she thought with a scowl, waiting for them to finally strike.

A hungry growl pierced her ears as a flash of red leaped from the darkness, forcing her to jump backwards. For a split second, she was able to see that it was some kind of serpent, roughly the size of a bear. Dozens of dagger-like fangs lined its maw, with two particularly large ones protruding downward from their sheathes. Astonishingly, even from several meters away, a pungent stench was able to invade her nostrils. Drops of clear liquid formed from the creatures fangs before falling to the ground in tiny puddles. Within a matter of seconds, the venom had left small steaming craters in the cave floor.

After its initial attack failed to find its target, the serpent began to encircle the intruder, flicking its forked tongue in preparation. Malon stared back at it coldly, her sword arm primed. Without her shield, she would not be able to safely go on the offense, and would have to wait for an opening to counterattack.

Without warning, the serpent jumped at her again. Malon pivoted out of the way just in time, but not before a second creature appeared in the lantern light. As soon as she was able to, she jumped back and found herself with her back to the cave wall. A terrible place to be. The first creature recovered from its attack and pounced again, its horrible fangs catching the light before the rest of it. The red glow was just enough to alert her, and she ducked, or more accurately, thew herself to the ground. The serpent hissed as its fangs dug deep into the rock face, like expertly-crafted pickaxes.

Seizing the brief opportunity, Malon sprang up and plunged her blade upward through the monster's jaw. The creature howled with pain and tried to recoil backwards, struggling to dislodge itself from the wall. Not content that the fight had truly left the beast, Malon withdrew her sword, hefted it again, and hewed at the serpent's long neck over and over until it finally fell still.

 _"One down."_

Malon peered into the darkness, quickly finding that the second serpent was missing. No red glow crept about in the shadows, and no hissing disturbed the air. For a second, she wondered if the creature had given up upon seeing the death of its friend, but she quickly dismissed the idea.

 _"No. It's definitely here,"_ she thought. " _It's trying to camouflage itself. Sneaky little coward."_

The young lady kept still in the pale lantern light for what seemed like an eternity. Strangely, nothing was happening. The cave was just as silent as it had been a few moments ago. She began to grow impatient.

 _"Can't wait here forever."_

Cautiously, she began to continue on in the direction she had been going. Her pace was considerably slower than before, and she had to be extra careful when she happened upon sharp bends and corners in the tunnels. At the same time, the passageways appeared to be growing more and more narrow. At the mouth of the cave, they were enough for a modest herd of cattle to comfortably move through, but they were now not much larger than the hallway of an average house.

After walking for several minutes, her heart sank. The path ahead was blocked by a total cave in, and she could see nothing beyond the pile of rock and soil. It had been no trouble for her to climb over the smaller piles that had impeded her progress, but this one reached all the way to the ceiling, and without any tools, digging through it was out of the question. With an exhale, she turned around and began to mentally retrace her steps.

 _"Let's see... it was right, then left... then another left. Maybe if I..."_

Before she could finish the thought, her blood froze in her veins and her eyes widened. A sharp hiss split the air no more than a few meters above her. In a flash, she looked upward and saw the same fiend from before clinging to the rock ceiling and glaring down at her with malevolent, empty eyes. In less than a second, it detached itself and lunged downward, fangs-first.

Malon dropped to the ground as quickly as her legs would allow her. With precious little time to readjust her stance, she released her hold on the lantern and grasped her blade with two hands. With one last effort, she aimed her sword upward towards the falling creature. Less than a second later, the serpent's free fall was halted as the sword entered its maw, its fangs stopping mere inches from her arms. The momentum was enough to send both of them crashing to the ground, but the fight was over just as abruptly as it had started. A weak hiss emanated from the creature, signaling that it too was no more.

The farm girl exhaled in relief and withdrew her blade. She looked around for half a moment and saw that she was now in total darkness. Her heart sank as she realized why. In the chaos of the moment, she had failed to noticed that her lantern had shattered upon contact with the floor. Just next to her boots was a small pile of glass and thin metal, just barely illuminated by a dying glow. She stared at it blankly for a few moments and ran her hand through her hair, knowing full well that that one mistake may have doomed her.

 _"Great. Now what?_ " she wondered for a few moments. Leaning against the cold stone wall, she considered anything that might serve as another light. However, with no matches or flint, she could think of nothing. A gloomy thought struck her - that she was living on borrowed time. _"Just keep going_ ," she concluded with a resigned shrug. _"Whatever happens happens."_ _  
_

Malon adjusted the shield on her back and placed her hand on the wall next to her, both for balance and to keep herself properly oriented in the darkness. She would have to retrace her steps by touch until she found the last fork in the tunnels.

Step by step, she plodded back through the cave. There was nothing to differentiate one wall from the next. The only real markers she could find were particularly large piles of rocks against the walls where a partial cave-in had occurred. Those were at least vaguely familiar, depending on their location. From time to time, she might accidentally kick or step on a small tool. Some were enough to spark something in her memory, but most were not.

For what must have been hours, she inched her way through the darkness. Hunger pains began to creep into her stomach, and her legs had become tired. It was impossible for her to know whether she was heading in the right direction, and at any given moment, she supposed that she might take a bad step and stumble down an open shaft that she could not see. The fall, if it did not end her journey immediately, would certainly be enough to shatter her ankles and leave her stranded and immobile. Regardless, she shoved the thought out of her mind.

 _"Not dead yet."_

Time was impossible for her to keep track of. Whether it was still morning or perhaps late evening, she could not say. She was only confident that it had not been a full day, as her internal clock was not begging for sleep just yet. At some point during the day, after starting down a particularly rough incline, she felt the ground begin to rumble. That was new. For a few moments, she halted and waited to see if it would happen again. Strangely, it did not, and the cave sat still once more. Cautiously, she resumed her descent, only for the ground to shake once again. She clenched her fists and felt sweat begin to trickle down her face and back. She had no doubt that she was heading in the right direction this time.

The farther she descended, the more frequent and violent the quaking became. With both hands she gripped the wall of jagged rock and moved down in a sidling motion. It was the only way for her to stay balanced as the quakes threatened to send her plummeting further into the unknown. With every step, she felt herself slide a bit more than she would have liked. Somehow, the depths of this particular tunnel seemed even darker than the others. She tightened her grip on the wall as a gust of cold air burst from the darkness before her.

In the blink of an eye, the ground somehow halted. Intuitively, she knew that this was no cause for relief. With an ear-shattering boom, the cave quaked more violently than ever, and despite her strong grip, it was more than enough to throw her from her feet and send her rolling down the steep shaft. Initially stunned after colliding with the ground, she desperately clawed at the side of the incline but found that she could not slow herself. The momentum of her fall was already too great, and the angle was too sharp. Jagged rocks scraped and jabbed at her as she fell helplessly. After a few moments of frantically digging at the loose dirt and rock, she gave up on the effort. She drew herself into a ball and awaited the next impact, along with whatever it might bring.

After what felt like a minute of plummeting, she finally crashed into the bottom of the incline with a violent thud. A painful grunt escaped her as she lied in a heap and struggled to regain her bearings. All across her body, sharp aches and pains competed for her attention. As painful as they were, none were excruciating, so she breathed a small sigh of relief. At least nothing was broken. Gripping her head, she slowly returned to her feet and found that the ground beneath her was quite level. Another decent turn of events.

Her relief was short-lived, however, as an impossibly cold feeling surged across her entire being. She felt like she had been plunged into ice water, and her muscles refused to respond as sheer terror gripped her. Her heart beat faster and faster until she was certain that she would faint. Whatever she had been searching for, she had found it.


	15. Chapter 15

Through force of will, she managed to turn her gaze over her shoulder. Awaiting her in the darkness were dozens, if not hundreds of glowing red patterns. The eerie glow reached all the way from the floor to the ceiling, which had to have been at least a fifty feet above her. Immediately, she knew that she was not staring at many small creatures, but at one extraordinarily huge one. Before she could react, a deep roar boomed through the cave system and the red glow intensified like the light of a sun.

Malon slammed her hands over her ears and stumbled away from the cacophony. Even as its bellow stopped and the echoes dissipated, she could feel a sharp ringing in her ears. With shaking hands, she fumbled for her sword and shield. The glow emanating from the creature pulsated with each breath that it drew, and it was enough to cast the entire cavern in a crimson light. At long last, she could see the creature properly.

Her mouth fell partially open and her breaths became uneven. _"I... I can't believe it!"_

The beast's form was dark gray and would have been almost unrecognizable against the darkness, had it not been for the red glow that permeated every corner of the room. Sharp blood-red eyes stared down at her from a dragon-like visage. At the end of its long, scaled jaws, massive fangs protruded from its mouth. Plumes of smoke drifted from its flared nostrils and mouth, while horns of bone curled from behind its head and hooked in front of its maw like enormous tusks. Massive appendages as thick as oak trees extended downward to support its body. But these were not simple legs, and they appeared to be composed of a dark, gelatinous substance. At all times, the masses of ooze were bubbling and shifting in form.

Most striking, however, was that only part of the beast's body was visible, or rather, present. Its form stopped partway down its trunk, ending abruptly at a dazzling circle of light which encircled it like an enormous collar. Every so often the beast roared and thrashed against it, clearly outraged by the seal's presence. The ring of light glowed brilliantly as the creature fought for its release, but the light was weakening with every attempt. __

For a moment, she wondered if this was another, more powerful puppet of Ganon's. The thought was dismissed the second she saw the Triforce of Power glowing on the back of its left hand.

 _"No. No... this is no puppet. It's him alright,"_ she realized, trying to hold her stare _._ Every foul creature she had run across seemed empty and, in a way, mindless. But this monstrosity exuded an air of pure evil. For whatever reason, it had chosen this place, this mine, from which to break from its prison.

The monster glared at her with intensity that could have shattered stone. Upon opening its mouth, it began to vocalize in a harsh series of unrecognizable noises. The cacophony of roars and hisses was impossible to endure for more than a second or two. Before she could even seal her ears with her hands, the sound had sent a shockwave of pain through her head and threatened to bring her to her knees. Slowly, the prolonged noise twisted into punctuated attempts at actual speech.

"...Kyaaaaah! What... Urrrrsshhhh... raaaaa... are you? Shkaaaa..."

With her ears still ringing and her knees shaking, Malon swallowed hard. Gripping her sword, she took a determined step forward and glared at the beast.

"I... am Malon. I'm here to end you, Ganon." She practically spat the last word out of her mouth.

Another wretched sound escaped the creature's maw, one that could only have been laughter. As it went on, it seemed to grow accustomed to speaking.

"End... Uuurrrrrrrrrr... me?" Ganon asked, almost laughing. "Foolish... creature. You are an... ant before a lion. I am... urrr... order. I am power. I am... death!"

Without warning, one of his appendages morphed into a massive blade and screamed across the space towards her. With only a second to react, she dived away from the oncoming glaive and rolled away. With a mighty crash, the beast's arm slammed against the wall, sending a shower of large rocks and dust into the air. As she returned to her feet, her eyes turned wide with fear. The attack had arrived with lightning speed, and her shield would have absolutely no chance of withstanding such a thing.

 _"How am I supposed to -"_

Before she had time to reassess her situation or consider a counterattack, the beast withdrew its appendage from the wall and swung at her. The heavy slash missed her by mere inches as she dropped down flat against the dirt. The path of the strike carried it until it collided with another section of the cave, causing the ground to shake once more. Malon took some comfort in the fact that while it was extraordinarily fast and strong, its size and momentum meant that it had little chance of stopping in an instant.

"Come on!" she taunted through heavy breaths, a smirk appearing on her face. "Is that... all you've got? I'm right here!" Mere words were unlikely to affect Ganon, but it might at least fire herself up.

Ganon released a grunt as his other arm began to morph. After a moment, the sludge-like substance coalesced into something resembling the head of a war hammer. After hefting it high into the air, it smashed the ground, narrowly missing her in the process.

Malon broke out into a sprint and ran across the length of the space as fast as her legs would allow. All the while, the ground beneath her shook from each blast of the hammer, and it was clear that Ganon's attacks were nearing their target. With her breath short and her adrenaline flowing, she had to try something different.

With no time to think of anything more clever, she made a split-second decision. Stopping dead in her tracks, she pivoted and threw herself backwards, knowing that the hammer's momentum would not permit it to change direction quickly. Immediately upon landing, she jammed the end of her blade into the fallen hammer as hard as she could.

Ganon's hammer shuddered slightly from the attack. Merely inconvenienced by this, he released an unimpressed grunt and drew back his appendage. Again, the sound of deep, dreadful laughter permeated the air. Her heart sank, but she was not about to succumb to despair.

"That's one to zero, Ganon," she shouted, knowing full well that her attack had done little beyond annoy her enemy. "Wanna keep going?"

The beast snorted in response and unleashed a furious barrage of swings with both appendages. The enormous glaive and hammer worked in unison, narrowly missing the small target each time. Malon clung to her sword and shield for dear life as she sprinted around the perimeter of the space. Her lungs burned horribly and her muscles ached badly, but she forced herself to keep going. If there was an ounce of energy left in her system, she was going to spend it.

Suddenly, the monster's hammer changed course and slammed into the ground barely a meter in front of her. This time, it was no accident. Sliding to a halt, she looked at it in confusion for half a second before she realized what was happening. Immediately, she fell backwards into the dirt as the glaive collided blade-first with the wall formed by the hammer.

Lying with her back to the ground, Malon stared in horror at the glaive as it stood less than a meter above her. Without waiting for the monster to recover, she plunged her sword upward into the blade, forcing it to recoil. Getting back to her feet, she placed herself back into a defensive posture and waited to see what it would try next. From a distance, she could see that the attacks she had made were enough to leave some superficial gashes in the masses of sludge.

"What's... what's the matter? I've seen newborn cattle move faster than you!" she spat. "What's taking you so long? Hurry up and hit me, you coward!" Even as she spoke, she knew that she didn't have much left. The word "victory" had left her mind long ago, and had been replaced only with "survive".

 _"I can't keep this up forever,"_ she thought soberly, desperately trying to mask her fear from the monster. _"He could shatter that seal at any moment."_

Suddenly, the monster's appendages changed their forms. They bubbled and twisted into incomprehensible shapes, eventually forming two large bludgeons. In a flash, he slammed them to the ground and drove them directly at her like two massive battering rams, leaving large chasms in their wake. A look of pure horror appeared on Malon's face – there was no time to dodge this one.

Raising her small shield in desperation, she braced for the impact, all but certain that it would be the last thing she experienced. In less than a second, the bludgeons slammed into her and crushed her against the back of the cave wall. After a moment, Ganon withdrew his weapons and began to cackle at the sight.

Malon lied back against the crumbling wall before she collapsed to the ground in a heap. Somehow, she had survived the impact, but not by much. Dazed, she clawed at the ground, only to find that even the smallest movements were enough to send shockwaves of pain through her. Looking around, she could see odd fragments of wood scattered across the floor. After a moment, she realized that her shield had been completely shattered from the impact.

 _"At least... I'm still breathing."_

She decided to make one more effort. Even as her legs felt as though they were on fire, she forced herself up, first to her hands and knees, and then upright on one knee. Merely breathing was a chore, as a sharp pain ripped through her entire chest. By her estimation, she had broken several ribs, and she could see small puddles of blood on the cavern floor. After what felt like forever, she was able to find her footing, but she felt as though her balance would give up at any second.

The dragon-like monster exhaled a plume of smoke and laughed once more. "You... you are a determined one... kyaaaaaaah... aren't you?"

"Didn't come all this way... to surrender," she replied through labored breaths. Through the haze of her vision, she began to study the monster's form while there was a lull in the chaos. Her eyes fell on a particularly bright pattern that ran along its underside. As battered as she was, she supposed she had enough left for one last try. It was worth a shot.

"I must say, this is... unexpected," Ganon bellowed. "I thought that kyaaaaaah... someone else, would have dared to stand against me."

"Worried?" she retorted with a deep cough.

The creature sneered in response. "Do not flatter yourself... Only one warrior could possibly hope to best me again. Link," he scoffed. "That _irritant_... is no more."

Her eyes narrowed and something inside her flared at the mention of his name. This was not lost on the monster. "Ahhhh... you knew him, didn't you?" he asked with a toothy grin. He released a deep and prolonged laugh, one which seemed to shake the caves around them.

"Enough!" she shouted, no longer caring that it hurt to speak. "Don't..." she began, raising a finger at him. "Don't you _ever_ talk about him."

"How entertaining you are," he replied. "I am... the only thing keeping this cavern from collapsing on your head. You are dead... even as you draw breath. Even if you manage to slay me, you will not survive. This... will be your tomb."

"So be it."

Just then, Malon released the loudest shout she could muster. Ignoring the pain that surged through every muscle in her body, she sprang into a dead sprint, her eyes fixed squarely on the bright patch on the monster's underside. The distance before her seemed vast, and she had to dig to the very bottom of her reserves just to keep moving. Whether this last gasp would work or not, she could not say. For the moment, nothing else in the world existed beyond the two of them.

Undaunted by her desperation, the dragon twisted its arms in mighty glaives and began to hack away at the ground furiously. The cave floor exploded into bits with every swing of its sludge-like blades, leaving behind pools of the foul liquid each time. It wasn't long before most of the ground had turned into a disgusting swamp.

Malon did not slow down, even as one of the glaives fell in front of her, blocking her path in the process. Hefting her own sword, she jammed it into the monster and ran further, dragging her weapon through its arm like a plow through soil. Grunting in pain, Ganon swiftly drew his arm back. He had not quite expected that. With an angry shout, he resumed his attack as she drew closer and closer to him.

Malon narrowly avoided another falling glaive and fell to her knees in the process. With precious few seconds before the next attack arrived, she scrambled back to her feet and kept her focus on the monster's underside. Incalculable fear and excruciating pain threatened to pull her back.

 _"_ _Just... just a little farther..."_

Ganon's strikes became faster and faster as he realized what the young Hylian was trying to do. With diminishing regard for accuracy, he furious hacked away at the ground, leaving fissures behind each time. A searing rage built within him – this should not have been possible. Somehow, his glaives kept missing. The insolent farmer was just too small for him to hit.

Sharp pains continued to rip through Malon's entire body like hot daggers. Every breath set her lungs aflame and her reserves of adrenaline had already been exhausted. But after an eternity of running, she had finally closed the distance.

With the creature's underbelly before her, she pulled her blade back and hewed and stabbed at the glowing mass. Instantly, the monster howled, betraying a pain that it had never experienced before. In retaliation, it hacked at the ground before it, but found that its form was too large and cumbersome to give it the proper reach. Even as it reared backwards, Malon held firm to the hilt of her blade until she found her footing again. Not content to stop, she stabbed and hacked at the foe's underside, pouring as much as she could into each strike. It was clearly enough to hurt, but it was not clear that she was doing lasting damage.

Malon withdrew her blade one more time and closed her eyes for the briefest of moments. In an instant, images began to flood her mind. Of her home. Of her father. Of Link. A faint smile appeared on her lips, even as she felt her life draining away.

With one last effort, she plunged her blade into the monster's underbelly as far as it would go. Onward, she pushed the blade in, past the guard, past the pommel, even past her hand. She grimaced as her left hand slid into the wretched dragon's underbelly. To her horror, she could feel that her hand was starting to grow numb. A dark gray substance crept along the blade of her sword, eventually running down her arm as well. Every self-preservation instinct within her demanded that she withdraw her hand immediately before it was too late, but she would not even entertain the idea.

 _"_ _No... I've come too far to give up now. If this is the end, then that's the way it is."_

With her arm practically useless, she squared her footing and clasped her other hand to the hilt of her weapon. Summoning whatever energy was left within her, she pushed herself upward as far as she could until she could no longer do so.

Malon could feel her entire body grow cold as the terrible substance began to coalesce around both of her arms, followed by her upper torso. With nothing left in reserve, a heaviness overcame her entire being. She closed her eyes and lowered her head in resignation. She had nothing left, but a faint grin remained on her face. This was the end, but she had given it everything she had. That was enough.

A few moments passed, and it seemed that the freezing sensation had halted. More than that, she began to feel a faint warmth in her extremities, as though she was holding her hands close to a campfire. As she turned her head upward in confusion, the strange heat began to flow down into her palms, and then into her arms. Slowly but surely, the warmth began to envelope her like a Summer sun.

"I'm... alive? But how?" she asked below her breath, staring at what was unfolding.

Before her very eyes, the goo that had covered her arms and her upper torso had stopped in its tracks. Remarkably, the substance began to bubble and evaporate into a dark mist. The warmth within her had found its way across her entire body, intensifying until she felt that she might somehow ignite. The pain that had gripped her had faded away, replaced by an incomparable feeling of peace and resolve.

Just then, a dazzling beam of light struck her vision and snapped her attention back to her sword. A tremendous glow was now pouring from the wound she had just created in the beast's stomach. The light grew in strength until it was nearly impossible to look at, and to her utter astonishment, the creature itself seemed to dissolve in its presence until her hands were free.

Speechless, Malon trembled as she stared down at her sword hand. There, on the back of her left palm, the Triforce of Courage glowed with a brilliance that no darkness could challenge.

 _"_ _Impossible!"_ she thought with a gasp. _"_ _There's no way – this has to be a dream!"_ As she beheld the symbol, that uncertainty did not last. The Triforce had awoken and now coursed through her like a raging storm.

Slowly, she turned back to the monster before her. With her newfound strength, she held her blade aloft and hewed at the monster. With every blow, the power of the Triforce surged through her blade, and the monster's form evaporated further and further into nothing. Howling in pain, Ganon collapsed before her, struggling to defend himself from the brilliant light. With one more strike, Malon plunged her sword into the creature's maw, finally bringing its existence to an end. After a few moments, the monster's form began to dissipate into clouds of dark vapor.

 _"_ _That's... that's it. I don't believe it."_

Malon fell to her knees as the realization overwhelmed her. The crimson glow that had once permeated the cave was driven back and replaced with the soft glow of the Triforce. Around her, chunks of the cave began to fall and shatter on the ground. For the most part, she ignored the noise. Instead, the warrior released a breath and craned her head upward. The circle of light that had held the beast at bay was intact, but its glow was faint and flickering.

Instinctively, she neared the seal and raised her hand to it. Slowly, a conduit of energy began to coalesce in her palm before it flowed outward towards the seal. It was a strange feeling, as though her energy was being drained once again, but she never considered stopping. After a time, the conduit broke off, and the seal proudly radiated with a strength that it had not seen in centuries. With no creature challenging it, the seal faded from sight, but not from existence.

Malon released an incredulous laugh as a look of pure joy touched her face. "It's... it's all over." She backed away from the spot that had once held the seal and turned towards the back of the cave. With the structure collapsing all around her, she knew that her time was short.

Partially running and partially limping, she dashed out of the massive chamber and began to scale the incline that had brought her to this spot. With the Triforce on the back of her hand to illuminate her path, she had far less trouble navigating the steep tunnel, instead contending only with her growing exhaustion. Even as the cave continued to shake and rocks began to shatter around her, she did not flinch. Furiously, she clawed her way up the incline meter by meter until she reached the top.

Malon doubled over in pain, dripping with sweat and clutching at a sharp pain that tore through her side. Her legs felt like jelly and her arms were no better. Even so, she kept running, barely remembering the route she had taken. Support beams and stone began to fall in her path, narrowly missing her. Without slowing down, she scaled them and dashed ahead until she saw more familiar parts of the cave. With each passing second, the mine lost more of its strength until practically every tunnel was caving in at once.

After what felt like an eternity of running, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention – daylight. At the top of one last incline was a small hole, just barely visible in the sea of shadows. With a smile growing on her face, she raced towards the opening as fast as she could, even as a shower of loose rocks fell on her. The cave would not hold much longer.

 _"_ _Almost there..."_

Just then, darkness overtook her, and the last thing she could see was her hand reaching for the light.


	16. Epilogue

Most of what I remember next is really just a blur. The first time I opened my eyes, it was just long enough for me to realize that I was lying in a bed, and that I wasn't dead. At the time, I didn't even know where I was, and I didn't have enough time to figure it out. Everything around me was a blurry mess of colors and shapes, and the only thing I could hear was the soft sound of the sheets wrinkling around me. A few moments later, I slipped back into unconsciousness as quickly as I had awoken.

When I was finally able to stay awake for more than three seconds, my vision cleared and allowed me to catch a glimpse of wherever I was. A line of beds stretched out along a weathered wall, each of them parallel and identical to the one I was in. They were vaguely familiar, but I still couldn't quite put my finger on where I was. That was until I saw the evening sky through a familiar hole in the ceiling above me. The guards' barracks. Not exactly home, but cozy in its own way.

Shifting around in my bed must have been enough to alert someone, because the next thing I knew, I saw about a dozen faces standing over me at my bedside. A few were vaguely familiar – soldiers that I had met at the tavern. An older woman was there as well, clad from head to toe in a long robe, and a belt lined with pouches full of medicine. They all spoke at once, each asking me loud questions about this and that. Even if I had been fully lucid, I don't think I would've understood any of them. In any event, I quickly felt myself slip into darkness. Again.

The next morning - or perhaps several mornings later, I really couldn't tell you – I finally woke up again. I was determined to stay conscious this time. As I rubbed my eyelids and stretched my arms, the world slowly came into view. There was a collection of labeled bottles on a table at my bedside, each containing brightly colored liquids. A couple of the potions were familiar to me. Painkillers, antibiotics, stimulants - that sort of thing. Extremely potent ones too – the kind that can really mess you up if you take too much at one time. I winced at the thought and decided that I would avoid them unless it was absolutely necessary.

I felt that at least some of my strength had returned, so I decided to get out of bed and shake off some of the soreness that came from lying in one spot for so long. The sooner I could get back to Sovec and see my father and the ranch, the better.

With an effort, I tried to sit up and throw my legs out of bed. Oh, what a mistake that was. A terrible ache ran through my back and legs as though I'd been harvesting fields for three days straight, and I couldn't help but grunt. My head didn't feel much better, like I'd just tripped and smacked it against a stone table. For the moment, I gave up on the effort and just sat up in my bed. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't a little embarassed.

I turned down to the bandages which ran all over my arms and admired the handiwork. Slowly, I moved my hands and flexed my arms to see how much I could do before the pain arrived. Not as much as I was hoping for, but manageable. Then, I looked to the back of my left hand and began to unwrap the bandages that were keeping my fingers together. The golden symbol was still there, glowing softly.

Farore's voice echoed in my mind. _"_ _In time, you will become more than you've ever imagined."_ I guess she was right after all.

"Oh, wonderful! You're awake," said a cheery voice. The same elderly woman from before approached me from across the room. At the same time, she was already beckoning to the others with a wide smile on her face. "We were so worried about you. Try not to move too much, dear."

A man followed close behind her with similar enthusiasm and joined her at my bedside. It took me a second or two to recognize him as the sergeant from the tavern.

"You feeling alright?" Darav asked. "You gave us all quite a scare."

I could've told them that my legs felt like jelly and that my headache was making it difficult for me to look at light, but I decided not to worry them. I'd heal sooner or later. "I'm fine, thanks," I said. "I really can't thank y'all enough for taking care of me like this. I'll have to make it up to y'all."

Darav let out a small laugh. "That's not necessary. We should be thanking you."

The older woman nodded in agreement and started attending to some of the medicine on the table. "You just worry about getting your strength back, dear."

"Well, If you're sure." For the moment, I reluctantly dropped the subject, but I wasn't going to let their care go unrewarded. I decided that as soon as I made it home, I was going to send them a nice bag of rupees for their trouble. Hopefully it would help them restore the town a little bit.

"My brain's a bit fuzzy," I admitted. "How did I get here, exactly?"

Darav perked up. "Well, I was on watch a few nights ago with some of the others. I'd just finished one of my patrols when we felt the ground shake. Worst one I've ever been through."

"First we thought it was just more of those things about to attack," another soldier cut in. "We all assembled at our posts and waited for them to show up... but the quaking never stopped."

By this point, at least a dozen or more people had filed into the room and gathered around my bed. A few were soldiers, but I figured that the others were probably locals who had returned in recent days. They all stared at me and, as before, they tried asking a dozen questions at once, though I couldn't discern any of them. The sudden attention felt strange, to say the least, and for whatever reason I was hesitant to move or say anything further.

"Must've gone on for several minutes straight," Darav said. "By that point we knew something had to be up."

"I was the one who told them to check the mines," another soldier added proudly.

"No, I was the one who suggested it," said an older looking guard. "You merely agreed with the idea."

"That's not the point," Darav cut in rather sharply. "The point is we figured out it must've had something to do with you. I gathered everyone and we got there as fast as we could. Soon as we got there, we saw that part of the entrance had collapsed."

"So you had to dig me out?" I asked, hoping that they didn't notice my embarrassment.

"We did," Darav replied. "Took us a little while, but we found you in an air pocket." He scratched his head as he went on. "Don't know how you managed to survive being buried like that. If you don't mind me asking, what happened in there?"

The group started murmuring among themselves, exchanging theories on whatever it was that I saw. I know they meant well, but the small crowd's attention was starting to make me nervous. Discretely, I concealed my left hand under one of the bed sheets. Perhaps that was pointless. After all, they had probably seen the Triforce on my hand when they pulled me from the rubble. I've never performed for a theater, but I imagine that stage fright feels something like this.

Some of them had leaned in closer before I had even tried to speak. "Well, I guess it started when I..."

I kept my fingers-crossed, hoping that they might have to leave for supper, or that something else might catch their attention. The idea of sleeping for another day or two was actually starting to sound pretty good.

"I went down into the mines, and..."

It wasn't like I had anything to fear now. Ganon was gone for good. At the same time, I didn't feel much like thinking about him any more. "I'm sorry. It's just a long story," I concluded, easing myself a bit further beneath the covers.

The small crowd stared at me in confusion. They were probably expecting to hear about some grand, inspiring tale. It'd be something they could pass along to their kids and grand kids someday. But I hardly felt like boasting about myself. ' _I_ did this, _I_ did that. Aren't I so great?' No thanks.

"A-alright then. We understand," Darav stammered. "Well, we do have a bit of a surprise for you."

I wasn't sure what to make of that. My stomach was rumbling constantly, so if the surprise was a warm bowl of tomato soup, there was no way I was going to turn it down. But judging by the sudden excitement on the others' faces, I got the feeling that they had something more bold in mind.

"What kind of surprise?" I asked slowly.

"Queen Zelda's going to be here in a few days!" he answered, barely able to get the words out fast enough.

"W-what?"

"After we pulled you out of the mine," another soldier cut in, "we sent an urgent letter back to Castle Town. Told Her Majesty everything."

"Got a reply just yesterday," Darav added. "She's very interested in speaking with you, and she said she's en route already. Shouldn't be more than a few days."

I shouldn't have been as surprised as I was. It wasn't like she was going to ignore that kind of news, especially if they happened to mention the mark on the back of my hand. The idea of the Triforce of Courage choosing some peasant girl must have made her jaw drop.

"I see. That's... that's great. I'm lookin' forward to it."

As much as I wanted to head home, I wasn't about to evade the queen like that. Home would just have to wait a little while longer.

In the following days, I made every attempt possible to leave that bed. Maybe those attempts were only aggravating my condition, but I couldn't stand it any more. After several tries, I was able to get out of bed and move around for a while, albeit not nearly as fast as I wanted to. Of course, the physician was more than a little uneasy about seeing me out of bed, and she would occasionally shepherd me back into the guards' quarters. Well, she tried, anyway. I know she meant well, but the recovery process was going far too slow for my liking. She and the soldiers were especially worried when they saw me cleaning up some of the debris that littered the town. I've never heard anyone gasp so loudly over something so harmless.

After a few days, the pain became more manageable. I'm sure my form was awful, but it felt great to finally be able to run and do some light calisthenics again. Between the exercise and the chores around the town, along with the occasional visit to the tavern, I was able to stay busy until the queen arrived. Every so often, I could spot Farore perched in a tree or on top of a fence post, probably to check on my recovery. I'm sure I looked rather silly to the others every time I waved at her.

It was late one morning when I was sweeping up the tavern. Out of nowhere, a noise built outside, like a low rumble. Peering through the cracked window, I saw a long line of finely-armored knights ride into town, many of them bearing colorful pennants and other heraldry. She was finally here. I quickly set down the broom that I had been using and hurried outside. As the column reached the center of town, they divided along the old road, clearing a path for an ornate horse-drawn carriage. Other riders peeled off and rode through the village, probably to patrol for danger.

A knight approached me and lifted the visor to his helmet. "Her Majesty, Queen Zelda, is here on important business, ma'am." I began to chuckle to myself. "We are looking for a young lady, goes by the name of -"

"Malon," Zelda stated, approaching from behind the knight. The knight dismounted and backed away in embarrassment, but the queen paid him no mind.

I promptly knelt down. "Good day, Your Majesty. I'm humbled to see you here."

Zelda let out a small laugh, not losing her royal bearing. "Please, you may stand. I did not come all this way to have you honor _me_."

I complied and brushed myself off. By this time, most of the knights had assembled around us, along with several of the more curious locals.

"I wasn't about to make the you ride all the way back to Castle Town by yourself," she added. "Certainly not in your injured state. I imagine you've had your fill of travel."

"Maybe not just yet."

Zelda became quiet before she continued. "I'm afraid I'm at a loss for words. "I had merely asked you to look into the situation and return, but here you are. We really can't thank you enough for what you have done."

Her eyes turned downward, and she quickly noticed the back of my hand. Immediately, a look of subdued astonishment appeared on her face.

"So it's true. The Triforce of Courage..." she said quietly, keeping her gaze on my hand.

"I'm as surprised as you are, Your Majesty," I offered, trying to stifle a laugh.

"You shouldn't be," she replied cordially. "I'm certain that I do not need to tell you this, but facing Ganon alone was no small task. The Triforce of Courage chose you for a reason, Malon. Your bravery and strength will be remembered forever. The entire kingdom is indebted to you. As a matter of fact, I believe a celebration is in order," she suggested with a large smile. "A parade for the Champion of Light."

Some people in the crowd began to cheer at the idea. However, I winced at the suggestion and I'm sure that my face was turning bright red by this point. "Your Majesty, that's..." I stopped myself, fearing that I was about to violate some kind of etiquette. How was I supposed to tell the most powerful person in Hyrule that her idea was embarrassing me?

"Your Majesty," I said at last, "that's not necessary. I really don't... with all due respect, I'm not interested in any of that."

Zelda stared at me for a few heavy moments, but she seemed more confused than upset. Perhaps she wasn't used to such blunt replies.

"I don't mean to offend," I offered hastily. "It's just that I've never really been one for big parties or ceremonies, or anything like that, Your Majesty. I hope you understand."

"I... see," she returned quietly. "Well, if that is what you wish."

"However, if you need anything," I began, "I'm still at your service." Hopefully that would smooth out the sudden awkwardness.

"Don't worry about that," Zelda replied, a faint smile returning to her face. "You've done quite a lot already. Far more than was expected of you."

"Then, with your permission, I think I'll be headin' home soon, Your Majesty. Been a while since I've seen my ranch. "

"Of course. I'm sure your family misses you dearly. Safe travels, Malon. Oh, and do be sure to stay in touch."

"Yes, Your Majesty."

With that, I offered a bow and promptly returned to the guards' quarters. For the next half-hour or so, I gathered my belongings and stuffed them into Epona's saddlebags. Sovec was well over a week away, and I wanted to get back on the road as quickly as possible. My plan was to travel as quickly as possible, without overexerting Epona, of course. I promised her she would have a nice vacation when we got back home.

Before I left, I stopped by the tavern one last time. As I expected, much of the garrison was there, though their spirits were a lot higher than before, pun intended. As soon as I entered, they began thanking me over and over, but that's not why I was there. On the contrary, I thanked them again for yanking me out of the mine and for looking after me like they did. They asked if I could stick around a while longer, and I found it hard to say no. After one more cup of tea and more than a few lively conversations, I waved goodbye, climbed into Epona's saddle, and set my sights to the east.

* * *

Wake up at dawn. Breakfast at six. Travel. Lunch at noon. Travel. Dinner at seven. Travel. Sleep at eleven. That was my entire routine for the next few days. Taking the most direct route back home meant ignoring most of the roads and plodding through the more uninhabited parts of Hyrule. It also meant that the days were uneventful, and dragged on longer than I would have liked. Perhaps that lack of excitement was for the best.

Every day, every hour, and every second brought me closer to Sovec. I found myself studying that torn map more times than I could possibly imagine. It wasn't just to assure myself that I heading in the right direction, but to pass the time. The last thing I did every night before I went to bed was to mark my spot with a small circle and make a rough calculation of my arrival home. I should've been far more excited than I was.

At long last, after many days in the saddle, a faint light of a distant farmhouse appeared on the horizon - the first sign of home. I glanced toward the position of the moon.

 _"Not quite four yet. Perfect."_

I stifled a yawn and guided Epona the rest of the way home. The streets were quiet, just as I had hoped. I'd be able to slip in and get back to the ranch quickly and stay unnoticed, at least for a little while. News typically took a long time to reach the furthest parts of Hyrule, so it was only a matter of time until news of my trip caught up with me... assuming that it hadn't already arrived.

After quietly unlatching the front gate, I slipped inside the ranch and took a deep breath. Familiar aromas hung in the air as I guided Epona to the stable for a well-deserved sleep. I sluggishly made my way to the farmhouse, climbed the stairs, and threw myself into bed. My exhaustion should have knocked me out the second my head hit the pillow, but something kept me awake. Even as my eyes stung, I lied completely awake, tossing and turning in what should have been the most comfortable bed in the world.

 _"Why can't I sleep? I just need an hour. Or five."_ It was worse than any night I had spent under the stars.

 _"I shouldn't be here."_

The hours dragged by until dawn broke. I'm not certain that I dozed off for even a second that night.

As morning arrived, I heard activity downstairs. Dad had probably just arrived and was making breakfast for himself. Groggily, I quite literally rolled out of bed and went downstairs. Sure enough, dad was digging through some cabinets. Somehow, he hadn't heard the door open.

"Mornin', dad," I said casually. "Did I miss anything?"

I felt bad for surprising him like that. "What in the world?" he exclaimed. In a flash, he spun around and nearly dropped a stack of plates.

To say that he looked surprised would be an understatement. With his jaw practically on the floor, a large smile appeared on his face as he closed the distance and gave me the largest hug he'd ever offered.

"Malon! I-I can't believe it! Oh, I missed you so much!"

"Missed you too, dad."

"Are you okay? You have no idea how worried I was."

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I replied with a small laugh.

After a moment he drew away from the hug, and I could swear that there were tears forming in his eyes. Definitely mine, too. He began to study me with a mixture of relief and something resembling astonishment.

"You..." he began. "You look different."

Dad was never the type of person to insult someone, and this was certainly not his attempt to do so. It was a simple statement of fact.

"I feel different," I said, glancing at my left hand. He must have picked up on that, because he looked downward and practically fell backwards.

"W-what?!" he exclaimed. "Malon, is that the – what did you - " He must have felt lightheaded, because he slumped back into a chair, never taking his eyes off of my hand. "How is this possible?" There was now a faint look of uncertainty on his face.

 _"Should've brought that up more carefully,"_ I scolded myself.

"Dad, it's alright," I said with a grin. "It's... it's a long story."

* * *

The next few weeks dragged by in a way that I hadn't thought was possible. The ranch hadn't changed in the slightest, but something felt off. At first, I didn't think much of it. After spending so much time away, it was only natural that it'd take some time to adjust.

 _"I shouldn't be here."_

Dad had agreed not to bring up my trip around town, and he was good about that. Still, that didn't stop the news from arriving, and it wasn't long before everyone in town knew. People I had known for years began showing up at the ranch at all hours of the day. Some were astonished and thanked me over and over. A few even offered me gifts. Well, they tried to, anyway. I politely declined each offer and tried to hide my embarrassment. Two or three people had been skeptical of what they'd heard, and they showed up to see the proof for themselves. The idea of some farmer disappearing for a few weeks and returning with the mark of the Triforce seemed absurd to them. I couldn't blame them.

Don't get me wrong, they weren't annoying me. I really do appreciate their consideration. But after a few days, it was becoming difficult to get any work done, and I wasn't about to rudely shoo the curious people away or put some kind of "no visitors" sign on the gate. If somebody showed up with questions or stopped me while I was out in town, I would put work on hold and speak with them... sometimes for the better part of an hour.

One evening, I was trying to finish what was left of my supper. The day's chores hadn't been that bad – feed the animals, milk the cows, reorganize the barn, clean out the stables – nothing I hadn't done a hundred times before. But somehow, I felt drained. I forced my eyelids open as I stared at a random spot on the table. Despite how tired I felt, I knew that this night would be another sleepless one. Across the table, my dad spoke.

"Malon, did you hear me?" he asked worriedly.

"Uhh... no, sorry," I replied sluggishly, snapping out of a daze. Somehow, I hadn't heard his last statement. "What'd you say?"

He released a sigh and set his fork down. "What's wrong, sweetheart? You've barely touched your food and you seem so..." he trailed off.

"Out of it?" I suggested.

"Yeah. What's on your mind?"

What was I supposed to tell him? That I was restless at all hours of the day? That the place I had known for twenty-three years felt impossibly different?

"It's nothing," I lied. "I'm just tired."

He didn't buy it for a second. "No, it's more than that," he said quietly, shaking his head. "I've never seen you like this. Something's botherin' you. I just want to help."

Out of nowhere, something surfaced in my memory. Farore's words echoed in my mind. _"_ _Even if they are cut off from their puppet master, those creatures of shadow will still remain, and they will be no less destructive."_

I released a deep breath. Farore was right. She had always been right. My hand slowly clenched into a loose fist as I gazed down at the symbol on the back of my hand. A warm energy made its way across my body, as thought I was sitting next to a large fire. It was not even a fraction of the Triforce's true power. Before I could even speak, I remembered the highwaymen that had nearly taken my life. My stomach twisted into a knot. They, and others like them, were still out there... preying on innocent travelers.

 _"_ _I shouldn't be here."_

"Dad," I said at last, "I don't understand. All I wanted was to come back home. I thought of you and the ranch every day." As I looked at him, he shifted around uneasily. Maybe he already knew what I was getting at. "You have no idea how much I missed this place."

"But now that I'm here," I continued, "I'm not sure any more."

He released a sigh. "You want to leave?"

It took me a long time, but I finally managed a weak nod. "There's still so much pain and suffering out there. I can't stop thinkin' about it... I-I can barely sleep any more," I admitted. I held my hand up and studied the symbol on it once again. "I've been given this... unbelievable power. How can I just sit here and... and do nothing?"

"You're not doing nothin'," he countered gently. "You weren't saying that all these years when you were taking care of the animals and lookin' after the place. What you're doin' here is important in its own way."

"Yeah, I guess so. But it just... it just doesn't feel right. If I have the chance to help others, I have to." I was already starting to feel better.

"But you've only been back for a few weeks," he returned. "Wouldn't you rather stay for a while? You know, give it some thought?"

I shook my head slowly. "I thought I would've gotten used to things by now, but I haven't. I just feel... distant, if that makes any sense. I need to do this."

A look of sorrow appeared on his face, with the faintest hint of understanding. "It's sounds like you've already made up your mind."

I nodded. "I... I have. I'm sorry."

He stood up and approached me for a hug. His voice broke as he spoke. "I just want you to be happy, sweetheart. Whatever you think you have to do, I know you can do it."

"Thanks, dad," I said, forcing myself not to cry.

"Just be careful," he said quietly. "The ranch will always be here whenever you return."

I smiled a bit. "Don't worry about me. I promise I'll come back some day."

After that, neither of us bothered to hold back tears.

* * *

A cool morning wind rushed at my back as I gazed down. As always, I had no idea what to say, and for a while I just stood before the headstone in silence. Even after visiting mom's site, after telling her how much I missed her and how I hoped she was proud of me, I knew the words would not come easily. Eventually, I gave up on giving any kind of speech. I was just going to speak to Link as though he was standing in front of me.

"I'm back, Link," I said, before becoming quiet once again. I knelt down closer to the grave and gently brushed away a bit of dirt that had covered the stone. "I-I have to thank you again. Without you... I wouldn't be here. Without me... _you'd_ still be here. I owe you more than I can ever repay."

I looked up to the clear blue sky. After my time in the mines, there was no way I'd look at it the same way again. "I miss you so much... I wonder what you'd say, if you saw me now." I turned my gaze downward and read the engraving on the stone. "You'd probably believe this more than I do," I said with a faint grin.

My hand brushed across the pommel of my sword. "I'm gonna be gone for a while, alright? But don't you worry about me. You taught me well."

After a moment or two, I gently placed a collection of flowers on his grave, but it didn't feel like enough. I reached into my belongings and removed the small photo I had been holding on to. Every bit of it had been burned into my memory, but that didn't stop me from studying it once again. Slowly, I placed it at the base of his headstone and left a small rock on each corner so that it could not blow away.

"I'll never forget you, Link. Thank you again. For everything."

I lowered my head and stayed in that spot, practically motionless. It could've been hours, but it didn't feel like enough. Once I felt ready, I returned to my feet and made my way out of the cemetery. Epona was patiently waiting for me just outside the entrance.

"Ready to get goin', girl?" I asked, checking the saddlebags one last time. I chuckled as she gave a short snort in reply. "I guess that's a yes."

After adjusting my cloak and my hauberk, I climbed into the saddle and guided her into a walk. I watched houses and fields slowly pass by as we left the village. I smiled as a familiar green bird glided alongside us for a distance, chirping happily all the while. After we exchanged an unspoken goodbye, Farore broke away and flew off into the sky beyond my sight.

Soon, we crested a large hill, one of many that Link and I had raced down as kids. Looking back, I could see so much of the village from here. I missed it already, but I wasn't about to turn back. Not yet. Releasing a long breath, I turned towards the endless meadows of the west and gently guided Epona into a trot.

I don't know what's over the horizon. I don't know if I'll ever see my home again, or if I'll live to see another year. But I do know one thing. I've got work to do.

The End.


End file.
